


Dianes i mirades. Postures i fletxes

by Patatachan



Series: Starry Sky [2]
Category: Starry Sky (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms, Starry Sky in summer
Genre: De fet tampoc sé com anirà, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Rivals to Lovers, M/M, No sé si continuarà, O més aviat, Slow Burn, no sé res, send help
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatachan/pseuds/Patatachan
Summary: Context del Starry Sky in summer (la novel·la visual) la relació entre el Miyaji i el Kinose.Només que aquesta relació és probable que evolucioni cap a certs sentiments romàntics completament inesperats (inseriu riure irònic).





	1. Pròleg.

El seu posat serè, concentrat, inamovible però amb cert dinamisme implícit, a punt de canviar, a punt de trencar aquella tensió amb aquell soroll sec que, sense que l'Azusa hagués de mirar per comprovar-ho, havia resultat en la fletxa clavada al bell mig de la diana, probablement, fos el que va fer que es comencés a fixar en aquell noi que, d'altra banda, li despertava un rebuig com poques vegades havia sentit per cap altre ésser humà.

No era el primer cop que li passava. Si havia acabat allà, en aquell club de tir amb arc, també havia estat per observar la postura d'aquella noia que quan tirava amb arc semblava ser capaç de veure aquella brillantor especial, aquell moment de concentració on la fletxa seguia l'únic camí possible, on un semblava poder allargar el braç i conduir-la, sense cap mena de dubte, a l'objectiu. La sensació de poder, de tenir el control d’alguna cosa fora del propi cos, d'adquirir aquella mena de domini absolut, que mai ho era però la fantasia durava tant com ho feia el camí de la fletxa, era quelcom difícil de compartir. Encara més de veure en els altres.

De fet, sovint l'Azusa pensava que es flipava una mica amb tot el tema del tir amb l'arc, especialment en la seva obsessió d’observar les postures i voler-les llegir com si fossin un llenguatge comú al seu, com si les sensacions que sentia quan tensava l'arc haguessin de ser comunes a les dels altres. Potser era fer-ne de tot plegat un gra massa, però era un vici que l'entretenia i que, tot i que tingués poc sentit, utilitzava per interpretar el tipus de persones que l'envoltaven. Per això la fascinació que li despertava la postura d'aquell noi, que fora d'aquella circumstància només el fastiguejava i semblava representar moltes de les coses que l'Azusa detestava veure en qualsevol ésser humà, creava una contradicció de percepcions difícilment reconciliables.

Va sospirar, tampoc calia preocupar-se per coses innecessàries. Si l'única cosa que l'interessava d'aquell noi era veure'l tirar amb arc no calia que es preocupés per la resta, podia simplement gaudir de l'espectacle.

 

* * *

 

No suportava la idea que aquell noi formés part del club de tir amb arc. Cada cop que el sentia parlar s'irritava. De fet, tampoc calia que parlés, el noi no es cansava de somriure, de somriure amb aquella confiança desmesurada que semblava que el caracteritzava. Fins i tot quan apuntava amb l'arc semblava que no podia esborrar aquell gest del seu rostre.

La frivolitat que el caracteritzava quan parlava, com sempre que estava al costat d'ella aprofitava per dirigir-s'hi des d'una proximitat al seu parer innecessària, però sobretot tota aquella lleugeresa amb la que semblava prendre-s'ho tot i la superficialitat que semblava una aparença i, precisament, que l'inquietava per com imaginava que ocultava quelcom que no acabava d’entendre, quelcom que escapava a l'esquema que s'havia format d'ell, el treien de polleguera.

Però si hi havia quelcom que trencava tot el que s'havia figurat d'ell i de fet, tots els esquemes que s'havia construït a l'hora d'entendre la realitat, era el fet que algú com ell tingués tanta destresa amb l'arc. No era una qüestió de justícia. Simplement per ell ser bo amb l'arc equivalia a ser ferm d'esperit, a ser algú digne d'admiració i aquell noi... Aquell noi no ho podia ser. Aquell noi era tot el contrari del que valoraria positivament en qualsevol ésser humà el Ryuunosuke.

Era algú amb qui no volia tenir cap tipus de relació i tanmateix no semblava que pogués ignorar-lo. Especialment la seva forma d'afrontar el tir amb arc tenia quelcom que l'atreia més del que estava disposat a reconèixer. La seva postura quan apuntava el feia desviar la mirada del que estigués fent per contemplar-lo, per fixar-se en les seves mans i la inesperada força que tenien en aquell cos petit.

Li hagués agradat simplement gaudir d'aquell espectacle, però es veia incapaç de fer-ho.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Després d'escriure la història d'amor ridícula entre el You i el Kanata qui us escriu no ha après la lliçó i ha decidit que era una bona idea embarcar-se en una nova història sentimental quan ja té un altre fanfic obert que vol acabar.  
> En qualsevol cas, com sempre, no sé si continuarà, esperem que sí i esperem que no s'assembli gaire a l'anterior, tinc molta por d'escriure quelcom massa semblant. Almenys el punt de vista ha canviat i tinc idees però... En fi, ja veurem. 
> 
> Gràcies per llegir. Qualsevol cosa:  
> https://twitter.com/Patatachan17


	2. Capítol 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comencem l'estúpida història de com l'Azusa i el Ryuunosuke es podrien haver enamorat.  
> Yei.

Arribava tard. Sense saber exactament perquè el Ryuunosuke es sentia decebut tot i que s'ho esperava. El pitjor de tot, tanmateix, no era tant el fet que sentís aquella decepció sinó que li feia la sensació que el buscava arreu. Que quan no veia aquell noi més aviat baixet pel seu voltant, sovint molestant-lo, sentia l'impuls de fer evident la seva preocupació i no es quedava tranquil fins que el trobava. 

Potser dir-ne preocupació era fer-ne un gra massa. Ni tan sols havien arribat a tenir alguna conversació que es pogués fer digna d'aquell apel·latiu, però sí que era cert que des que havia entrat al club de tir amb arc esperava trobar-se'l al seu voltant, havia entrat a formar part del seu paisatge i es trobava, sense saber perquè, buscant-lo per assegurar-se que era així, que el noi no havia desaparegut.

Potser per això sentia aquella estranya inquietud en veure que no arribava. No és que fos especialment tard però havien de marxar per les preliminars de la competició de tir amb arc per les quals s'havien estat preparant amb gran intensitat. De fet, tot i que sabia que no havia de queixar-se, no deixava de molestar-li el fet que aquell nouvingut hagués aconseguit una plaça a la competició. Sabia que era una qüestió de talent i que havia de callar-se davant l'evidència però no podia evitar molestar-se davant d'aquella facilitat amb la què ho havia aconseguit. A vegades, pensava que potser només era una facilitat aparent, però quan tornava a veure aquell somriure arrogant, que semblava que no es cansava de portar sense cap tipus de vergonya, qualsevol dubte que pogués tenir sobre el caràcter del noi se li esborrava amb facilitat.

Es sentia especialment trasbalsat per la recurrència amb la qual apareixia aquell somriure a la seva ment, tot i que només resultés en fer-lo enfadar.

—Ei! Estic aquí —va dir l'Azusa amb la seva calma habitual.

Havia arribat. Havia arribat i com sempre no es dignava ni a disculpar-se pel retard. O potser ja hi era des d'abans i no s'havia dignat a respondre la qual cosa encara l'ofenia més. El Ryuunosuke no estava per aguantar el que fos que volia fer aquell noi, però la possibilitat que hagués escapat al seu radar encarregat de localitzar-lo, que d'altra banda preferia no acceptar que tenia, l'inquietava.

—Ja estem tots, així que som-hi —va dir el Homare, executant la seva funció de capità del club.

Seguia enfadat amb ell, probablement amb pocs motius per estar-ho però la impuntualitat era quelcom força seriós a la seva escala de valors. De nou, que semblés impertorbable no ajudava per calmar aquella ira estranya que s'apoderava d'ell cada cop que el veia.

Intentant no pensar-hi gaire va entrar a l'autobús. Tanmateix allà tampoc va semblar capaç d'oblidar-se de l'existència d'aquell noi.

La Tsukiko no semblava tenir gaire clar on asseure's a l'autobús la qual cosa va acabar ocasionant quelcom força més intens del que probablement cap dels implicats hagués pensat que ocorreria.

Tot i que potser no era per tant.

—Ei Tsukiko, per què no et seus amb mi? —va iniciar la tragèdia l'Azusa.

La Tsukiko dubtava en si fer-li cas o no, pensava que el millor que podia fer era seure al davant ja que tenia antecedents d'haver-se marejat en autobusos però amb aquella insistència natural del noi se li feia una mica difícil de rebutjar aquell seient. Fins i tot se li va oferir a ajudar a col·locar l'equipatge que portava impossibilitant encara més la possibilitat de rebutjar-lo. Però el que no sabia era que el Ryuunosuke havia escoltat tota la conversació i no tenia problemes en intervenir-hi:

—Tsukiko, t'acostumes a marejar habitualment, no seria millor que anessis al davant?

La Tsukiko no va tenir temps per intentar dir res al respecte o acceptar-ho com una via d'escapament abans que intervingués l'Azusa de nou:

—No et preocupis Miyaji, conec un mètode per evitar el mareig.

De nou, la Tsukiko volia dir alguna cosa però semblava que no la deixaven.

—Si es seu al davant i ha pres la medicina no hi haurà problema, no necessita els teus mètodes.

En aquell moment la Tsukiko es va adonar que la conversació no anava tant sobre ella com es pensava sinó que era una de les baralles habituals que tenien els dos. L'excusa, com solia ser habitual, acabava sent ella, però realment semblava substituible. No sabia com sentir-se al respecte. 

—No veieu què l'esteu incomodant? Tsukiko vine a seure amb mi.

—D'acord!

El Homare havia posat fi a tota discussió possible i havia deixat amb un pam de nas als altres dos nois. Hi havia quelcom d'admirable en aquella autoritat amable que exercia el noi, quelcom que era capaç de mantenir a ratlla tant a les bromes que no ho eren tant que utilitzava l'Azusa per dirigir-se a qualsevol persona, com l'habitual agressivitat marcada per la rigidesa del pensament del Ryuunosuke.

El Ryuunosuke i l'Azusa es van mirar. No van aguantar gaire la mirada ja que ambdós van recordar que qualsevol signe de simpatia no estava permès, la seva relació no estava en aquells termes, però no havien pogut evitar buscar aquella solidaritat en l'altre davant del que els semblava una situació injusta.

Tanmateix, la injustícia no havia acabat.

—No us queda una altra que seure junts, a veure si us esforceu en el treball en equip —va dir el Homare.

—Si ho diu el capità no queda una altra... Kinose, vine a seure amb mi.

L'Azusa no va voler dir res al respecte però tot i que el to de veu semblava exasperat, la idea que el noi havia dit per “pròpia voluntat” (interpretant de forma molt àmplia aquells termes, com era evident) que volia tenir-lo al seu voltant li feia certa gràcia. Si hagués estat de millor humor potser li hauria retret allò, hi havia quelcom que el feia un flanc fàcil de tota broma perquè el noi només sabia prendre's les coses a la valenta. Però no era el cas, no estava per burlar-se d'aquell noi perquèl'únic que feia era treure'l de polleguera.

—Jo em volia seure amb la Tsukiko... —va queixar-se l'Azusa.

El Ryuunosuke estava fart de sentir-lo queixar-se de no poder estar més temps amb ella. Era tan evident que estava lligant amb ella, aquella superficialitat que caracteritzava l'interès que sentia per ella el molestava. Les coses no es feien així, o almenys no si es seguien les lògiques per les que s'organitzava el món d'aquell noi.

—Kinose, fes el favor de seure't al meu costat i deixa de queixar-te.

L'autoritat amb la que intentava imposar-se per tal que li fes cas tenia quelcom d'eròtic. D'acord, no, no exactament, però l'Azusa no podia evitar que en aquells intents de ser autoritari per part del noi hi trobés quelcom de graciós. Allò d'eròtic probablement havia estat passar-se però la seva ment, a vegades, el conduïa per llocs inesperats. Suposava que haver-se adonat que existia quelcom com el BDSM feia que conversacions mundanals tinguessin significats inesperats.

—Síiii...

El noi no era ni capaç de dir un maleït i simple sí sense fer un espectacle? Havia d'allargar d'aquella manera les síl·labes? No podia tenir una mica de respecte per algú més veterà que ell en el club? Es dirigia cap on ell ja estava segut amb una parsimònia i una indiferència que l'irritaven. Si aquestes eren les condicions del joc el Ryuunosuke també sabia jugar. Segut com estava a la vora de la finestra va dirigir la mirada al paisatge i es va proposar no moure-la ni un mil·límetre més del necessari en tot el que durés aquell viatge.

L'Azusa no va tardar en adonar-se com estaven les coses entre els dos. O sigui que el noi, de la forma més infantil possible havia decidit que la tàctica a seguir era el silenci? De debò que aquell era el noique havia d'admirar pel seu posat impertorbable i la seva maduresa?

Tot i que l'aparença del Miyaji en un primer moment podia fer creïble que aquella fos la seva personalitat no havia estat difícil veure més enllà de les esquerdes de la façana: aquell noi era un nen fent-se passar per un adult amb un _crush_ molt mal portat. La sinceritat era quelcom que no existia en el seu diccionari, almenys pel que feia a qüestions de sentiments, com tampoc semblava existir la possibilitat de prendre's quelcom en broma. L'únic que podia fer era continuar mantenint la seva façana de seriositat.

El Ryuunosuke sentia cert encarcarament en el coll per l'autoimposada condició de quedar-se mirant per la finestra, no és que no pogués moure'l, al cap i a la fi tenia la meitat de la seva visibilitat disponible, però sentia una estranya pressió que el feia témer la possibilitat de moure's més del necessari. Tot i que li semblava que era impossible que fos cert, tenia la sensació que el Kinose l'estava mirant tota l'estona.

L'Azusa va decidir jugar al joc del Miyaji com ho feia sempre: jugant brut. Durant tot el trajecte de l'autobús va quedar-se mirant el seu clatell, esperant que acabés per girar-se. No va saber si es va quedar més satisfet perquè no ho hagués fet i així demostrar la seva teoria que el noi era tan tossut com una mula o pel contrari es sentia decebut per no haver aconseguit fer-lo girar. Hi havia quelcom de poderós en el fet d'aconseguir fer moure a l'altre, es mig divertia imaginant-se la possibilitat de poder-lo fer moure a la seva voluntat, per això, la decepció i la satisfacció es batien en un duel sense ànims de resoldre's a la ment del noi que, d'altra banda, tampoc ho vivia de forma tan dramàtica.

* * *

Havien acabat les proves preliminars i tothom del club havia aconseguit passar-les. La tensió que s'havia viscut fins al moment havia desaparegut, almenys temporalment fins que haguessin de tornar a recordar-se que les finals encara no estaven decidides, i s'havia instaurat entre tots ells un ambient relaxat i festiu.

Tanmateix, com era habitual, l'Azusa no podia evitar adonar-se que hi havia una petita, o més aviat gran, al cap i a la fi el noi era força alt tot i que potser que li resultés alt també tenia força a veure amb la seva altura que, d'altra banda, era un tema que l'Azusa preferia evitar pensar-hi gaire, excepció a aquelles circumstàncies. El Miyaji semblava que, com sempre seguia amb el seu costum de continuar amb certa marca inesborrable entre les celles. L'Azusa no podia evitar preguntar-se si aquell noi era incapaç de relaxar-se.

—Som-hi, tornem —va dir el capità.

Havien de tornar a l'institut i l'ambient a l'autobús era força més distès. Tanmateix, els llocs en els que s'havien segut eren els mateixos que havien ocupat en el trajecte d'anada. El Kanakubo havia estat el que havia proposat aquella distribució i l'Azusa no podia evitar preguntant-se si no hi hauria algun tipus de motiu ocult, o en fi, no tan ocult, la noia semblava despertar passions evidents en aquell club, per fer-ho.

Tot i això el problema evident no era aquest.

—Penses estar tot el viatge de tornada sense parlar-me ni mirar-me? —va intervenir l'Azusa abans que es repetís per qüestions d'orgull o de ximpleries el que ja havien fet a l'anada.

—Què vols dir?

Semblava que el noi volia jugar a la carta de la innocència o si més no de la ignorància. L'Azusa no pensava deixar-li fer-ho.

—No fotem, has estat tota l'anada ignorant-me conscientment.

—I sobre què vols que parlem?

—No ho sé?

Hi havia quelcom d'aquell to entre acusador i frívol del noi que havia decidit començar la conversació amb ell que feia que el Ryuunosuke es posés amb més facilitat de l'habitual de mal humor. Si no tenia res a dir, si l'únic que volia fer era desafiar la seva forma de vida, gairebé ho feia només amb existir, amb quin dret es veia el noi de parlar-li? Què pretenia?

—Sobre les teves frivolitats? Sobre com vas darrere de qualsevol noia que vegis?

L'Azusa es preguntava quin tipus de proves tenia per assegurar allò. Al cap i a la fi només l'havia vist flirtejar amb la Tsukiko. Tampoc és que el noi es prengués gaire seriosament tot allò. Bé, de fet, ni tot allò ni res en general, però la qüestió era més aviat que el cobrir-se d'aquella capa d'extraversió era un mecanisme com qualsevol altre per intentar sobreviure en aquell món. Quin dret tenia a parlar-li així? Un noi com aquell que de forma tan evident es protegia dels seus propis desitjos per por d'expressar-los, un noi tan summament covard amb les poques coses que valien la pena i que a sobre es creia moralment superior a ell com a forma de sentir-se millor persona que ell. El treia massa de polleguera.

—Ah, clar, m'oblidava que no hi ha manera que tinguem una conversació, no sé que esperava.

El to tallant del noi era una de les coses que encara no sabia com prendre's el Ryuunosuke. Tenia una capacitat d'anar directa a la jugular només amb la tonalitat que decidia utilitzar que si no fos perquè l'afectava directament hagués estat fins i tot capaç d'admirar. Sí, no sabia ben bé perquè però hi havia quelcom en ell que fins i tot podia admirar, només de vegades i durant escassos segons però.

—Bé, felicitats per passar les eliminatòries.

—És sarcasme, veritat? —va dir l'Azusa amb el que semblava sorpresa.

—No soc tu, t'ho dic seriosament.

Era un intent de tractat de pau? O potser no? L'Azusa no acabava d'entendre a que venia allò.

—Gràcies Senyor Seriositat però de debò dubtaves que passés?

—Kinose... Hi ha una línia fina entre la confiança i l'arrogància.

—I jo la passo i li dono quatre voltes més gratis?

—Kinose...

El to irritat del noi feia que fins i tot li costés pronunciar el seu nom. Sonava gairebé com tres síl·labes separades que es resistien a unir-se per formar el seu nom, la irritació semblava interposar-se entre una síl·laba i la següent.

—Sí? Aquest és el meu nom?

—Veus com no es pot parlar amb tu!

L'exasperació era patent a la seva veu, de fet no calia ni escoltar-lo, els seus gestos agressius i que semblaven indicar que la conversació s'havia acabat i no pensava reprendre-la en tot el que quedava de camí ho feien encara més evident.

Tot i que l'Azusa havia volgut no fer de la tornada una repetició de l'anada era conscient que en el fons ell mateix havia estat el culpable que tot allò acabés així. Tanmateix, no es penedia.

* * *

L'Azusa ja donava per acabat aquell dia i per tant qualsevol nou descobriment però el que no esperava és que després d'aquella festa a base de sucs i poc més (un es preguntava si el fet de beure sucs i pretendre que s'estaven emborratxant no era un pel ridícul, però tot fos pel bé de l'harmonia del grup) trobés quelcom que li va despertar la curiositat.

De fet, abans de tot allò l'Azusa no havia pogut evitar, com ja era habitual en ell ficar-se amb les maneres maldestres del noi per intentar ser sincer amb els seus sentiments amb ella. L'únic que era capaç de dir, gairebé com si fos un lloro, era que els seus esforços amb l'arc l'inspiraven.

No volia ser excessivament cruel però l'Azusa es preguntava des quan les observacions sobre com tiraven amb arc s'havien convertit en maneres indirectes de confessar sentiments soterrats.

Tanmateix no va ser allò el que va cridar l'atenció del noi. El que realment va sorprendre'l va ser que mentre estava parlant amb el capità no va poder evitar desviar la mirada a l'enrenou que s'estava produint entre els altres membres del club i adonar-se del que semblava una escena sense gaire sentit.

Què feia el Miyaji adormit? L'Azusa tenia curiositat però va decidir que deixaria la investigació per un altre dia. Semblava una informació el suficientment rellevant com per guardar-se-la, qui sap si la podria utilitzar més endavant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerament, necessito ajuda amb els noms.  
> Sento que és ridícul escriure Miyaji-senpai, però la cosa és que jo volia conservar-ho perquè tinc ganes de parlar com al noi li fot ràbia el sarcasme que utilitza en el "seeenpai" de l'Azusa. És una mania molt ridícula però ei, la idea del fanfic també ho és així que jo tiro.  
> El ball de noms és bàsicament segons el personatge que segueixi. És a dir, la idea és que quan el personatge del qual segueixo els pensaments parla de sí mateix utilitzo el nom, si pensa en l'altre utilitzo la forma en la què s'hi refereix. Per això en els paràgrafs que es centren en el Miyaji escric Ryuunosuke i Kinose, mentre que els altres Azusa i Miyaji-senpai.  
> Però crec que pot resultar més incòmode que una altra cosa així que si preferiu una forma i prou us llegeixo. De nou, sé que això no l'interessa a ningú però per si un cas, que coses més rares s'han vist.  
> Editat: al final he passat del senpai perquè era massa ridícul.


	3. Capítol 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Ryuunosuke i l'Azusa comencen a fer passes, petites però, per tal de fer-se amics? Rivals? Potser quelcom més?

L'Azusa començava a estar fins als ous. En un primer moment tot plegat li havia semblat una bona idea: s'apuntava al club de tir amb arc, intentava negociar la relació més o menys malaltissa que tenia amb les seves habilitats per aquell esport, impressionava amb aquestes a l'única noia d'aquell institut que, a més, tenia una postura quan tirava amb l'arc que enamorava i tot fàcil i agradable. Només eren unes activitats d'un club escolar, no semblava que hagués d'importar-li gaire. I tanmateix...

Tanmateix, en primer lloc havia hagut d'entrar en escena aquell tros d'ase. D'acord, potser l'insult era innecessari, el Miyaji no tenia la culpa de tot el que passava, però sí que era una de les causes principals. A més, si l'atmosfera del club resultava en algunes ocasions irrespirable hi tenia força a veure. I sí, potser l'Azusa havia d'admetre que ell també era part del problema, però tot i que intentava seguir mantenint la seva calma habitual, el seu somriure, el cert és que començava a sentir-se com un intrús.

No podia evitar pensar en aquella conversa que semblava anar al quid de la qüestió: la batalla entre els resultats i l'esforç. El cert és que l'Azusa podia arribar a admirar l'esforç com a concepte, veure la concentració habitual del Miyaji i la seva seriositat era quelcom que, des de la distància, sabent que mai s'identificaria, en certa manera podia arribar a envejar. Era una qüestió complicada perquè més que envejar del tot era adonar-se, gairebé amb sorpresa, que no tothom es regia per les mateixes lògiques que ell, era des d'aquella estranyesa, des d'aquella distància que podia situar les emocions complexes en veure un estil de vida tan diferent al seu. La curiositat de la novetat? Qui sap.

Però el cert és que es veia capaç d'acceptar-lo, de reconèixer que tot i que fos incompatible amb ell era respectable, però en canvi... En canvi, el Miyaji s'entestava en dir-li una vegada i una altra que no el reconeixeria, que tot el que per ell havia format part de la seva vida no era digne, no valia un borrall. I què havia de fer en aquelles circumstàncies el noi? Quedar-se callat? No contraatacar i anar just al punt feble?

Evidentment no, si a l'Azusa hi havia alguna cosa que se li donava especialment bé era defendre's, de qualsevol i amb duresa. No tenia la paciència per callar-se tot el que pensava. De fet, sovint es descobria havent estat més cruel del que pretenia, això sí, sempre adornat amb un somriure.

L'Azusa tenia clar que la vida era massa curta per reprimir-se res del que es pensava i tot i que en part, sense saber ben bé perquè hi pensava tant, seguia afectat perquè el Miyaji només sentís el que semblava animadversió per ell, allò no feia canviar-li de parer en la seva forma d'actuar, no es reprimiria per ningú.

Tanmateix, per molt que fos temptador pensar així els seus problemes, o potser no calia utilitzar aquella paraula massa contundent, potser incomoditats era més adequada, amb aquell club no acabaven allà. No, també els comportaments dels que, de forma afectuosa els anomenaven el trio d'idiotes, no ajudaven a que l'Azusa volgués seguir pertanyent.

De fet, sovint es preguntava perquè insistia en seguir allà. Al cap i a la fi la seva relació amb l'arc tampoc és que fos del tot senzilla... Però en fi, preferia no pensar gaire en allò.

—Mira el Kinose en canvi, només porta tres setmanes i l'han seleccionat sense problemes per la pre-eliminatòria i l'ha passat.

—Ja... Clar, com és un geni...

—Suposo que és el que té, la gent normal com nosaltres no pot aspirar a ser com la gent amb talent.

L'Azusa no volia escoltar aquella conversació. De fet, si hagués pogut evitar-ho simplement s'hauria tapat les orelles i prou, n'estava tan fart de tot plegat... Si hagués estat de millor humor potser s'hauria enfadat i prou però el cert és que no tenia forces ni de fer-ho. Va sospirar.

La Tsukiko, que sempre semblava estar molt atenta a mantenir l'harmonia del grup va intentar animar-lo. El cert és que l'Azusa començava a veure les correspondències entre aquella figura noble tirant amb l'arc i la seva personalitat, la trobava particularment amable i, juntament amb el capità, els dos únics motius que li feien no tenir tan clar que la decisió adequada fos anar-se d'aquell club. Allò i que sentia que seria interpretat com una derrota, que, de fet, ell mateix sentiria com una derrota desertar, especialment de cara a aquell noi que el treia de polleguera.

—No et preocupis Tsukiko, no m'afecta.

Hi havia quelcom de sincer en aquella frase tot i que alhora no deixava de ser una mentida. I sí, l'Azusa era conscient de les seves contradiccions, però tot i que sabia que no l'afectava, o si més no que ja era tan habitual sentir aquell tipus de converses que si deixava que l'afectés no arribaria a enlloc, també sabia que era ingenu pensar que qualsevol tipus de comentari que et poguessin dirigir no t'afectava, tot afectava d'alguna manera o altra. Per molt que es volgués pensar com a resistent davant del que només podia qualificar com atacs, tot i que potser per algú altre resultessin banalitats, el cert és que es sabia vulnerable al que podien dir els altres.

—I això que fa un any que no tocava l'arc... Com es nota que és un geni —va dir l'Inukai.

—I té tant de talent... —va continuar el Koguma.

La conversació seguia detallant els seus mèrits des d'aquella evident enveja. L'Azusa començava a notar certa excitació que sabia que li costaria amagar, com era el seu costum, si la cosa continuava gaire més.

—Nosaltres som normals, mai podrem fer el que fa un geni —va continuar l'Inukai.

L'Azusa començava a pensar que si sentia un cop més la paraula “geni” per referir-se a si mateix acabaria explotant i les conseqüències no serien agradables.

—Ei, deixeu de parlar així —va intervenir la Tsukiko intentant calmar els ànims.

Potser el veure fins i tot aquella noia amable preocupada per ell va fer-lo actuar. Potser no li servia de res aquell orgull, però sentia que havia de poder combatre les seves pròpies batalles.

—No té res a veure amb que sigui un geni, ho sabeu, no?

El seu to era tallant, més tallant del que s'hauria pensat mirant el seu rostre que encara aconseguia mostrar aquell somriure tan propi del noi i que portava per bandera davant d'un món que semblava que el volia enfonsar. Mentre pogués tapar totes les seves insatisfaccions amb un somriure, l'Azusa tenia la sensació que podria continuar endavant sense problemes.

El trio semblava haver-se adonat de la seva presència i que tota aquella conversa havia estat escoltada per l'Azusa. El noi no podia evitar preguntar-se davant d'aquella reacció de sorpresa i, en certa manera, de vergonya per haver-los descobert criticant-lo si no podrien haver-se estalviat tota aquella conversa.

—El cert és que entreno tots els dies fins que no puc més —va continuar l'Azusa.

Va sentir certa satisfacció en veure les cares d'incredulitat dels tres nois i va continuar jugant amb les reaccions d'aquells tres.

—No, òbviament, només estava de broma. Evidentment com sóc un geni no necessito practicar.

De nou, el somriure que mostrava la seva cara era gairebé agressiu, o si més no el to no concordava amb els seus gestos, però sobretot la dissonància es trobava en les seves emocions que cada cop semblaven menys incontrolables i aquell gest que semblava estar a punt de desaparèixer del seu rostre. L'Azusa sentia una coïssor que reconeixia massa bé i que volia ignorar ja que odiava amb totes les seves forces.

—Quina enveja... —va dir l'Inukai.

—Llavors no hauries d'esforçar-te?

En pronunciar aquella frase, que de nou semblava capaç de tallar alguna cosa només amb aquell to de veu, l'Azusa no va poder evitar pensar que era en certa manera irònic que estigués parlant d'esforçar-se, allò que el Miyaji semblava posar com a prioritat i que els havia fet discutir sobre les perspectives amb les que veien el tir amb arc, o potser el món.

Es preguntava per què coi una paraula d'ús tan habitual com “esforç” havia quedat enganxada al record d'aquell noi, i es va sentir en certa manera inquiet en adonar-se que allò el feia més present en els seus pensaments del que resultaria desitjable.

—Que irritant que ho diguis tu —va respondre l'Inukai amb certa lleugeresa que, vistes les circumstàncies, l'Azusa mig admirava.

—Llavors creus que si m'esforço podré ser tan bo com tu? —va dir el Koguma.

El to innocent d'aquell noi encara va fer que detectés que les emocions indesitjables estaven tornant-se en ira. Estava cabrejat i veure algú com aquell noi, amb cap tipus d'opinió i fàcilment influenciable, encara el fotia de més mala lluna. Si volia un sí que s'ho hagués preguntat al Miyaji, era evident que l'Azusa li diria que anava tard. A sobre d'encolomar-li aquella etiqueta que el restringia com a ésser humà i que independentment del que fes sempre servia com una explicació, aquell “geni” que ressonava gairebé com a resposta de cada passa que feia, a sobre pretenia que li donés confort?

Havia de fugir, resultava sufocant continuar en aquella habitació compartint aire amb aquells.

—Era una broma. Ens hem d'esforçar tots. Vaig a rentar-me la cara i torno.

Era la primera excusa que se li havia ocorregut però necessitava anar-se immediatament, tenia por d'acabar plorant i era quelcom que no es pensava permetre, no davant de ningú. Però abans de poder anar-se la noia el va interrompre en la seva fugida. Va preocupar-se per ell i tot i que l'Azusa va intentar desempallegar-se d'ella, resultava insistent. Massa insistent i tafanera pel seu gust, però alhora, tot i que no ho volgués reconèixer, en el fons s'alegrava que algú fos capaç de veure sota la màscara del seu somriure. Li feia por, li feia una por terrible que descobrissin aquella falsedat però també tenia l'esperança, probablement secreta, que algú tingués la persistència suficient per reconèixer qui era rere aquell somriure. No imaginava a la Tsukiko fent-ho, o no del tot, però es podia perdre uns segons en aquelles fantasies.

Tanmateix encara no tenia tanta confiança amb ella per mostrar-se d'aquella forma tan vulnerable així que va fer el de sempre: provar la carta de la no-seriositat.

—El cert és que no em trobo gaire bé.

El gest trist i preocupat de la noia va semblar que encara s'expandia i es feia més evident. Veritablement la Tsukiko semblava massa bona noia, o almenys ho era pels estàndards de l'Azusa.

—És broma, és broma. Només volia aprofitar-me de tu, fer veure que em sentia malament i a veure si així t'enamoraves de mi. Ha funcionat, no?

La Tsukiko no sabia que dir. Era evident que el noi es sentia malament però alhora... Què podia dir-li? Què podia fer per retenir-lo i intentar fer-lo parlar del seu dolor? Allò l'ajudaria? Sense saber que fer va deixar que se n'anés i encara amb el cor mig encongit, sentint-se culpable de no haver estat capaç d'ajudar a aquell noi, va sentir com el capità del club i el Miyaji apareixien en escena dient-li que millor que el deixessin sol una estona, que potser ho necessitava. Va sorprendre-li especialment la mirada preocupada que portava el Miyaji. Semblava veritablement preocupat pel noi. No s'odiaven? O almenys tenien una relació tensa? Què era aquella preocupació que semblava sincera?

Els tres semblaven preocupats per la situació en la què estaven. L'ambient del grup no era el més adequat per fomentar el bon rotllo, s'acabava d'anar d'aquella sala un dels integrants del club probablement per la pressió a la què l'havien acabat sometent amb aquella mena de comentaris, potser trivials, sense gaire profunditat, sense mala intenció però que s'acumulaven sense remei i que era impossible negar els seus efectes.

—El més probable és que jo també hagi col·laborat amb la meva actitud...

El Ryuunosuke s'adonava que potser la seva actitud no havia estat la millor, que els seus prejudicis, aquella forma de ser tan diferent a la seva, l'havien encegat davant l'ésser humà. El noi es veia amb tot el dret d'estar enfadat i carregar contra algú que gairebé sentia com una amenaça cap a qui era, però el cert és que de la mateixa manera que ell a vegades podia haver-se quedat més capficat amb alguns dels comentaris que semblaven dards enverinats del Kinose, era evident que el noi també podia haver-se sentit ferit per alguna de les seves paraules. La culpabilitat per la part que li tocava de l'estrés d'aquell noi feien que el Miyaji es sentís força incòmode.

—Al principi em vaig sentir molest amb ell per com deia que havia entrat al club en quedar impressionat per la teva forma de tirar amb arc, Tsukiko... El cert és que en el fons l'entenc, hi ha quelcom especial en la teva postura tot i que no sàpiga com expressar-ho. Però el cert és que la seva manera de ser era simplement... Suposo que inconcebible, per mi només existeix l'esforç, la determinació i com no podia veure que ell fes res de tot això doncs... Simplement no el podia acceptar. Suposo que cadascú té els seus valors i les seves prioritats, el que per mi pot ser central per ell no val res i tot i que em costi, simplement haig d'acceptar que existeix gent així. Suposo que sentia enveja...

Un cop havia obert la boca i havia començat a reflexionar en veu alta el Ryuunosuke no podia parar. Els sentiments que tenia cap a aquell noi, tota aquella ira mal dirigida, l'enveja, l'admiració, la por, cada cop feien més sentit i resultaven en quelcom que feia evident una part d'ell que no desitjava acceptar com a pròpia, una que li havia resultat desagradable de descobrir i que el feia adonar-se que, independentment del que hagués sentit, havia resultat injust amb aquell noi.

El seu gairebé monòleg, al cap i a la fi el Homare i la Tsukiko seguien aquella conversa, no semblava poder tenir fi precisament per com era impossible donar un sentit únic a tota aquella barreja de sensacions conflictives. Què coi havia fet amb ell aquell nouvingut? Què n'havia fet d'aquella calma que pensava que el caracteritzava i el feia sentir orgullós?

El Ryuunosuke no podia evitar recordar la postura d'aquell noi quan tirava l'arc. Si l'Azusa s'havia animat a entrar al club d'arc en veure a la Tsukiko, el cert és que el Miyaji no podia evitar pensar que li hauria passat quelcom semblant d'haver vist aquell noi tirant amb arc. Tot i que a vegades somreia amb aquell somriure que odiava tant el cert és que hi havia quelcom seriós en aquella postura, quelcom que no acabava d'entendre d'aquell noi, quelcom que, tanmateix, havia decidit ignorar a l'hora de fer-se el seu retrat ja que preferia simplificar com el veia, cegat com estava. Potser ja havia arribat el moment d'intentar canviar les coses.

—No creus que a partir d'ara podries fer-te més amic de l'Azusa? —va dir la Tsukiko.

El noi es va quedar pensant una estona. Sí, podria ser però... El somriure insistent i massa exagerat semblava tornar amb més força que mai. S'havia passat, l'havia jutjat massa d'hora però, amics? Ell i el Kinose? De que podien parlar? Podien ni tan sols parlar? Hauria de fer un esforç s'havia promés que les coses anirien diferents d'ara endavant però... Semblava complicat.

—No, reconec el seu interès per l'arc i també com a membre del grup i en fi, intentaré comportar-me millor, però en fi, no crec que siguem amics.

Van acabar demanant a la noia que anés a pel Kinose. El Miyaji no podia evitar sentir certa inquietud davant la idea que potser el noi havia decidit anar-se, deixar d'una banda aquell club on no semblava ser benvingut. Imaginava que era la culpabilitat que sentia el que feia que la idea que el Kinose abandonés el club es presentés com quelcom desagradable.

La Tsukiko no va tardar en trobar al noi, encara a la font amb el que semblava la mirada perduda i pocs ànims de moure's.

—M'has vingut a buscar?

—Ja saps, no podia deixar-te sol, no creus?

—Ets una mica tafanera, no?

No hi havia maldat en aquella frase. De debò s'alegrava que la Tsukiko s'hagués preocupat per ell. Ara que s'havia calmat la ira ja no la dirigia contra els altres sinó contra ell mateix. No tenia gaire sentit, però es sentia culpable d'haver-se sentit acorralat per quelcom que ja hauria d'haver superat feia temps. Potser era ridícul sentir-se culpable de les pròpies emocions però l'Azusa no podia evitar-ho.

—Com a veterana del club bé m'haig de preocupar pels nouvinguts, no?

—La nostra relació només és això, veritat?

L'Azusa no semblava ser capaç de controlar encara el seu to de veu i la decepció que va sentir en veure que els termes de la seva relació es reduïen a allò no era simulada. Es preguntava si no s'estaria mig enamoriscant d'aquella noia. Li resultava difícil prendre's seriosament els seus sentiments però alhora no podia negar-se que es sentia atret per ella. Tot i que imaginar-se competint per ella amb el Miyaji encara feia que tot allò li resultés menys seriós, s'imaginava aquell noi amb el front arrufat, incapaç de dir res a la noia sentint-se frustrat amb ell, i una part d'ell només podia riure davant d'aquella visió. Però era un riure encara amarg, no es sentia gaire còmode amb tot plegat li havia fet recordar coses que preferia no pensar.

—El cert és que no tinc res, saps? —va fer una pausa sense saber si havia de continuar o no— La gent que s'esforça, com el Miyaji, pots veure com han construït quelcom del que poden sentir-se orgullosos, quelcom que només els hi pertany a ells mateixos, però jo... En fi, suposo que en el fons m'agrada el tir amb arc, el vaig practicar durant dos anys però... Amb la gent com el Miyaji em costa congeniar, saps què vull dir?

Sí, en el fons li agradava el tir amb arc. Havia renunciat a ell però no havia pogut evitar tornar-hi, com una droga de la què no pots sortir del tot. Sempre havia tingut una relació un pel malsana amb aquell esport però en fi, tot i que havia de servir com una explicació pel seu comportament era més aviat una reflexió en veu alta, una forma d'organitzar coses que preferia que es mantinguessin en el caos de la seva ment.

La Tsukiko va intentar animar-lo. De debò pensava que els membres del club, tot i que no havien actuat de forma del tot correcta, començaven a pensar en l'Azusa com un més, que de debò podien aconseguir crear un bon grup entre tots. Estava segura que les coses podien anar a millor sobretot ara que aquell parell semblava voler intentar millorar la seva relació.

 

Van tornar al camp de tir on encara restaven el capità i el Miyaji.

—Mira que ets lent! Quants minuts has tardat en rentar-te la cara?

El to agressiu del Miyaji va fer que l'Azusa es relaxés. Hi havia quelcom reconfortant en veure que tot i que probablement aquell noi sabia tot el que havia passat volgués aparentar certa normalitat. Es preguntava perquè aquell to autoritari li semblava agradable de sentir.

La Tsukiko no va tardar en disculpar-se per haver-los fet esperar.

—No ens quedava una altra si no us esperàvem no podíem tancar.

—Miyaji, no diguis mentides. Saps perfectament que tinc les claus, oi? —va dir el capità.

El Miyaji va queixar-se de forma explícita. D'acord, potser mentir no era la millor manera d'anar per la vida però hi havia coses que encara li costava dir-les.

—Miyaji, si que tens temps lliure, no? —va intervenir l'Azusa aprofitant que semblava que era bon moment per burxar el noi.

—Temps lliure? Au, ves a canviar-te i ves-te'n a casa! Jo ja me'n vaig —va dir i per donar més èmfasi va començar a marxar-se.

Tanmateix, ni la Tsukiko ni el capità el van deixar. El Miyaji havia promés que intentaria arreglar les coses amb l'Azusa així que no li quedava una altra que parlar-li. No podia fugir a la primera de canvi.

—No li havies de dir alguna cosa a l'Azusa? —va intervenir el Homare.

—Eeeeh? Què m'has de dir?

Les “e” d'aquell noi començaven a molestar-lo. Aquelles _e_ que exagerava sempre que parlava amb ell, que sonaven a una sorpresa tan fingida, que, en definitiva, sempre semblaven tenir com a blanc al Miyaji i que sempre encertaven de ple, frustrant-lo.

—No tinc res a dir-te.

—A veure, tens alguna cosa a dir o no...

—Bé, suposo que si em preguntes et podria dir que sí...

L'Azusa començava a veure-li la gràcia a aquella conversa absurda. Estaven en un bucle sense fi o només era la seva imaginació?

—Sí o no? —va insistir l'Azusa somrient ja que definitivament allò ja era passar-se.

—Ànims Miyaji... —va dir la Tsukiko.

—D'acord, ja vaig... Kinose...

L'Azusa va sorprendre's en veure com el noi el mirava fixament, amb intensitat. Gairebé es sentia incòmode davant d'aquella mirada que li recordava a la que dirigia a la diana quan tirava amb l'arc. Era ell el seu objectiu? Ho pensaria també el noi amb aquells termes?

—El cert és que t'he vist tirar amb l'arc i veig que t'ho prens seriosament. Potser tenim valors diferents però no puc negar que sí, que vas en serio.

L'Azusa no va poder evitar sentir-se reconfortat en veure que almenys el noi semblava acceptar-lo com un més. Potser sí que tenia un lloc en aquell club?

—Miyaji... Per fi m'has reconegut com un membre més del club?

Però potser havia celebrat massa d'hora.

—Reconec les teves habilitats però no penso rendir-me, et superaré.

—M'estàs dient que siguem rivals?

—Ho pots dir així si vols.

O més aviat ara semblava tenir més motius per celebrar. Que aquell noi el reconegués simplement era un intent de tolerar la seva existència, de no molestar-lo activament però no acceptar-lo del tot. Tanmateix que l'acceptés com un rival, que entrés dintre de la seva cosmovisió i fos digne de romandre en aquesta, els convertia en iguals, iguals en tensió i amb risc d'acabar barallant-se, però iguals al cap i a la fi. Per primer cop semblava que algú més enllà del seu estatus de geni volia aproximar-se a ell partint des del mateix lloc. Allò el feia sentir quelcom agradable però difícil de definir que, tanmateix, va intentar no mostrar-ho de forma gaire evident.

—Jo tampoc penso perdre.

Semblava que a partir d'aquell moment les coses prendrien un altre rumb al club de tir amb arc. La conversació seguia però l'Azusa encara pensava en les possibilitats d'aquella nova relació.

—Sempre m'esforço al màxim! —va dir el Miyaji.

El capità havia deixat caure que a causa d'aquell nouvingut el Miyaji no havia donat el seu cent per cent i tot i que el cert és que era així, que no acabava de concentrar-se del tot amb la presència d'aquell noi en el club, no pensava dir-ho públicament. No deixaria que el posessin en evidència.

—És veritat, sempre t'esforces, m'agrada molt aquesta part de tu —va dir la Tsukiko demostrant el contrari.

—Per què dius això de sobte? Me'n vaig —va intentar dir el Mijayi sense que es notés que aquell comentari l'havia trasbalsat força.

L'Azusa no va poder reprimir el somriure en veure aquell intercanvi i veient com el Miyaji acabava fugint de l'escena. Sens dubte era molt graciós aquell noi, sobretot ara que el veia des d'una altra perspectiva. L'Azusa va començar a imaginar com podria fer-li la guitza per aquells evidents sentiments que tenia per la Tsukiko i encara va somriure més.

El Kanakubo va voler assegurar-se que l'Azusa havia entès que els termes de la relació entre els dos havien canviat, que aquelles paraules del Miyaji en part podien ser enteses com una disculpa i un intent de millorar la relació que no havia començat en els millors del termes però l'Azusa va tranquil·litzar-lo, ho havia entès. No feia tant que el coneixia però començava a entendre com funcionava aquell noi incapaç de ser sincer.

L'Azusa es sentia esperançat amb el futur. Tot i que el dia havia començat de forma desastrosa les coses havien anat millor del que esperava. Potser les activitats del club li resultarien més agradables d'ara endavant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doncs aquí estem, amb un capítol més.  
> Perdoneu el monòleg que s'ha marcat el Ryuunosuke. Perdoneu també que de moment això segueixi de forma tan estricta el cànon, suposo que començaré a desenganxar-me del cànon a partir d'ara (o almenys això espero, tot i que hi ha escenes del cànon que les vull interpretar d'una altra manera, evidentment) però en fi, espero que no resulti pesat de llegir per qui conegui el cànon. Que, d'altra banda, dubto que ningú acabi llegint això però com sempre, per si hi ha algú que s'ha perdut per aquí.  
> Ah, perdoneu també que se m'ha fet un pel llarg el capítol però volia acabar l'escena.


	4. Capítol 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Azusa comença a divertir-se, potser un pel massa.  
> El Ryuunosuke no sap que fer al respecte.

El Ryuunosuke havia de reconèixer que potser haver estat sincer amb l'Azusa no havia estat de les seves millors idees. De fet, hi havia una part d'ell que entenia que havia fet el que era correcte, que potser a partir d'aquell moment la relació entre ambdós seria menys tensa, o almenys menys dolorosa però... No era fàcil. No era gens fàcil i menys quan aquell noi semblava no poder esborrar aquell somriure burleta cada cop que li parlava. Probablement per allò li va sorprendre tant aquell comentari de la Tsukiko:

—Últimament et veig més entusiasta que de costum.

—De debò?

Aquella observació casual, externa, i probablement aquell segon adjectiu era el que més l'inquietava, pensar com es veia des de fora de la seva ment, va fer-li pensar el que potser per altra gent era evident: potser ara es sentia més relaxat, més disposat a gaudir del club. I bé després hi havia la part que no volia acceptar, la causa d'aquell estat d'ànim: ara almenys no sentia hostilitat per aquell noi. O almenys no era aquella tensió que feia que una part d'ell temés els encontres. 

De fet, semblava que els sentiments havien mudat, en part, i de forma força estranya al seu parer, s'adonava que sentia més curiositat que por. Curiositat per saber que passaria quan parlés amb ell i que, per tant, feia que també tingués certes ganes de trobar-lo. Tot plegat es feia complicat d'entendre a la seva ment acostumada a patrons rectes i estables. El Kinose era l'excepció difícil de fer entrar en el seu esquema.

La noia insistia en com semblava que s'estava divertint i el Ryuunosuke només podia pensar que allò era anar un pas massa lluny. Divertir-se no era un verb fàcil d'acceptar per aquell noi, menys en un context seriós com era el del tir amb arc i pensar que fos gràcies a la presència del Kinose era simplement inconcebible.

—No deu ser perquè m'has reconegut com a rival que ara t'ho passes millor? —va dir l'Azusa.

—Ah, estaves aquí Azusa? —va dir la Tsukiko.

—Sempre em prenc molt seriosament el tir amb arc, tu no tens res a veure amb tot això.

L'Azusa estava especialment de bon humor. Es podria dir que resultava perillós. O si més no això pretenia resultar per aquell noi massa seriós.

—Et fa vergonya?

—De què hauria de tenir vergonya, Kinose?

El to del Miyaji seguia sent el de sempre però la vermellor del seu rostre era un premi pels ulls de l'Azusa. S'havia adonat de quelcom que potser resultava evident pels altres però que a ell li havia costat assumir, la serietat d'aquell noi era només a mitges. Sí, s'ho prenia tot molt a la valenta però l'estoïcisme que volia pretendre era una fatxada tan fina que a la mínima que el provocaves les seves galtes responien o en d'altres ocasions, simplement, apartava la mirada. No és que fos el gran descobriment però el que si que resultava una novetat per l'Azusa és que ara només volia buscar aquells gests que trencaven amb el seu estat habitual. O més aviat, sentia cert goig estrany en provocar-lo.

—D'acord, tranquil, ho deixo aquí.

—Sempre estàs igual. Et penses que em fa vergonya reconèixer que ets bo amb l'arc?

—No és així?

Semblava que el Kinose només podia desafiar-lo, en tot camp possible i en qualsevol cosa que digués.

—No, més que vergonya el problema és que és incapaç de ser sincer —va afegir la Tsukiko.

—Eh! No decideixis per mi el que em passa

El Ryuunosuke es preguntava per què fins i tot aquella noia, o més aviat, especialment aquella noia, semblaven trobar evidents les seves reaccions. Es preguntava si també semblaria evident el que sentiria per ella? Tothom semblava menystenir les seves pròpies percepcions o potser tot plegat era menys dramàtic?

—Bé, si és això m'alegro. De fet em fa feliç que m'hagis reconegut com a rival.

L'Azusa va somriure amb quelcom que li semblava més sincer de l'habitual i es preguntava a si mateix per què el fet de pronunciar aquelles paraules, de tornar a recordar-se que ara tenia un rival, algú que el reconeixia com a igual, seguia fent-lo feliç.

—Jo no he dit això...

El Ryuunosuke es sentia força trasbalsat, aquell somriure del noi era... Poc habitual? Hi havia quelcom estrany en ell? Per què coi s'estava fixant de forma tan obsessiva en el somriure d'aquell noi? Per sort la discussió no va anar més enllà i el capità va redirigir la pràctica. Tornava a pensar en com les conversacions amb aquell noi seguien generant-li massa conflictes, expectació i por a parts iguales i en aquell moment dominava la por. A vegades pensava que acabava dient coses que mai hagués volgut dir per culpa d'aquell noi.

Va intentar continuar amb la seva pràctica habitual, intentant ignorar l'existència d'aquell noi. El Koguma, aquell noi que semblava sempre estar a punt de fugir a la mínima que es posava a cridar una mica, va demanar-li si podia ajudar-lo i va acceptar. El Ryuunosuke agraïa veure un noi com aquell —que portava menys temps al club— volent seguir el model dels altres i demanant-li consell. De fet, aquell noi en especial i les seves ganes d'esforçar-se, tot i que semblés no tenir gens de confiança, feien que sempre tingués ganes d'ajudar-lo. A més, tot i que no ho volgués acceptar, o almenys preferís no fer-ho, el fet de posar-se a ensenyar el feia sentir-se més mereixedor d'aquella posició d'autoritat en el club. Encara a vegades es sentia estrany considerant-se com era el subcapità d'aquella associació.

 

 

El Ryuunosuke estava centrat en modificar la postura del noi i indicant-li alguns consells a l'hora de tirar, mostrant-li com ho feia ell o rectificant directament la postura del noi quan aquella veu pronunciant el seu nom va treure'l de la seva concentració.

—Miyaji, crec que no li estàs ensenyant bé

L'Azusa portava una estona més centrat en l'escena d'aquell Miyaji en un paper de professor que en la seva pròpia diana. Hi havia quelcom que l'interessava de veure aquell noi amb el seu posat autoritari habitual en una tasca que li permetia fer-ho. De nou, l'Azusa es preguntava si és que s'estava sentint atret per aquella falsa autoritat, si buscava una autoritat real o què era exactament el que feia que, una vegada i una altra, interrompés el que fos que estava fent l'altre noi per fer evident la seva presència.

La resta del club va girar-se a mirar que estava passant. Semblava que un combat de dimensions èpiques estava a punt d'ocórrer en aquell club, res tornaria a ser igual. No, evidentment, però el cert és que hi havia certa expectació, tots els membres tenien curiositat per veure que podia passar entre aquells dos. La majoria es preguntaven d'on treia el valor el Kinose per portar la contrària a aquell noi conegut pel seu caràcter.

El Ryuunosuke sentia més curiositat que ràbia. Per una vegada almenys el noi semblava tenir algun motiu per contradir-lo. Observava com el Kinose treballava corregint la postura del noi, les seves mans passaven de forma eficient pel braç d'aquell noi indicant on havia d'estirar més o si la distància era o no l'adequada, hi havia quelcom en la forma en la que movia les mans que feia que els moviments més o menys precisos li resultessin hipnòtics.

L'Azusa sabia que tenia l'atenció de l'altre noi i volia recrear-se en els seus moviments. La cosa no donava per molt i tenir aquell noi de per mig en el que era quelcom entre dos tampoc era la millor situació possible. Aquell dia l'Azusa tenia un humor perillós, tenia massa energia, masses ganes de deixar-se emportar i buscar fins a on podien arribar els límits del Miyaji.

—Vols que t'ho mostri directament a tu? Et veig mirant-me amb tanta atenció que potser vols que t'ajudi?

—Només em sembla interessant veure altres mètodes

—De debò que no vols que t'ajudi? Potser ho entendràs millor si t'ho explico directament a tu

Hi havia alguna cosa en el to de l'Azusa que el feia adonar-se que potser les seves intencions s'estaven rebel·lant de forma molt evident. Tot i que tampoc havia de patir pel Miyaji, era el tipus de noi que probablement ni l'entrava al cap que algú estava lligant amb ell. Perquè sí, l'Azusa havia volgut pensar que l'interès que tenia per aquell noi no era més que un contrast de caràcters però no es podia negar que la insistència era causada per un interès i que en aquell moment volgués convèncer-lo que deixés tocar-lo... Bé, les seves accions eren força evidents. No sabia exactament que pensar de tot allò. El noi volia prendre-s'ho amb lleugeresa. Volia tractar les interaccions amb aquell noi com ho hagués fet amb qualsevol noia per qui s'havia interessat prèviament, com la Tsukiko mateixa. Però alhora...

Bé, sí, reconèixer-se com a bisexual tampoc era un problema, era quelcom que sospitava des de feia temps i que semblava que amb aquell interès es feia una realitat incontestable. No era quelcom que pogués anunciar als quatre vents, o si més no, no ho era si preferia tenir una vida senzilla, però vaja, la qüestió és que per molt que tingués interaccions que amb una noia s'haguessin classificat de flirteig sens cap mena de dubte amb aquell noi ningú pensaria que es tractava d'això. Ni tan sols el principal afectat així que l'Azusa va decidir fer el que acostumava a fer, actuar seguint els seus instints.

—No cal, però vaja, si insisteixes

El Miyaji no va mirar-lo en respondre allò. L'Azusa va aprofitar per aproximar-se al noi i tocar lleugerament el braç amb el que tensava la corda. Veient-lo tan a prop la seva figura encara l'imposava més. En el fons no volia destorbar-la, hi havia quelcom tan propi d'aquell noi que no volia trencar-lo. Tanmateix, l'Azusa va aprofitar la proximitat per fer de les seves.

El Ryuunosuke notava els braços de l'Azusa massa a prop del seu cos pel seu gust. Hi havia quelcom en aquella proximitat que el feia sentir incòmode i nerviós. Per què el posava tan nerviós aquell noi? O més aviat, per què s'havia de posar nerviós sentint-lo a prop? Només l'estava mostrant la seva tècnica. Tanmateix, notava com certa suor, que volia atribuir a l'esforç físic, s'estenia pel seu cos. De debò el fet que estigués tan pròxim a ell l'estava afectant tant? Gairebé notava com el cor se li estava accelerant.

De fet podia semblar graciós perquè el noi era força més baixet que ell així que per tal de mostrar-li com fer-ho la seva postura era estranya. Tanmateix, el Ryuunosuke era incapaç de veure-ho així i quan va notar una de les seves mans a l'obertura del _kimono_ va ser la gota que va fer vessar el got.

—On coi toques?

—A cap lloc, només t'anava a dir que portes el _kimono_ massa obert, sembla mentida que algú com tu s'hagi descuidat. 

El noi va enrojolar-se com semblava ser costum. Tanmateix l'Azusa es preguntava si no s'havia passat. Sí, evidentment només volia que fos una broma, no pensava posar-se a magrejar aquell noi davant de tota la gent del club, i menys sense el seu consentiment. Tot i que, d'altra banda, no acabava de fer exactament allò? Esperava que no s'interpretés així. Va veure com el noi es girava i s'afanyava a col·locar-se bé la roba.

Semblava que el Miyaji s'havia asserenat després d'aquell incident així que l'Azusa no penedit però potser tenint certa consideració va decidir centrar-se en continuar parlant sobre tècnica de tir amb arc, a certa distància de seguretat i sense cap tipus de problema per discutir qualsevol cosa amb la que no estigués d'acord amb ell, per molt que el Miyaji tingués més anys en aquell club.

El Ryuunosuke cada cop estava més convençut que a aquell noi no hi havia manera d'entendre'l, tot just després que l'hagués torbat amb aquella proximitat no tenia problema en tornar a parlar com si no hagués passat res. O més aviat, potser no havia passat res i l'únic afectat per tot allò era ell. De nou, el noi es recordava a si mateix que el millor que podia fer era simular serenitat.

—Miyaji, tornes a arrufar el front.

El Ryuunosuke es preguntava per què la forma de pronunciar el seu nom en boca d'aquell noi li semblava tan burleta. Per què semblava que cada cop que l'anomenava posava alguna cosa en perill i, fos per educació, per algun instint bàsic o per alguna altra cosa en la que no volia pensar, no podia evitar reaccionar cada vegada que el sentia.

L'Azusa només pensava en que tenia la temptació d'esborrar aquella marca que se li feia al front i que portava observant des de feia setmanes passant el seu dit. Només d'imaginar-se la reacció del noi si s'hagués atrevit a fer-ho li feia venir ganes de riure, però no volia espantar-lo, o no més del necessari.

—Deixa'm tranquil.

—Si sempre arrufes el front et quedaràs amb aquesta expressió per sempre.

Hi havia certa tendresa en aquell to? No podia ser. Segur que només era condescendència.

—És veritat!

—Completament, ara que ho dius.

Dos dels nois del club havien intervingut en aquella conversació que tot i que semblava privada s'estava donant als ulls de tothom. Potser era exagerar però hi havia certa atmosfera curiosa entre aquells dos que no feia tant semblaven odiar-se.

—Pensa que si se't queda aquesta cara a la gent encara li farà més por apropar-se a tu —va continuar l'Azusa que, de nou, havia trobat una línia de conversa que semblava fer reaccionar al Miyaji.

—No et prens res seriosament.

Semblava que el Miyaji s'estava enfadant. Potser s'havia passat? Els altres membres del club semblaven acostumats a aquelles reaccions del subcapità i tothom estava esperant l'explosió. L'Azusa sentia curiositat.

—Encara et queden mil anys per ser un bon tirador amb arc. Ves-te'n a tirar amb una goma mil vegades abans de tornar a tocar l'arc! —va acabar explotant el Ryuunosuke.

—Una goma? Com vulguis. Pensa que després tenim classe, creus que em donarà temps a fer-ho?

El Ryuunosuke no s'ho creia. Quin tipus de resposta era aquella? Li havia fotut la bronca, era un càstig. Per què continuava somrient?

—Et sembla que ho faci només cent cops?

—Fes el que et doni la gana.

L'Azusa reconeixia que s'ho passava massa bé traient-lo de polleguera. La cara d'incredulitat que acabava de fer en veure que l'havia respost sense dubtes no tenia preu. A més, reconeixia que tenia la dubtosa habilitat de ser incapaç de quedar-se callat.

—Si vols netejo la sala, eh? El que prefereixis.

—No he dit això!

Com sempre, al parer de l'Azusa, com era evident, el capità venia a tallar-los el rotllo amb l'excusa que potser les seves discussions no eren quelcom que hagués de passar en el camp de tir. L'Azusa es preguntava si només era ell que ho veia com un flirteig. Suposava que sí. En qualsevol cas, tampoc volia emmerdar més la situació així que va decidir obeir. No podia negar, això sí, que s'havia divertit massa. Però en veure la Tsukiko va pensar que potser encara podia divertir-se una mica més.

—Miyaji no li facis al cas, ja saps que l'Azusa va sempre a la seva, és força despreocupat.

—Vaig sempre a la meva? Què vols dir? —va dir l'Azusa.

—Bé... —la Tsukiko no sabia que dir exactament.

—Algun cop t'has posat nerviós? Saps el que significa? —va intervenir el Ryuunosuke.

—Clar que ho sé. Nerviós: estat d'ànim caracteritzar per l'excitació.

—Azusa, sembles un diccionari —va dir la Tsukiko.

El Ryuunosuke estava d'acord amb ella. Aquell noi resultava impossible. Tenir una conversació amb sentit amb ell era una quimera.

—No em referia a això...

—Tsukiko, he dit alguna cosa incorrecta?

—No, però saps que no es referia a això, oi? —va dir la Tsukiko.

El Ryuunosuke començava a molestar-se que impliqués tant en aquella conversa a la Tsukiko. No sabia si era perquè semblava que l'ignorava quan estava parlant amb ell o perquè tenia por que acabés implicant a aquella noia en les seves xorrades.

—No t'he demanat que em defineixis el terme... —va dir exasperat el Ryuunosuke.

No va tardar en tornar a intervenir el capità a la conversació. Semblava que era l'únic capaç de finalitzar aquells intercanvis amb poc sentit que s'establien entre aquells dos. El Ryuunosuke es va alegrar de la intervenció del capità i la pràctica va intentar tornar a seguir el seu ritme habitual.

—Azusa, sembles força motivat? —va dir la Tsukiko.

De nou quan apareixia aquell nom el Ryuunosuke s'imaginava que les coses no acabarien bé.

—Des que el Miyaji m'ha reconegut com a rival estic molt feliç.

Era cert i la senzillesa amb la que ho havia dit li servia per treure-li pes a quelcom que potser en tenia més del que volia fer veure. A més, com sempre, la reacció de l'altre noi sempre valia la pena.

—O potser hauria de dir que vol competir amb mi tot i que estigui amb desavantatge —va continuar l'Azusa.

—Creus que estic en desavantatge? Et falten anys per estar al meu nivell.

—Ah sí? Per cert, Tsukiko.

Que de nou canviés la direcció de la conversació el va fotre. Tant li costava fer-li cas? No deixava de ser graciós si ho hagués pensat una mica més ja que semblava més aviat que la pregunta havia de ser la contrària.

—Kinose, escolta quan et parlen.

—Pareu d'una vegada, no feu més que parlar —va dir la Tsukiko.

Per una vegada no era el capità qui interrompia les seves discussions però una part del Ryuunosuke es va alegrar de tenir una excusa per deixar d'alterar-se pel que pogués respondre aquell noi.

El més probable és que el Kinose acabés amb la seva paciència i amb part de la seva salut. Tanmateix, una part d'ell que preferia ignorar, reconeixia que es mig divertia parlant amb ell, tot i que aquell verb encara li costés acceptar-lo tant en relació a si mateix com encara més en relació a aquell noi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O sigui el que estic fent és il·legible. Estic escrivint els diàlegs literals de la novel·la visual però és que em fot massa gràcia per no fer-ho així.  
> De nou, com imagino que això no ho llegirà ningú no m'importa gaire i hem vingut a jugar, que diuen. Però de debò, és que els diàlegs d'aquesta novel·la visual són massa... Shipejables? En fi, m'enteneu. Són or per qui busqui emparellar-los i jo només els hi dono context, evidentment el meu context.  
> Així que res, continuaré copiant escenes de la novel·la visual i enrotllant-me en cada canvi de percepcions d'aquests dos. Perdoneu que m'enrotlli tant (em refereixo en el fic i no a les notes, però també em serveix a les notes haha).


	5. Capítol 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Tanabata i atmosferes curioses.

Com havien acabat els dos junts mirant les estrelles en el Tanabata? Per què no podia evitar pensar en les connotacions romàntiques d'aquella trobada? Per què el Ryuunosuke es sentia bé al seu costat? Encara no entenia res. Però tot plegat no havia tingut gaire sentit.

Tot havia començat per com després d'una pràctica de tir amb arc havien decidit marxar junts tots els membres del club a excepció del trio d'idiotes. Posant-se en marxa per fer camí el Ryuunosuke no va poder evitar queixar-se de com s'havia comportat el noi.

—He estat mirant-te durant la pràctica i no has llançat ni una fletxa.

L'Azusa tenia a la punta de la llengua el dir-li un “m'alegro que el meu cos sigui tant del teu interès”. Però se'l va reprimir i es va quedar aquella informació per ell mateix.

—Sí, avui m'ho he pres amb calma, però és que comparat amb el fervor amb el que tira el Miyaji sembla que no hagi fet res. A vegades penso que és un dimoni o alguna cosa així.

—T'atreveixes a dir-me dimoni?

El Ryuunosuke havia de reconèixer que respondre a les provocacions del Kinose a vegades ja li sortia de forma automàtica i tanmateix, sempre hi havia alguna que l'acabava sorprenent massa o deixant fora de joc. A més, sempre tenia la sensació que no parava de reclamar la seva atenció, el pitjor de tot és que mai sabia si allò eren imaginacions seves ocasionades perquè potser era ell el que la buscava.

—Més aviat volia dir que sembla que t'hagi posseït un dimoni quan tires amb l'arc?

—I amb això pretens arreglar el que acabes de dir?

La conversa es va dissoldre ràpidament amb la intervenció del capità i la Tsukiko. A vegades l'Azusa pensava que aquell parell devien estar un pel farts de les seves discussions, però cadascú s'entretenia com volia i l'Azusa cada cop més li estava agafant el gust a treure de polleguera al noi.

—És el primer cop que anem junts després de les pràctiques —va continuar la conversa el Kanakubo.

—Sí, i m'alegro, tot i que el cert és que preferiria que només estiguéssim la Tsukiko i jo sols.

L'Azusa es preguntava si de debò era això el que preferia. Evidentment, havia llençat l'esquer amb l'esperança que algú piqués, algú molt concret, però alhora, no podia deixar de pensar que tampoc acabava de mentir del tot. Sempre havia tingut una relació complexa amb els seus interessos, sexuals? Romàntics? No sabia ni com definir-los. De fet tampoc sabia exactament que pretenia, era freqüent que es sentís interessat per diversa gent alhora, no li agradava reprimir-se ni en aquest sentit ni en fer-ho explícit, però a l'hora de pensar en com portar un pas més enllà aquell interès... L'Azusa es bloquejava i per això s'escudava en capes i capes de frivolitat i bromes que no sabia molt bé si es sentia capaç de desmuntar o si en tenia ganes.

—Sempre dius més del que hauries de dir...

Efectivament, l'esquer havia funcionat i el Miyaji havia picat, el més graciós de tot plegat és que l'Azusa estava força d'acord amb aquella apreciació. Tanmateix, el que per aquell noi resultava un problema, per ell era més aviat una part de la seva identitat.

—Si que us heu fet amics, no?—va respondre el Kanakubo.

El Ryuunosuke preferia ignorar aquella pregunta i prendre-se-la com a retòrica. Però no podia evitar pensar que potser sí que es podien considerar amics o alguna cosa semblant. El pitjor de tot és que la idea no li acabava de desagradar.

Continuaven caminant i conversant sense gaire problema de tot i de res quan va irrompre al seu pas un bambú que feia evident que aquell dia no era com els altres. O si més no, que tots quatre no estaven gaire pendents del dia en el que vivien i necessitaven veure allò per tal d'adonar-se que era el Tanabata.

Era fàcil veure cap on es podia dirigir allò, quatre persones trobant-se un bambú disposat per tal de posar els desitjos de bona sort i amb papers de sobra per escriure alguna cosa? Era fàcil caure en la temptació d'escriure-hi quelcom, ni que fos una xorrada.

—Ostres no recordava que era el Tanabata —va començar l'Azusa.

—És veritat jo tampoc—va respondre el Kanakubo.

—Suposo que es podria dir que el bambú està ple d'hipocresies.

—Kinose, no cal que siguis tan cínic —va dir el Ryuunosuke.

—Fins fa un moment tu tampoc ni et recordaves que era el Tanabata així que no crec que t'ho prenguis tan seriosament... I bé, dubto molt que hi hagi gaire sinceritat en un desig públic.

El somriure del Kinose davant la seva increpació l'irritava. Sabia que en el fons hi havia alguna cosa de raó en el que deia, també ell era conscient que una tradició era un ritu buit de sentit però alhora el Ryuunosuke no podia evitar seguir tenint la necessitat de defensar-ho.

—Però anem a un institut molt vinculat a les estrelles, el mínim que podem fer és respectar les tradicions. A més, no fa mal a ningú escriure un desig. I no m'he recordat perquè estava ocupat, normalment sé el dia en el que visc.

—Sí, jo tenia ganes d'escriure'n i se m'ha oblidat... —va intervenir la Tsukiko.

—No hi ha problema, encara tens temps —va dir l'Azusa.

El somriure que el Kinose dirigia cap a la Tsukiko, a diferència del que dirigia cap a ell, era amable, feia que les seves faccions resultessin més relaxades, més tendres. Bé, potser aquell adjectiu era passar-se, però el Ryuunosuke no podia evitar comparar els dos somriures i adonar-se que el que li dirigia a ell només era burleta. Aquesta preocupació pel “només” li semblava estranya i innecessària així que va apartar de la ment aquell pensament.

—Ei, ja que estem tots aquí podríem aprofitar per escriure alguna cosa, no?

El capità amb aquella frase semblava o bé haver ignorat completament l'intercanvi entre el Miyaji i ell o simplement no considerar importants les seves queixes. L'Azusa no podia evitar somriure sarcàsticament, ho trobava tot plegat una xorrada però alhora sabia que acabaria caient davant l'entusiasme general que s'havia format en el grup.

—Mira fins i tot hi ha un Hikoboshi i una Orihime! —va dir el Kanakubo senyalant el bambú.

—Sí! L'han decorat amb molt de detall, fins i tot hi ha al mig la via làctia. Els separa la mateixa planta, em fa llàstima.

L'Azusa va veure l'entusiasme d'aquella noia trobant-lo més encantador que ridícul. No podia deixar-se emportar per aquest, o no almenys de forma sincera però veure'l en els altres sempre era agradable.

—Ets molt amable, Tsukiko —va dir el Kanakubo rient amb tendresa.

—Però no es veien un cop a l'any? Durant el Tanabata, no? Llavors per què no els posen junts? —va preguntar l'Azusa.

—Sí, però no recordo exactament per què no es podien veure... —va dir la Tsukiko.

—Després de casar-se només es divertien i no treballaven, per això els van castigar.

La tranquil·litat i la naturalitat amb la que havia dit allò, com si saber detalls d'una vella història fos quelcom normal per ell, no deixaven de sorprendre a l'Azusa. La cosa amb aquell noi i la seva seriositat és que sempre el sorprenia quan descobria alguna cosa que no acabava d'encaixar amb aquella serenitat. Hi havia quelcom d'atractiu, almenys per l'Azusa, en la forma com podia explicar aquella història, ja tantes vegades explicada tot i que el noi no volia fer l'esforç de recordar-la, perquè, al cap i a la fi segur que tenia mil variants com totes les històries. Potser era la sensibilitat inesperada d'aquell noi el que el sorprenia? Es podia parlar de sensibilitat pel simple fet que fos capaç d'explicar un conte?

Mentre l'escoltava explicar algunes històries l'Azusa es va sorprendre fantasiejant amb un futur, en algun lloc tranquil, mig adormint-se amb la veu del Miyaji de fons, com si l'expliqués un conte abans de dormir. L'Azusa era conscient d'aquell interès que tenia pel noi, però imaginar-se en una escena que semblava tan domèstica el va espantar, de nou i com sempre l'Azusa no tenia gens clar que se suposava que havia de fer un cop t'adonaves que algú t'agradava a part de lligar. Tampoc sabia si aquell interès era equivalent a poder dir que li agradava, també aquella noia li agradava... No volia complicar-se massa la vida al respecte, però aquella imatge en la què havia situat al Miyaji com una mena de narrador privat despertava en ell dubtes de difícil resolució.

No era l'únic, tanmateix, que havia escoltat amb atenció totes aquelles històries.

—Gràcies per explicar-la Miyaji, m'agrada molt sentir llegendes i contes, sobretot d'estrelles —va dir la Tsukiko.

—Quan vulguis te n'explico més —va respondre el Miyaji molt vermell.

L'Azusa el trobava especialment adorable tot i que li fes un pel de llàstima que aquell rubor no estigués dirigit a ell i que fos evident el seu interès per la Tsukiko. Potser per això va aprofitar per parlar:

—Que inesperat, no m'hagués imaginat mai sentir-te narrar una història tan romàntica.

Potser havia estat massa cruel, inesperat potser no era la paraula i increpar-lo per tenir una part romàntica potser no era del tot adequat, però no podia evitar-ho, sobretot perquè la vermellor de les seves galtes semblava respondre de forma positiva a les seves provocacions.

—Kinose, tens alguns problema amb això?

—Va, Miyaji, no t'enfadis —va intervenir el Kanakubo calmant els ànims.

—No, cap problema, és com el Tanabata, només passa un cop l'any, no creus Tsukiko?

El Ryuunosuke va notar la pressió en el seu front, aquella que era tan habitual quan parlava amb el Kinose i que imaginava que li produïa aquella marca sobre la qual tant li havia parlat. Per què no podia deixar-lo tranquil? Al cap i a la fi havia aconseguit que la Tsukiko es fixés en ell, que l'interessés el que estava explicant, quelcom que a ell mateix l'apassionava i que s'alegrava de poder compartir, per què aquell noi havia d'intervenir en quelcom com allò?

—M'ho haig de prendre com una provocació, Kinose? Què passa, que vols sentir-me més cops? A més, que té de dolent que de tant en tant tingui ganes de compartir la meva especialitat?

—Eh, que jo no he dit que fos dolent, eh? —va dir el Kinose.

Encara hi havia cert to burleta a la seva veu que el Ryuunosuke no sabia si se l'imaginava o no. Potser hi havia alguna cosa certa en aquella frase, però allò no feia que el Ryuunosuke ho rebés de forma més positiva. Estava a punt de respondre-li qualsevol cosa quan el van interrompre.

—Ei, què tal si escrivim els desitjos? —va dir el Kanakubo.

El Homare estava començant a acostumar-se a controlar les discussions d'aquell parell, gairebé semblava que els hi agradés discutir però sabia que si els deixava a la seva podien quedar-s'hi hores així que pensava que el millor que podia fer era tallar-ho d'arrel sempre que podia. Especialment per com la Tsukiko, força indecisa com acostumava a ser, no s'atrevia a dir res al respecte en moltes ocasions tot i que se la veia incòmoda.

—Què estàs escrivint Miyaji? —va preguntar la Tsukiko després de veure'l escriure amb el que semblava intensitat.

—Res, tu, Kinose?

El Ryuunosuke preferia desviar l'atenció sobre el seu desig. Preferia no haver de mostrar-lo a ningú, així que va pensar que l'opció més segura era canviar el focus. Tanmateix potser la tria de persona no va estar la més encertada.

—No s'hi val! No penses ensenyar-lo, veritat?

—Mm...

L'Azusa començava a adonar-se d'aquell soroll tan estrany amb el que semblava introduir moltes frases o fins i tot simplement respondre. Era entre una queixa i una derrota, un simple sorollet que semblava sortir-li sense adonar-se i que, de nou, amb aquella recent obsessió que començava a tenir amb aquell noi, sempre aniria lligat a ell.

—Si vols veure el meu, ensenya'm primer el teu.

Per què l'Azusa havia malpensat tot just després de dir aquella frase? Potser perquè fora d'aquell context el noi li donava significats que sabia, o almenys imaginava, que mai es donarien? Potser eren les hormones parlant per ell.

—Kinose...

—Perdó per haver tret el tema! —va intervenir la Tsukiko veient que allò podia derivar cap a una altra discussió.

Semblava que no hi havia manera de tenir una conversació normal sense que aquell parell es posés a discutir, la Tsukiko no podia evitar pensar en un altre parell de nois que sempre discutien amb qui havia passat força temps i que, sorprenentment, tot i que potser sorpresa no era el terme més adequat almenys no per qui els coneixia, havien acabat junts. La Tsukiko va pensar que potser aquells dos també... Tanmateix va desestimar el pensament de seguida, si bé aquell anterior parell discutien, el to de les discussions no era el mateix, o no exactament, hi havia quelcom en la forma en la que l'Azusa i el Miyaji discutien que no acabava d'entendre. No sabia dir si es divertien, si s'odiaven o si s'ho prenien gairebé com una guerra.

—No et preocupis, Tsukiko, ja saps com són aquests dos. Pengem els nostres desitjos?

L'Azusa admirava en certa manera la subtilesa amb la què el capità del club era capaç de reconduir situacions, lligar i trobar oportunitats per parlar amb la Tsukiko. No és que tingués problemes però sent com era ell, potser massa evident en els seus passos, incapaç d'evitar un conflicte tot i que sàpigues que s'hi ficava de ple, no podia evitar adonar-se que probablement una personalitat com la d'aquell noi feia que la vida resultés més fàcil. Tot i que d'altra banda, si algú havia d'envejar aquella facilitat era el Miyaji, els seus intents de lligar amb la Tsukiko... En fi, eren qüestionables com a poc. Potser li havia de mostrar com es feia?

—Tsukiko, vols que et pengi el desig, veig que no arribes? —va dir el Miyaji.

—No, Miyaji, cadascú ha de penjar el seu propi desig perquè es compleixi. Ei, Tsukiko, per què no el penges al costat del meu?

—Al costat del meu és millor —va respondre el Miyaji.

—Tsukiko, m'ajudes a penjar el meu? —va intervenir el Kanakubo.

L'Azusa no podia evitar pensar que la situació era ridícula. Tres nois fent evident que volien lligar amb una noia que semblava força perduda amb el que estava passant i un d'aquests nois lligant alhora amb un altre. Sí, potser el més ridícul era ell així que va aprofitar i va acabar lligant el seu desig al costat del Miyaji, ni que fos per veure aquella expressió estranyada del noi.

—A la mínima agafes l'oportunitat eh, capità? —va continuar l'Azusa.

—Ei el ninot del Hikoboshi s'assembla a l'Azusa, no? —va dir la Tsukiko.

El Ryuunosuke es va quedar mirant-lo una estona, sí, aquella figura tenia alguna cosa que recordava al Kinose tot i que no sabia ben bé el què.

—Sí, sobretot el serrell se li assembla.

—És veritat ara que ho dius, capità.

—Per què em fa la sensació que us esteu mig burlant de mi? —va dir l'afectat per la comparació.

—Jo només dic la veritat —va dir el Ryuunosuke sentint-se, per una vegada, amb el control de la situació.

La il·lusió de control només va durar, tanmateix, fins a la següent intervenció del seu arxienemic. Bé, d'acord, potser rival era més adequat. Fins i tot nombrar-lo com a tal li semblava exagerat.

—Però si jo sóc el Hikoboshi, llavors la Tsukiko és l'Orihime, no?

—Eh, jo què hi pinto?

—Per què ha de ser així?

L'Azusa després d'allò va estar temptat a dir-li si preferia ser ell la seva Orihime, o potser el seu Hikoboshi però no estava preparat per les conseqüències del comentari, era més segur lligar amb la Tsukiko, i a més tenia doble diversió tant la timidesa de la noia, o més aviat el veure com no s'adonava de res (especialment amb les indirectes tan directes del Kanakubo era molt graciós de veure, sobretot des de fora), i les rabietes del Miyaji. Potser es divertia massa provocant a la gent.

—Mira l'Orihime és bufona i adorable, com la Tsukiko, no creus?

Què havia de dir a això? No podia negar-ho, clar que pensava en la Tsukiko en aquells termes, però per què li donava tanta ràbia haver d'escoltar aquell noi dient l'evident i fent-li complicat acceptar-ho?

—No exagereu, l'Orihime no es mereix que la compareu amb mi, és gairebé un insult.

—No, us assembleu força, l'Orihime és molt adorable —va intervenir el Kanakubo.

De nou, l'Azusa admirava la valentia.

—Mm. Sí, és veritat—va dir el Ryuunosuke obligat per les circumstàncies i amb ganes de no quedar-se enrere davant d'aquells dos que semblaven massa llançats en comparació.

—Llavors jo sóc el Hikoboshi, la Tsukiko és l'Orihime, fem bona parella, no? —va dir l'Azusa.

—Eh, només us veieu un cop l'any, doncs? —va dir el Kanakubo.

L'havien tret de fora de joc, quelcom que passava poques vegades. Semblava que aquell dia no acabava de controlar tant les conversacions com li agradava. Tot i que sabia que el Kanakubo era un rival a témer en aquell terreny, des del principi no tenia cap dubte.

—Tens raó capità, la llegenda va justament així —va intervenir el Miyaji amb un somriure.

El Ryuunosuke havia vist l'oportunitat de fer evident que el noi l'havia pifiat i no pensava renunciar a intervenir. Veure al Kinose afectat pel que havia dit algú, per com l'havien aconseguit fer quedar malament, tot i que fos en quelcom tan banal com allò li feia molta gràcia, necessitava veure'l més així, era massa satisfactori.

—Eh, no ho deia així, vull dir, si jo fos el Hikoboshi creuaria cada dia la via làctia per tu, no creus Tsukiko?

—Has quedat bé, eh Kinose? —va dir el Kanakubo.

—Bé, si el Hikoboshi fos el Miyaji el més probable és que només anés un dia.

El Ryuunosuke es preguntava per què havia de posar-lo a la conversació, era una manera de desviar l'atenció del seu fracàs? Sempre havia d'aprofitar la mínima per discutir?

—Si jo fos el Hikoboshi m'esforçaria al màxim per tornar-la a veure.

La veu d'aquell noi es feia gairebé inaudible mentre ho deia i l'Azusa no podia evitar el somriure que s'estenia pel seu rostre en sentir-lo. Se l'imaginava incapaç de trencar les normes, intentant tornar-se a guanyar el favor de qui havia decidit que no es podien veure més que un cop l'any, esperant tot un any per veure-la i conformant-se amb la seva imaginació per suplir la distància. O potser ja era una mena de Hikoboshi?

—Eh, no t'he sentit? Pots dir-ho més alt? —va dir l'Azusa amb cap altra motivació que ajudar-lo.

—Kinose, fes el favor de no aprofitar-te de la situació.

—Va, pareu, que sempre esteu igual. Si jo fos el Hikoboshi no podria tornar un cop hagués arribat a on estigués l'Orihime.

La conversa sobre què farien si fossin aquella parella tràgica s'havia allargat massa. Havia servit pel seu propòsit, tirar la canya a la Tsukiko, el comportament resultava gairebé de comèdia dolenta, però en fi, havia fet el fet, que deien. La qüestió era que ja era hora d'anar tirant i la Tsukiko, de nou estava al centre d'una discussió a la qual semblava tenir poc a dir, tothom volia acompanyar-la.

La Tsukiko començava a estar una mica farta de tota aquella sobreprotecció i atenció indesitjada però si havia de triar estava clara quina era la seva opció, sabia que resultaria complicat negar-se a que l'acompanyés ningú i anar-se sola i, lamentablement, hi havia una part d'ella que agraïa tenir algú que l'acompanyés de nit, per molt que li molestés que això hagués de ser així. Tot i que d'altra banda... Si pensava en ell sabia que les coses podien... En fi, valia més no pensar-hi gaire. La decisió era clara.

—Si insistiu en que algú m'acompanyi que ho faci el Kanakubo, al cap i a la fi vosaltres sembla que voleu seguir discutint i no us vull interrompre.

La Tsukiko ja tenia experiència en conviure amb trios de nois així que en fi, preferia quedar-se amb el capità que almenys semblava el responsable. Tot i que si pensava en cert altre noi que també resultava responsable potser la seva elecció no era la més encertada. De nou, preferia no pensar en allò.

Sense fer cas a aquells pensaments intrusius va decidir acomiadar-se ràpidament d'aquell parell que semblava haver-se quedat amb un pas de nas, suposava que pel comentari final que els havia dedicat. Van marxar i la Tsukiko es va quedar encuriosida per saber si aquells dos es separarien immediatament o no.

—Sembla que ens han deixat tirats —va començar l'Azusa.

—Això sembla.

Ara que estaven els dos sols la conversació semblava que no fluïa amb la mateixa normalitat que ho feia sempre. Necessitaven tenir espectadors? La Tsukiko per tal de poder discutir sobre ella? O simplement necessitaven trobar algun tema de discussió per tal de parlar? El Ryuunosuke no podia evitar sentir certa incomoditat, què era el que volia? Poder parlar amb aquell noi? Sentia que la situació s'havia tornat estranya, què havia de fer exactament? Proposar que anessin junts el camí de tornada? Separar-se allà i fer com si res? Probablement el més segur fos allò últim, no seguir el mateix camí i no forçar-se a tenir qualsevol conversació que resultaria incòmoda. Però alhora, fos per l'excitació amb la que havia viscut tota aquell passeig amb aquells tres o fos per alguna altra cosa, el Ryuunosuke es sentia reticent a dirigir-se directament al dormitori. Sentia com si encara tingués energia tot i que ja era tard.

L'Azusa tenia curiositat per provar si tenia la capacitat suficient de manipular a aquell noi. O si més veure fins a on arribaven els límits.

—Miyaji, per què no ets més directe amb la Tsukiko?

—Mm.. A que ve això?

—Bé, acabem de tenir una mostra més d'un intent frustrat de lligar amb ella a tres bandes i diguem-ne que veure com el teu cas és el més... Desesperat? No sé, ets un desastre, gairebé fa que em vinguin ganes d'ajudar-te.

—P-però si a tu també... A què ve tot això? A més, jo no sóc com tu, no em puc passar la vida tirant floretes com si res, jo les coses importants només les dic en moments importants, l'únic que aconsegueixes dient-les tant és que perdin el valor.

El Kinose semblava mig sorprès amb el seu comentari, o almenys això semblava als ulls del Ryuunosuke, potser s'havia sincerat massa, potser el Kinose era capaç de veure alguna cosa certa en el seu comentari. No ho sabia però es sentia desprotegit parlant amb ell. Tanmateix, abans que es pogués capficar gaire pensant que, com sempre, aquell noi aconseguia que digués coses que preferia no dir, de nou, va canviar el to de la conversa.

—Però penses dir-les alguna vegada? Perquè al pas que vas...

—Kinose...

L'estava començant a cabrejar. L'Azusa va somriure i va provar una altra estratègia.

—És broma, en fi, per què no m'acompanyes a veure les estrelles?

—Què coi?

—És el Tanabata, és un bon dia, no? Vull dir, pensava anar a veure-les al terrat i ja que ens hem quedat sols per què no vens amb mi?

El Ryuunosuke se'l va quedar mirant. Què pretenia? Per què volia veure les estrelles amb ell al Tanabata? Només ell veia les connotacions romàntiques d'allò? Gairebé es podia imaginar tenint una cita amb la Tsukiko que fos allò per què aquell noi s'ho proposava? No tenia sentit.

—Però... Amb mi?

—Sí, Miyaji, potser et costa entendre que aquí només estem els dos. Sé que t'has quedat mooolt traumatitzat pel fet que la teva estimada, o potser hauria de dir nostra, Tsukiko t'hagi rebutjat així que amb el noble propòsit d'animar-te em tens a mi, el Kinose Azusa disposat a escoltar els teus drames i fins i tot deixar-te explicar més llegendes, no sóc bona persona? No em mereixes, no creus?

Potser s'havia motivat un pel massa però sabia que o s'atrevia al màxim o el pla no prosperaria. No acabava de tenir clar per què tenia ganes de veure les estrelles amb aquell noi, no sabia si el que buscava era el plaer d'aconseguir que aquell noi digués que sí a estar amb ell, que en certa manera acabés cedint, o si de debò aquella escena domèstica l'havia influït el suficient per intentar reproduir-la. Simplement, volia intentar-ho.

—Kinose... Algun cop parles seriosament?

—Saps que no, però l'oferta és manté. Què dius?

El Ryuunosuke pensava que el fàcil era negar-se, posar alguna excusa i posar en evidència que la seva relació no entrava dins dels paràmetres que acceptaven fàcilment quedar-se mirant les estrelles plegats. Tanmateix, la insistència del noi, que no deixés morir el tema quan li havia donat l'oportunitat de fer-ho l'havia encuriosit el suficient. Potser aquella energia estranya que feia que no tingués ganes de tornar al dormitori també hi va col·laborar.

—Bé, si insisteixes...

L'Azusa va evitar que se li notés massa que es sentia força satisfet d'haver aconseguit aquella resposta. De fet, tenia por que si es mostrava massa alegre el noi acabaria fugint així que va guiar-lo fins al terrat on havia planejat anar a veure les estrelles.

Van fer camí no parlant gaire, semblava que havien d'aprendre a navegar en el que fos que podia unir-los. Ambdós sentien una emoció estranya, potser simplement tenies ganes de veure on portaria allò. En arribar l'Azusa no va tardar a seure i posar-se a contemplar el cel, sense dir res. El Ryuunosuke es va quedar dret sense saber que fer.

—Pots seure't al meu costat, a no ser que et molesti?

—Per què m'hauria de molestar?

I així és com aconseguies que el Miyaji t'obeís. D'acord, no era exactament allò però el noi s'havia segut al seu costat, recolzats els dos contra la paret i amb certa proximitat entre els seus cossos. L'Azusa va quedar-se mirant les estrelles buscant constel·lacions que conegués, amb l'esperança secreta de trobar un estel fugaç.

—Mires les estrelles sovint?

—No, però sent el Tanabata... No sé, suposo que m'han vingut ganes. Quan miro les estrelles no puc evitar pensar en com es veuran des de l'espai. És estrany però alhora... En fi, no sé perquè t'explico això —va acabar l'Azusa que potser s'havia deixat emportar massa ràpid per l'atmosfera.

—Bé, sembla que no sóc l'únic que s'emociona parlant del que li agrada? —va respondre el Miyaji portant un somriure més tendre de l'habitual.

El Ryuunosuke es sentia més còmode que de costum parlant amb aquell noi, era simplement el fet que podia mirar el cel mentre parlava? No havia d'afrontar el somriure del Kinose?

—Suposo... El cert és que...

—Kinose, et trobes bé? Com pot ser que et quedis sense paraules? Ets tu?

L'Azusa va riure una mica. Semblava que el Miyaji també podia aconseguir burlar-se d'ell, ni que fos molt de tant en tant.

—No sé, suposo que quan penso en la possibilitat d'acabar sent astronauta em resulta més complicat parlar? No, només exagero —va fer una pausa pensant en tot allò, de debò només exagerava o era cert que li costava compartir allò? Va ignorar-ho i va continuar—. En fi, deies que t'agrada parlar de la teva especialitat així que, per què no expliques alguna cosa?

—No sé que explicar-te... —el Ryuunosuke es va quedar pensant i va senyalar el cel i va continuar—. Veus aquelles estrelles d'allà? Són la constel·lació de Sagitari. És el teu signe del zodíac, veritat?

—Sí, com ho saps?

El noi va envermellir, potser no era tan habitual saber-se el zodíac de la gent però se li havia quedat, maleïa el seu cervell per recordar xorrades com aquella.

—El capità va dir-me que eres sagitari i que els nostres signes tenien mala compatibilitat.

—Creus en l'horòscop? —va dir l'Azusa ara força divertit amb aquella conversació.

—Bé... no, exactament, però... De tant en tant —El noi va mirar un moment a l'Azusa i en adonar-se que s'estava rient massa gràcies a ell va canviar de direcció—. Kinose, fes el favor de deixar de burlar-te de mi.

—Kinose, Kinose, Kinose, un dia em desgastaràs el nom i si no em burlés de tu com parlaríem? —va dir l'Azusa fent-ho tot plegat més dramàtic del que era.

Sense pensar-s'ho gaire l'Azusa va envair l'espai personal del Miyaji preguntant-li quines eren les estrelles de la constel·lació.

—Ei, no t'acostis tant.

—Tinc fred i només t'estava preguntant on eren les estrelles.

—Tens fred? Vols una tovallola?

Quin tipus de pregunta era aquella? L'Azusa se'l va mirar amb la incredulitat que li havia produït aquella pregunta i va ser suficient perquè el noi respongués.

—Ho deia perquè te la puc deixar, per tal que et tapis?

El to interrogatiu revelava la inseguretat amb la que havia fet la proposta. El Ryuunosuke es sentia estrany havent-se ofert a donar-li una tovallola per tapar-se però tenint en consideració que no l'havia utilitzat i que podia ajudar-lo suposava que no hi havia motiu per tenir vergonya.

Al final l'Azusa entenent-ho va decidir acceptar-la.

—Tu no tens fred?

—Bé, una mica però és estiu...

—Podem compartir-la? —va dir l'Azusa apropant-se al Miyaji i passant-la per sobre dels dos.

La proximitat del noi va fer-li ser conscient del seu propi cos, exagerant fins i tot podria dir de totes les cèl·lules, però no era per tant, simplement notava que al tenir-lo tan a prop qualsevol gest que fes semblava tenir més pes, tenia la necessitat d'estar més recte intentant evitar el freg de les seves espatlles, per molt que el Kinose no semblés incomodat per allò o més aviat el contrari, semblava gaudir de mig recolzar-se a la seva espatlla.

—Això de l'espai personal...

—Tinc fred, així que deixa'm estar així, què deies de Sagitari?

—Mm. Res només deia que bé, saps que representa a un arquer, no? Gairebé sembla que estiguis destinat a tirar amb arc.

El gest del Kinose va tornar-se amarg, tot i que el Miyaji no el va veure ja que continuava amb la mirada dirigida a les estrelles, de fet, la proximitat amb el noi feia que fos més senzill deixar la vista clavada al cel. Tanmateix, el seu to de veu amb el que va dir la següent frase va revelar que potser aquella apreciació li recordava certes coses que preferia no pensar.

—Sí, i el meu nom també porta fletxa en ell mateix...

—Ara que ho dius... Bé, la constel·lació de sagitari a vegades es diu que representa un centaure tirant una fletxa, fins i tot algun cop es diu que podria ser Quiró. Saps de qui parlo? Va ensenyar a molts herois de la mitologia grecollatina, saps alguna cosa del tema?

—No gaire... Em sona un centaure que ensenyava a Aquil·les i Patrocle? Es deia Patrocle l'altre?

—Aquil·les i Patrocle, saps qui són? —va preguntar estranyat que tingués aquell coneixement el Miyaji.

L'Azusa va tenir ganes de riure. Sí, sabia qui eren. Només ho sabia tanmateix, perquè encuriosit en descobrir per casualitat que a l'antiga Grècia l'homosexualitat era no només normal sinó que era la norma va acabar investigant fins que va trobar aquella parella mítica. De la mateixa manera que també s'havia posat a investigar sobre aquelles relacions entre samurais, de nou entre un home adult i un jove, més per curiositat que per una altra cosa. Potser adonar-se que hi havia la possibilitat que no només t'agradessin les noies tenia com efecte secundari que t'interessessis per la història antiga.

—Sí, vaja... Són una de les parelles més famoses de la mitologia.

L'Azusa tenia la temptació de dir-li quelcom més explícit, els amants més famosos de la mitologia potser, però va decidir que potser era arriscar-se massa.

—Em sorprèn el teu coneixement.

—Deu ser perquè tens poques expectatives.

—No és això.

—Ah! Una estrella fugaç. Demana un desig.

El Ryuunosuke va dubtar si l'havia vista o se l'havia imaginat com li havia passat totes les vegades que n'havia vist alguna però no va poder evitar pensar en els desitjos del Tanabata.

—Kinose, no em penses dir què has escrit al teu desig del Tanabata?

—Ja t'he dit abans que si no m'ho deies tu no et respondria.

El Ryuunosuke va pensar que potser tornar a aquell tema no havia estat la decisió més intel·ligent, sobretot estant tan a prop d'aquell noi, mirant les estrelles en el Tanabata... Tot plegat feia que es donés una intimitat que potser no estava preparat a tenir. O almenys així ho sentia el noi així que va intentar tornar a un tema més segur.

—Bé... Saps que hi ha qui diu que justament a la teva constel·lació s'ha trobat el que podria ser comunicació alienígena?

—I aquest canvi de tema? —el noi va riure però va decidir ajudar-lo a reconduir la conversació per on volia— Creus en els aliens Miyaji?

—Més que creure... Vull dir, l'espai és enorme no? No és estrany que hi hagi vida extraterrestre.

—Sí, suposo però per saber aquest detall, dubto que vagi amb la teva especialització així que... Et mires documentals _conspiranoics_ d'extraterrestres?

El noi es va posar vermell. Ho havia de reconèixer, de la mateixa manera que havia perdut massa el temps consultant horòscops, també ho havia fet veient documentals d'aliens... No s'ho creia però exercien sobre ell una mena d'atracció estranya a la qual no podia evitar caure.

—Només de tant en tant...

—Com l'horòscop?

—Kinose.

—Miyaji. Sí, hem establert que ens sabem el nom de l'altre.

—Però no vols ser astronauta? No tens curiositat?

—De trobar-me un alien? I què vols que em trobi una criatura de tres ulls i verda que vulgui envair la terra?

—No, òbviament no.

—Tinc curiositat, però no sé si ens podríem comunicar amb uns aliens, la veritat, i si vols que et digui la veritat tinc més curiositat per veure el món des de dalt. Suposo que ha de ser un canvi de perspectiva radical.

El Kinose semblava estar somrient amb aquella tendresa que només dedicava quan parlava amb la Tsukiko. Veure aquella faceta d'aquell noi habitualment despreocupat i poc seriós va fer que el Ryuunosuke s'adonés del que sospitava però sovint volia evitar pensar, aquell noi es caracteritzava per ser un cúmul de capes que mai semblava descobrir del tot. El pitjor de tot és que, almenys en aquell moment, es seguia sentint atret per descobrir que més hi havia rere el seu somriure burleta.

—Es nota que vols ser astronauta...

L'Azusa va pensar que potser era l'atmosfera que feia que fos més fàcil posar-se sentimental, potser era simplement que aquell dia tenia ganes de parlar sobre qualsevol cosa, però el cert és que es sentia mitjanament còmode compartint allò, no feia ni uns minuts que es sentia reticent a desenvolupar-ho i tanmateix ara semblava que les paraules brollaven més fàcilment tot i que encara li costés una mica.

—Suposo que tinc cert interès però tampoc sé si puc dir que vull ser astronauta. És complicat.

De nou el Ryuunosuke el va mirar de reüll no sent del tot capaç de retenir gaire la mirada en aquell somriure que semblava tenir quelcom d'amarg, no sabia ben bé perquè però potser hi tenia alguna cosa a veure aquella indicesió. Seguia sense entendre perquè les expressions d'aquell noi semblaven estar al centre dels seus pensaments en aquells dies.

—Potser ja serà hora que anem tirant?

S'havia fet tard, potser massa tard tot i que els dos semblaven poc disposats a moure's, tement que quan ho fessin, quan s'allunyessin d'aquell lloc es trencaria l'encantament que els havia fet estar capaços de conversar més enllà de les seves discussions habituals.

Tanmateix, al dia següent tenien una pràctica més de tir amb arc. No els hi quedava una altra que anar-se si a l'endemà volien anar a practicar havent dormit i així ho van fer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Havia de ser un capítol curt... Ha acabat sent el capítol més llarg fins al moment -.-  
> En qualsevol cas, com sempre dubto que ningú llegeixi això però coses a comentar:  
> 1-Tenia ganes de connectar el primer fanfic de Starry Sky i aquest i ja està, ja ho he fet. Tinc pendent escriure la història entre la Tsukiko i el Suzuya però no sé si ho faré i en qualsevol cas si ho faig l'escriuré quan llegeixi el After Spring. D'altra banda, tinc idees tant per continuar aquesta història com la primera que vaig escriure, si ho acabo fent, que no ho sé i hi ha una part de mi que espera que no, acabaré escribint massa sobre aquestes novel·les visuals. Mateu-me i acabem amb això d'una vegada! És broma.  
> 2-Tot plegat em sembla que és un desastre, que m'enrotllo massa i que això s'allargarà molt però bé, de nou, hem vingut a divertir-nos o alguna xorrada semblant així que, aquí segueixo escrivint sobre jocs que no importen a ningú, sobre parelles que no importen a ningú i en català! Som-hi!
> 
> Qualsevol cosa:  
> https://twitter.com/Patatachan17


	6. Capítol 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Azusa adonant-se de quelcom força evident. El Ryuunosuke sembla que es resisteix.  
> La Tsukiko cansada del panorama.

L'Azusa es preguntava què havia de fer respecte a aquella situació. Continuar fent enrabiar al Miyaji semblava l'única qüestió sobre la qual pensava que no tenia gaires dubtes, fos pel que fos, seguia produint-li goig veure els canvis d'expressions d'aquell noi, però pel que feia la qüestió dels seus sentiments... Aquell tema resultava més complicat i quelcom que, a ser possible, preferia deixar per un altre moment. Mentrestant es divertiria i potser, només potser, fins i tot ajudaria al Miyaji a lligar amb la Tsukiko.

La qüestió principal, tanmateix, era més aviat la de preguntar-se com coi havien acabat disposats a fer una carrera amb el noble i únic propòsit d'alleugerir la neteja del lloc on entrenaven? Sens dubte era infantil deixar-se emportar per l'emoció del moment i decidir que era bona idea competir en quelcom tan banal com una carrera passant el drap pel terra. Tanmateix no era cap secret que l'Azusa es sentia força engrescat havent aconseguit que el Miyaji semblés motivat amb la competició.

De fet, semblava que tot el club havia esdevingut una audiència força motivada de la carrera, el Shiratori narrava l'esdeveniment com si es tractés d'una competició real, havia convençut al pobre Koguma perquè li seguís la veta i l'Inukai no es quedava enrere. La Tsukiko i el capità semblaven estar debatent si es posaven a animar algun dels dos. L'Azusa en veure que la noia també estava pendent de la competició se li va ocorre una idea tot just abans que comencés la carrera.

—Qui guanyi té dret a tenir una cita amb la Tsukiko!

—Què coi acabes de dir?

—Preparats? Llestos? Ja! —va dir l'Inukai no donant temps al Ryuunosuke a reaccionar al comentari del Kinose.

Encara trasbalsat per allò que acabava de dir el noi el Ryuunouske, tot i esforçar-se en intentar alcançar al noi, havent sortit després d'ell, no va aconseguir-ho. No era just, fer un comentari d'aquell tipus havia de ser considerat com fet trampes, però el noi tenia queixes més urgents.

—Kinose! La Tsukiko no és un premi a conquistar!

—Evidentment que ho ha de decidir la Tsukiko, però vaja si vols una cita amb mi jo encantat, eh? —va dir-li l'Azusa a la noia.

La Tsukiko estava un pel farta de que, per molt que el Miyaji semblés haver opinat el contrari, el club sencer semblés estar en una batalla contínua pels seus favors. Gairebé la feia sentir com una mena de dama antiga i la sensació no era agradable, més aviat confirmava la poca agència que semblava tenir. Potser per això va voler ser, per un cop, més tallant de l'habitual. En general l'ambient de bromes ridícules del club li feia més gràcia que molestar-la, no era capaç de prendre-s'ho seriosament, però quan l'implicaven en aquell tipus de discussions... En fi, recordava coses que preferia oblidar i simplement, era més fàcil tallar-ho d'arrel.

—La veritat és que no aniria amb ningú.

L'Azusa va mirar-se-la, sorprès, potser no havia tingut en consideració quelcom tan obvi com l'opinió d'aquella noia, potser només l'havia utilitzada com a mitjà de discussió en conversacions on ella semblava tenir poc a dir al respecte. Hi havia quelcom de tot allò que el feia sentir culpable, tant per com tractava a la Tsukiko com amb el que estava fent amb el Miyaji... Però alhora... Alhora l'Azusa pensava que li era difícil pensar una altra forma de relacionar-se amb altres que no tingués quelcom de manipulació, ni que fos en les coses més senzilles. Manipular, de fet, sonava potser massa negatiu i el que intentava fer aquell noi no ho era tant, o almenys pensava que per altres persones, o fins i tot per ell mateix, era més aviat un intent de fer evidents les tensions que es donaven entre la gent del seu voltant, explorant-les, potser a vegades de forma massa explícita.

—Ara si que m'has trencat el cor, i crec que no sóc l'únic —va dir el Kinose insinuant coses que el Ryuunosuke preferia que es guardés per si mateix, sobretot per la mirada que li acabava de dirigir, poc subtil.

—Kinose, deixa-ho estar, no veus que l'incomodes?

La Tsukiko no va poder evitar pensar la ironia implícita en aquella frase i el seu estat d'ànim, estava farta que parlessin per ella però no semblava que ningú escoltés el que havia de dir. O potser tampoc era tan dramàtic. Com ja s'havia adonat prèviament, les discussions entre aquells dos nois podien posar-la al centre, però gairebé la utilitzaven com si es tractés d'una pilota de tenis, passant-se-la constantment i intentant encertar en el camp contrari. Va sospirar i va deixar-los estar, que seguissin parlant.

El Kinose va fer un soroll que el Ryuunosuke ja identificava com a característic d'aquell noi per queixar-se i va continuar amb la conversació tot i que havia intentat aturar-lo:

—Però no et molesta?

Què era exactament el que buscava que li respongués? Que la noia no estigués per ell? Ni per ningú de fet, pel que semblava. Que no volgués tenir una cita amb ell? Com a recompensa d'un joc que havia perdut? O potser buscava que li digués que el que el molestava era ell, intentant burxant-lo en el que semblava un intent d'emparellar-lo amb la Tsukiko?

El Ryuunosuke no va poder evitar enyorar aquell noi amb un somriure més relaxat i menys competitiu que mirava el cel estrellat amb certa por i alhora esperançat, que s'havia segut al seu costat i que, tot i que l'incomodava, o almenys en part, l'havia fet notar la calidesa del seu cos pròxim al seu en aquella nit. Es preguntava si aquell noi que tenia enfront era el mateix, i tot i que sabia que sí, adonar-se del fet que tenia ganes de parlar amb ell va fer que notés certa escalfor a les galtes inesperada. Va girar la cara i va centrar-se en el que havia de fer, fixant la mirada a les dianes. Podia deixar de sentir-se interpel·lat per qualsevol cosa que fes aquell noi?

—Deixa-ho estar, vinga que hem de practicar.

L'Azusa es preguntava per què semblava que el noi s'havia avergonyit d'alguna cosa de sobte. No sabia perquè però no tenir clar l'origen d'allò que l'havia fet enrojolar feia que es sentís estrany. Gairebé incòmode, potser enfadat. No entenia perquè però el fet que aquell noi no semblés gaire interessat en els seus intents d'emparellar-lo amb la Tsukiko feia que tot resultés frustrant. Es preguntava quin era l'origen d'aquell sentiment i quan més ho pensava més dubtes li entraven. Des d'aquella nit del Tanabata que recordava amb afecte hi havia quelcom que no acabava d'entendre, quelcom que el feia sentir nerviós quan parlava amb ell. Potser nerviós no era l'adjectiu, però l'Azusa tenia clar que fos el que fos, era quelcom amb el que no s'identificava.

La pràctica continuava i l'Azusa va mig aconseguir intentar ignorar el que semblava ser un cúmul de sentiments que semblaven atacar-lo sense descans. Si es centrava en la diana, si intentava només sentir la duresa de la fusta de l'arc a les seves mans, el so de la corda tensar-se, la tensió prèvia al disparar, podia fer-se la il·lusió que tot allò podia quedar enrere.

El Ryuunosuke no podia evitar fixar-se en que hi havia quelcom que no alcançava a identificar en la postura d'aquell noi. Potser era l'absència del seu somriure d'orella a orella però li feia la sensació que no era quelcom tan evident el que feia que la postura del noi li semblés estranya. Estaria preocupat per alguna cosa? No semblava que li estigués afectant a l'hora de tirar però el noi no podia evitar seguir preocupant-se.

—Tsukiko, em pots mirar si tinc bona postura amb l'arc? —va dir l'Azusa, intentant trobar el seu ritme habitual, interaccions en les que es reconegués a si mateix.

—Jo t'ho miro —va intervenir el Miyaji.

El Kinose va mirar-lo amb una mirada que semblava no tenir pressa per recórrer tot el seu cos. El Ryuunosuke pensava que últimament tenia una tendència a exagerar, però gairebé notava com certa escalfor s'anava expandint pel seu cos a mesura que els seus ulls passaven pel seu cos. Cada cop entenia menys que estava fent amb ell aquell noi.

—No t'ho he demanat a tu —va respondre l'Azusa.

—Per què ha de ser la Tsukiko? —va intervenir el Ryuunosuke.

—Per què no pot ser la Tsukiko? —va somriure l'Azusa.

L'afectada per la conversació gairebé va estar a punt d'intervenir però en veure que ni tan sols estaven mirant en la seva direcció i que, simplement, podia continuar tirant amb l'arc com si no anés amb ella va pensar que potser era més fàcil deixar-los fer.

—B-bé... Jo no... —va intentar dir el Ryuunosuke, posant-se nerviós.

Potser no havia estat el més intel·ligent interrompre que la Tsukiko fos la que ensenyés a aquell noi, entenia que, com sempre, li molestava la gosadia del noi dirigint-se cap a ella, però el cert és que aquella vergonya sobtada, aquell no saber com respondre també tenia a veure amb la mirada d'aquell noi, podia ser que en el fons hagués interromput perquè volia ser ell qui l'ensenyés? Volia acaparar la seva atenció?

—Sospitós, molt sospitós.

Tenia ganes d'esborrar-li el somriure de la boca. No sabia com fer-ho però aquella expressió començava a fer estralls en la seva capacitat de ser racional. O potser no ho havia estat mai?

La conversa, com tantes altres entre ell i el Kinose va acabar amb el capità pel mig, interpel·lat per posar per mig a la noia. La Tsukiko semblava que havia decidit ignorar-los aquell dia.

El Ryuunouske només podia pensar en si seria la calor de l'estiu, l'estrés per les competicions de tir amb arc o una barreja de tot plegat el que l'estava fent sentir tan confós. Per què li feia la sensació que el Kinose estava interessat en ell? Fins i tot a vegades pensava que estava lligant amb ell? El pitjor de tot és que l'interés semblava ser mutu. Evidentment no tenia sentit, ell no... Bé, ni ell ni el Kinose probablement... Probablement fos la calor, la calor havia de ser la culpable.

I tanmateix, les circumstàncies semblaven voler embolicar encara més els dubtes i els sentiments d'aquell pobre noi. Com podia entendre que hagués acabat xuclant d'una palleta tenint la cara d'aquell noi just al davant, mentre ell feia el mateix amb una altra?

Només estaven compartint menjar. No importava gaire com havien acabat així, havien anat tots plegats a menjar i d'alguna manera havia sortit el tema de compartir menjar. Ell, com sempre, havia demanat el seu pastís amb nata i d'alguna manera.... D'alguna manera que encara no volia entendre només podia pensar en que aquella devia ser una distància semblant a la d'un petó, o almenys la que s'establia abans que succeís. Per què coi pensava en aquells termes en relació amb un noi? No tenia sentit, si ni tan sols s'havia atrevit a pensar-ho en relació a la Tsukiko... De fet, fins i tot li costava acceptar que li agradava la Tsukiko. Tanmateix, allà estava, a tocar dels llavis d'aquell noi, bevent de la mateixa beguda i evitant el contacte visual tot i que el Kinose semblés mirar-lo directament, encara amb el mateix somriure de sempre. No tenia vergonya?

Aquella distància en la que van habitar durant uns pocs segons, va ser el suficientment intensa perquè el Ryunnosuke no se la pogués treure del cap, es preguntava què coi estava pensant aquell noi per fer allò.

L'Azusa, simplement, havia aprofitat aquell menjar conjunt per fer-lo més entretingut, portava les dues palletes perquè en algun moment havia pensat que li deixaria a la Tsukiko l'altra i tanmateix, arribat el moment de poder triar, alguna cosa va fer que es decidís per aquell noi, per aprofitar l'excusa de deixar-li provar el menjar especial per astronautes. Just en veure'l, per algun motiu que encara no entenia, el noi havia deixat anar una de les idees més estúpides que havia sentit mai en referència a ser astronauta: “Us posen xips o alguna cosa així i sou com cyborgs?” Encara li feia venir ganes de somriure veure el seu rostre força vermell després que li diguessin que no, que òbviament havia vist massa pel·lícules. Però més enllà de les pel·lícules, l'Azusa es preguntava d'on coi havia tret aquella idea.

Tot i això hi havia quelcom que semblava que l'havia afectat més. La qüestió era que veure el seu rostre tan proper al seu, simplement per com havien compartit aquelles palletes per beure del mateix recipient, l'havia fet pensar en que potser se li estava ocorrent una manera millor que la de passar un dit per tal d'esborrar aquella marca que se li feia entre les celles quan estava preocupat. Tanmateix no s'atrevia, tot i que a vegades pensava que era força evident amb els seus intents amb ell, no volia fer el pas definitiu, sobretot per com imaginava que les coses podien enrarir no només la seva relació sinó tot l'ambient del club i, de retruc, afectar als resultats que obtenguessin a la competició.

Tot i això, l'Azusa, sobretot quan es trobava en solitud, cada cop més pensava en la possibilitat d'atrevir-se a simplement fer-ho, a donar el pas definitiu i enfrontar-se al més que probable rebuig del noi però sobretot a la seva cara avergonyida. Per què l'excitava veure'l avergonyit? Quin tipus de parafília era aquella? Tanmateix, en la mateixa solitud, no tardava en reconduir els seus pensaments en pensar que el millor que podia fer era intentar emparellar-lo amb la Tsukiko, era una manera d'oblidar-se del que probablement cada cop era més difícil d'ignorar: era difícil no pensar en sentit romàntic tota aquella obsessió pel noi.

La qual cosa només li feia venir ganes de pronunciar un “merda” allargant la “a” fins que trobés alguna solució per oblidar que allò li estava passant a ell i no a un altre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! No m'agrada aquest capítol. Se suposa que era una transició i crec que funciona com a tal, també cal dir que en fi, el capítol anterior era tres vegades més llarg que aquest, però ignorem això, d'acord? I en qualsevol cas, tot i que l'he mig corregit és probable que en els propers dies faci un parell d'ullades més.  
> En qualsevol cas, no sé si tinc el cap poc clar, si sóc un desastre o simplement què coi estic fent? D'acord, no, només exagero, però la cosa és que he acabat la vn i en part sento menys motivació que abans. Veurem què tal el futur, però de moment sí tinc ganes de continuar-lo però alhora em fa pal. Tot molt estrany, com us deia.


	7. Capítol 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Ryuunosuke i l'Azusa són experts en enfadar-se l'un amb l'altre, especialment de dirigir les seves inseguretats a l'altre. Podria dir que tot i així els segueixo estimant?

Per una vegada, l'escenari de les conversacions no era el camp de tir amb arc. Els del club estaven parlant en una aula esperant a que acabés d'arribar a tothom per parlar sobre l'entrenament i el Ryuunosuke tornava a aquella sensació desagradable d'adonar-se que l'inquietava saber-se conscient de l'absència del Kinose a la sala. De fet, encara va sentir-se més ridícul, estrany i confós en veure com era incapaç de no reaccionar, gairebé com si una mena de calfred li recorregués l'esquena, en sentir que el tema de conversació era aquell noi.

—Bé, com voleu que no sigui un geni, ho porta al nom, es diu Azusa.

El seu nom, sens dubte sonava com una fletxa, dirigida a la ment del pobre noi que escoltava la conversació gairebé guiat només per aquell nom. Sí, el Ryuunosuke es començava a adonar que potser hauria de pensar què coi li estava passant amb el Kinose, però va intentar ignorar-ho i centrar-se en els comentaris d'aquell trio que tenien una tendència preocupant cap al xafardeig.

No va tardar en veure que la cosa potser escalava, que tornaven als comentaris que eren més guiats per l'enveja que per una altra cosa. El Ryuunosuke ho entenia, fins i tot sentia quelcom semblant a aquell sentiment quan veia la confiança amb la que semblava existir aquell noi, però no estava disposat a ser còmplice d'aquella conversa així que va intentar tallar-la sense gaire èxit.

Per acabar-ho d'adobar el centre del tema de conversa no va tardar a fer acte de presència. Semblava que havia sentit part del que havien dit i en conseqüència estava més silenciós de l'habitual. El Ryuunosuke sentia quelcom estrany cada cop que el Kinose romania en silenci durant molta estona, no era aquell el noi que entrava dintre del seu pensament, normalment se l'imaginava amb el somriure i la gosadia de fer el que li vingués en gana i tot i que sabia que els silencis també formaven part de qui era, en veure'ls, sempre els percebia com quelcom que desentonava amb la seva idea del noi.

—Acabes de dir-li “Azusa” —va dir el Shiratori amb el que semblava estranyesa.

—Clar, estàvem parlant del seu nom, tan estrany és que li digui Azusa? —va respondre a la defensiva el Ryuunosuke.

Sí, per ell encara era Kinose i dubtava que algun cop arribés a ser Azusa, però de debò era tan estrany que li digués pel nom? És a dir, d'acord, potser no eren ben bé amics però... Vaja, tampoc era tan atrevit per part seva, no? O potser sí... Ni tan sols havia dit aquell nom per referir-se a ell directament, només l'havia utilitzat en un context de parlar sobre el nom i, tanmateix, el fet d'usar-lo, feia que tornés a un nerviosisme difícil d'entendre. Semblava que els maldecaps que li produïa l'existència d'aquell noi prenien noves direccions i no es resolien. Tan difícil era ser simplement membres del mateix club?

—No sé, sentir-s'ho dir a la Tsukiko no em molesta, però a tu... Gairebé fa fàstic —va parlar ara l'Inukai.

Aquell fàstic va fer pensar al Ryuunosuke: era una qüestió de gènere, doncs? La Tsukiko podia tenir confiança amb ell el suficient per tractar-lo així i ell no? Però... Per què li fotia tant pensar-ho així? Volia tenir el dret a poder dir un “Azusa”? Volia sentir-se proper al noi? Aquell sentir-se proper, ni que fos amb la forma d'anomenar-lo, va fer-li recordar el somriure mig tímid que havia dirigit al cel estrallat la nit del Tanabata.

—Estic d'acord, és desagradable que em diguis pel nom —va dir l'Azusa, amb un somriure estrany.

Gairebé va tenir la sensació que quelcom es trencava. S'adonava que potser tot el que li passava en relació al Kinose tendia a multiplicar-se en la seva reacció però per què estava somrient-li mentre deia allò? De debò era tan estrany que en el fons, per molt que probablement mai s'atrevís a dir-ho, desitgés poder tenir permís per dir-li així? Li feia la sensació que el somriure no li arribava als ulls però alhora era incapaç de desfer-se de la impressió que l'acabaven de rebutjar. El pitjor de tot és que no sabia a què li havien dit que no exactament i perquè ho sentia gairebé com una derrota, com un tornar a començar.

—És que a sobre només el nom en cru! —el Shiratori insistia i semblava força obstinat en el tema.

—No n'hi ha per tant, què importa com li digui —va fer el Ryuunosuke cansat del tema i adonant-se que estava enfadant-se i no volia pensar en certes causes d'aquella emoció.

La conversa continuava i el cert és que encara semblava donar voltes al nom d'aquell noi, a la seva aptitud per l'arc, al seu destí com a bon arquer. L'Azusa restava en silenci. Potser s'havia fet il·lusions massa ràpid pensant que tot allò ja havia quedat enrere i que el tema del seu talent innat no tornaria a aparèixer. Sentir que fins i tot era cosa del destí que se li donés bé l'arc era ja passar-se, i probablement per això havia entrat en aquell estat d'ànim que reconeixia en què l'apatia i el situar-se gairebé com un espectador davant del món, que semblava seguir sense ell, feien que el silenci fos una bona alternativa. Quan va veure l'oportunitat va decidir anar-se a mirar per la finestra. Si allò feia que no hagués de dirigir la mirada cap a ningú i especialment confrontar-la amb aquell noi que semblava que des que, potser cruelment, li havia respost al comentari del nom, no deixava de mirar-lo, valia la pena intentar aquella fugida.

—Què tal si anem a dinar tots junts com l'altre dia? —va proposar el capità.

—Per mi bé —va dir la Tsukiko.

—Per mi també. Kinose, tu? —va preguntar el Ryuunosuke.

No va haver resposta. El noi semblava perdut en els seus pensaments.

—Què tal si vas a parlar amb ell, Miyaji? Anem tirant el capità i jo, d'acord? —va dir la Tsukiko davant la sorpresa general.

Ell? Des quan era ell el que havia d'anar a parlar amb el Kinose? Abans que pogués intervenir la Tsukiko i el capità havien abandonat la classe deixant-los sols així que no va quedar-li una altra que intentar-ho.

—Ei, que han dit d'anar a menjar junts, anem?

—Ves tirant, vaig de seguida.

—Però... Vull dir, estàs bé?

—Sí, clar que estic bé, per què no hauria d'estar-ho?

—Bé... No sembles el de sempre.

—Què és el meu jo de sempre? La falta de somriure? És això el problema? —va dir l'Azusa amb un to potser massa sarcàstic.

L'Azusa es sabia vulnerable. Sabia que el Miyaji s'havia acostat a ell amb les millors intencions, sabia que el lògic hauria estat intentar ser amable com a resposta. De la mateixa manera que sabia que hi havia quelcom en ell que, en el fons, s'alegrava que hagués estat ell qui s'hagués quedat a convèncer-lo, a intentar consolar-lo. Però era incapaç d'acceptar-ho. Era incapaç de deixar en evidència aquella vulnerabilitat si ho podia evitar. Potser el fet d'atacar com a forma de tapar-ho no era el més intel·ligent, tampoc el més just, però en moments com aquells volia fugir, estar una estona sol i calmar-se. Calmar-se el suficient per poder tornar a somriure. No demanava tant, no?

—No he dit això... A més, només m'estava preocupant per tu!

—Ah sí? I què, a partir d'ara t'haig de dir Ryuunosuke per demostrar com som de bons amics?

—Kinose! Per què fas que sigui tan difícil parlar amb tu! I no et preocupis, no et penso tornar a dir Azusa en la vida —va dir i va marxar-se de la classe.

Semblava visiblement afectat per la qüestió dels noms. L'Azusa havia parlat sense pensar, com era el costum, més amb ganes d'atacar que dient realment el que pensava. El pitjor de tot és que en el fons li havia fet il·lusió sentir-li el seu nom als llavis i l'amenaça de no tornar-lo a sentir mai més, tot i haver-la provocat, l'afectava. Podia sentir-se més imbècil? No, probablement no, però va sospirar. Probablement fos millor així, potser així resultaria més fàcil d'ignorar tot plegat.

* * *

El Ryuunosuke no podia desviar la mirada de la seva postura. Tanmateix, no era l'admiració el que feia que deixés els seus ulls posats en aquell cos més del que es consideraria adequat. No, tot i que encara hi havia quelcom que l'atreia, cada cop es feia més evident que el Kinose estava passant per una mala ratxa, o almenys esperava que fos només allò. Semblava que per més fletxes que tirava cap donava a la diana. I sorprenentment tot i que fins al moment el noi s'havia pres amb força calma les activitats del club ara semblava que no parava de llançar una després de l'altra, gairebé amb urgència.

Feia mal de veure. Aquell no era el Kinose, o no el Kinose que havia conegut fins el moment. Evidentment, podia imaginar-se que aquell noi no era només el somriure i l'autoestima tan alta que es confonia fàcilment amb l'egocentrisme, però veure'l decaigut, tirant fletxes amb quelcom semblant a la desesperació, errant una vegada i una altra a la diana, a vegades no arribant ni a acostar-s'hi, només li feia pensar en que tant de bo pogués ajudar-lo. Però després d'aquella última conversa... Bé, estava clar que el Kinose no volia deixar-se ajudar, especialment per ell així que no li quedava una altra cosa a fer que mantenir-se al marge, per molt que el molestés.

I no era l'únic. Si bé la resta dels membres del club no semblaven tan obsessionats amb el tema de les postures i dels llenguatges corporals, el que era evident és que l'atmosfera del club cada cop semblava més estranya. S'acostava la final per la què estaven anant cada dia a entrenar, sota aquell maleït sol que semblava voler-se riure dels seus esforços, i veure el seu geni, el noi que només amb unes setmanes d'entrenament havia estat capaç de fer-se un lloc a les proves preliminars i classificar-se sense cap problema, defallint en el que semblava el moment clau era més aviat decebedor. Ningú semblava atrevir-se a dir-li res. Pensaven que potser era una qüestió de temps, però alhora veure que passaven els dies i allò no semblava millorar tampoc feia que la situació canviés.

Tanmateix, qui ho vivia pitjor, com no podia ser d'una altra manera, era el principal afectat. L'Azusa es preguntava, sobretot veient com totes les fletxes semblaven desobeir els seus designis, en quin moment li havia semblat bona idea tornar a aquell maleït esport. Sabia la resposta, sabia que, aquell enamoriscament amb aquella noia havia estat el culpable i de fet, tampoc era capaç de culpar seriosament a la noia. Sí, havia estat el punt determinant que l'havia fet decidir-se però no podia negar-se que en el fons hi havia una part d'ell que anhelava tornar a trepitjar el camp de tir, a sentir la pressió difícilment descriptible del moment en que es tensava la corda. Però allò no responia a la seva pregunta: com havia acabat així?

De fet, el problema era més aviat que teoritzava diverses respostes a aquella pregunta i la majoria, per no dir totes, l'incomodaven. L'Azusa tenia la tendència a aferrar-se a tot allò que li generava plaer de forma instantània i intentar ignorar tot allò que li causava maldecaps. Tanmateix, semblava que tot allò que havia volgut ignorar durant un temps havia esclatat, de la pitjor forma possible en aquelles fletxes que no es dignaven a encertar.

No notava que estigués fent res que no fes habitualment, els seus braços eren els mateixos, la seva postura també, fins i tot els seus ulls semblaven estar en forma, veia l'objectiu, l'apuntava, la fletxa havia de clavar-se al bell mig de la diana però... Però no hi havia manera. De fet, no volia enganyar-se, abans de tirar ja sabia que no encertaria, la força el traïa a vegades, d'altres simplement els seus pensaments intervenien... Semblava que simplement la sintonia habitual en la que es movien les fletxes i el seu cos havia estat desarticulada en terribles distàncies inharmòniques. L'ordre habitual de les coses havia estat trencat i l'Azusa no sabia què fer-ne de tot allò.

Només tenia ganes de fugir. De fugir ben lluny i oblidar-se de la seva relació amb aquelles maleïdes fletxes que no es dignaven a ser seves. De fet, també volia fugir de certa persona en concret.

—Capità, crec que el millor serà que participi algú altre per mi al torneig.

Un silenci expectant semblava instaurar-se en aquell espai que resultava més petit de l'habitual, tots els ulls semblaven partir l'atenció entre ell i el capità. L'Azusa va fixar la mirada en el capità, intentant no cedir a la temptació de veure les reaccions dels altres davant l'admissió de la seva derrota.

—Kinose, soc jo qui decideix qui va i qui no va al torneig així que em sap greu però no depèn de tu.

Potser era una forma de pressionar-lo perquè reaccionés, potser era un cop de porta a la possibilitat de fugir, un recordatori que no sempre ho podria fer, que hi havia coses i moments on només podia persistir, però l'Azusa ho va rebre gairebé com un atac. Què havia de fer doncs? Va fer un cop d'ull a les cares dels companys del club, tots sense excepció semblaven preocupats, incòmodes, però especialment el Miyaji i la Tsukiko feien una cara que, almenys a ulls de l'Azusa, era fàcilment descriptible com la d'uns cadells abandonats.

Hi havia quelcom semblant a la decepció en els seus rostres i si es centrava en especial en el del Miyaji no sabia si interpretar com certa ira continguda, potser impotència? El cert és que no volia tornar la mirada a aquells ulls, odiava veure la decepció dels altres vers ell. Ja en tenia prou amb sentir-se com una merda, no calia que els altres hi col·laboressin. No ajudava pensar en aquella última conversació desastrosa i que potser buscava una resposta per part del Miyaji. Sí, potser havia d'intentar arreglar les coses però no es veia amb esma per fer-ho.

Com sempre va decidir fugir temporalment, tornaria i no li quedava una altra que seguir tirant fletxes com si es tractés d'algun tipus de tortura sense sentit sabent que, almenys aquell dia, amb aquells ànims tan baixos, no n'encertaria ni una, però almenys durant una estona volia fer veure que era lliure d'anar-se.

—Vaja, sembla que no està en la millor forma... —va dir la Tsukiko un cop s'havia anat el Kinose.

—Sí, potser no ha tingut un bon dia —va intentar calmar els ànims el capità.

—No és un nen, si li passa alguna cosa ens ho pot dir —va dir el Ryuunosuke adonant-se que potser havia deixat parlar la rancúnia per ell.

Potser no es mereixia aquell comentari. Els altres dos el van mirar amb curiositat probablement preguntant-se per la conversa que li havien deixat tenir amb ell a soles i que havia resultat amb el Kinose no menjant amb ells aquell dia i el Ryuunosuke donant com a tota explicació un simple “no ha anat bé, suposo, perdoneu”. Tanmateix, tot i que sabia que era infantil per part seva no podia evitar seguir cabrejat. Potser estava idealitzant la nit del Tanabata, potser només era que en el fons el noi era un romàntic, però només desitjava poder tornar a la confiança que havien tingut en aquell moment. Aquell adjectiu, tanmateix, aquell “romàntic” era el que li feia parar boig i potser estava, en part, al centre de tota aquella voràgine de pensaments.

Era allò el problema? Era allò una explicació? Potser estava enamorat d'ell? Es podia enamorar d'un noi? Semblava que si acceptava aquella resposta als seus problemes... Sí, semblava que sí... No, no podia ser, independentment de que fos un noi, no podia ser que s'hagués enamorat d'algú que el treia tant de polleguera. No, simplement no tenia sentit. A més, què implicava allò? Ell era _hetero_ , no? El Ryuunosuke mai havia entès ni s'havia preocupat per qüestions sentimentals, una part d'ell entenia que s'havia interessat per la Tsukiko però era simplement quelcom que podia deixar en un segon pla. Fos el que fos, per molt que l'Azusa fos expert en irritar-lo i provocar-lo, en definitiva, en no deixar-lo en pau, va pensar que el millor que podia fer era quelcom semblant.

L'important en aquell moment era el tir amb arc, esforçar-se per guanyar. La resta... La resta ja es solucionaria d'alguna manera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crec que m'agrada més el resultat d'aquest capítol que l'anterior i vull pensar que la llargada inusual del capítol del Tanabata és l'excepció a la norma i res més.  
> En qualsevol cas, diguem-ne que haig d'aclarir, per si algú està interessat en saber-ho, que faig un remix del cànon. Més o menys segueixo l'ordre però a mitges, incorporo coses de les diverses rutes i utilitzo algunes de les interaccions de la Tsukiko amb els dos nois i les canvio en moments Ryuu x Azusa. Però en qualsevol cas, si us agrada imaginar-vos això com cànon sempre ho podeu situar a la ruta del Homare, ningú diu que no estiguessin junts en aquesta haha. D'acord, deixeu-me. En fi, com dic sempre, he vingut aquí a divertir-me. Tinc ja planejat el que queda (més o menys) i friso per posar-me a escriure les xorrades haha. Deixeu-me que haig de motivar-me.


	8. Capítol 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'excursió 1a part.

L'Azusa es preguntava si el problema no serien els autobusos. D'alguna manera que tenia poc sentit recordar havien acabat, una altra vegada, condemnats a compartir seients en un desplaçament, i per no trair el que semblava ser el costum entre els dos, el silenci semblava ser l'única manera de comunicar-se. El noi sabia que havia de ser ell qui intentés tendir el pont, de fet, fins i tot el capità del club, també la Tsukiko, l'havien animat a que es segués amb ell per tal de fer les paus. Encara recordava la cara estranyada del noi com a tota resposta quan li havia demanat per seure amb ell i aquella arruga que amenaçava amb no desaparèixer mai més entre les celles del Miyaji, mentre s'asseia al seu costat. Ho havia d'intentar, no havia de costar tant.

—Sembla que no hi ha manera que parlem als autobusos, no Ryuunosuke?

—Kinose, què fas dient-me Ryuunosuke?

El seu nom com a forma de tallar aquella incomoditat en la què s'havia instaurat, de nou, la seva relació li havia sonat com quelcom massa íntim perquè es pronunciés en una mena d'intent de tractat de pau. El Ryuunosuke sabia que no havia d'estar tan afectat per tot allò, entenia, almenys des d'un punt de vista pragmàtic, que l'únic que aconseguia amb aquella actitud era preocupar a la resta del club. Però l'alternativa no era gaire millor. Què havia de fer? Cedir? A què exactament?

—Veus, oi que t'ha sonat estrany? A mi l'altre dia també em va sonar estrany, això és tot.

—Però... —va intentar formular alguna frase coherent sense gaire èxit el Ryuunosuke.

—Tens raó, suposo que et dec una disculpa, en part... Se'm fa complicat, però entenc que vaig pagar amb tu el mal humor i... Bé, no estic passant pel meu millor moment, això és tot.

L'Azusa es sentia terriblement exposat després d'haver dit allò. En el fons, era una evidència, tothom ho sabia, però reconèixer-ho en veu alta era gairebé com admetre-ho per si mateix. Potser allò l'ajudaria a intentar superar-ho? Potser el tòpic del primer pas dels problemes psicològics funcionava?

—No, jo també... Vaja, ja saps que em costa...

El Ryuunosuke es veia gairebé amb el deure moral d'intentar respondre aquella sinceritat per part del noi. No era habitual que es mostrés així davant ell, però alhora... Quan més hi pensava més veia que en el fons, el que més l'havia fotut del comportament del Kinose havia estat que l'hagués ignorat, que no hagués confiat en ell. Es descobria un altre cop com aquell Ryuunosuke massa tossut i tot i que sabia reconèixer-se no s'acabava d'agradar. Ni tan sols podia acabar aquella frase: què havia de dir exactament? Tant li costava ser sincer?

—Que et costa què? —va intervenir l'Azusa recuperant el somriure que no podia evitar que li sortís en veure aquell noi nerviós davant la seva presència.

—Kinose... Saps de què et parlo.

—No, seriosament, va.

—Seriosament, amb tu?

—Miyaji, ets tu el que sempre ets seriós, no? Doncs va, per una vegada sigues sincer.

—Res, simplement que suposo que tenim tendència a xocar.

Sí, els seus caràcters xocaven, una vegada i una altra i amb força violència. L'Azusa es va preguntar si allò seria sostenible a llarg plaç o si s'acostumarien als defectes de l'altre. Li va fer por adonar-se que els seus pensaments havien imaginat aquella prolongació de la seva relació, fos en els termes que fos, en un futur, per tal de pensar allò.

—Tens raó, però t'ho passes massa bé gràcies a mi, oi Miyaji?

—Kinose, deixa de provocar-me.

—T'agradaaaa... Ho sé, fins que no ho acceptis no pararé.

El somriure d'aquell noi, després d'aquell moment on s'havia mostrat més fràgil però que havia desaparegut abans que s'adonés, havia recuperat tota la força amb la què impactava a les pobres capacitats racionals del Ryuunosuke. El noi, a més, no havia pogut evitar sentir certa incomoditat o potser excitació, que si fa no fa s'assemblaven, en sentir aquell “t'agrada” amb l' _a_ allargada. S'havia de recordar que no li estava preguntant pels seus sentiments vers ell, només sobre bromes. S'havia de recordar també que per aquell noi tot era una broma, i que qualsevol moment que pogués interpretar com quelcom que passés aquella frontera per endinsar-se en territori desconegut només podien ser imaginacions seves.

—Ja t'agradaria.

—El què?

—Que m'agradés.

L'Azusa va pensar que sí, que evidentment, li agradaria força que aquell “agradar” del Miyaji tingués una definició més àmplia que la que estaven utilitzant en aquella conversa. Però tot i que li semblava veure certa vermellor a les galtes del noi, que atribuïa més aviat a com era massa fàcil alterar-lo, alhora, semblava que s'escapava quelcom semblant a un inici d'un somriure en el seu rictus seriós habitual.

—Sí, evidentment, però ja sé que t'agrada, m'estàs seguint la veta i a més, sembla que somrius —va dir el noi passant-li el dit per les comissures dels llavis volent fer evident la suposada elevació.

El contacte dels dits del noi a la seva cara, sobtat, no va ajudar a l'equilibri del Miyaji. Sense saber com actuar va apartar-se gairebé immediatament i va queixar-se de seguida de com sempre feia el que li donava la gana.

—No és per tant, a la mínima que et toco saltes, eh?

—No tots anem tocant a qualsevol!

—Tranquil, Miyaji, ho faig només amb tu —va dir amb un to burlesc l'Azusa i tanmateix hi havia quelcom cert en aquella frase.

El Ryuunosuke, amb el cor més accelerat del que estava disposat a acceptar, massa alterat per tot allò, va rebre aquell comentari com una excusa més per no tranquil·litzar-se. Va intentar imaginar-se a sí mateix en un camp meditant, en un intent de fugir de la realitat força patètic. De debò tot el que fes aquell noi l'havia d'afectar d'aquella manera? Només demanava tranquil·litat.

—Continua amb les teves xorrades.

L'Azusa no va poder evitar fer el seu sorollet habitual de decepció. Sabia que probablement el noi el podria interpretar com una simple decepció per no poder continuar burxant-lo, de la mateixa manera que l'últim comentari, potser més agosarat de l'habitual pel noi, gràcies al to, no s'arriscava gens en dir-lo. L'avantatge de fer tanta broma i de manipular tant al personal era que podies dir coses així sense que et creguessin. En part era depriment, però la majoria de vegades el noi ho utilitzava al seu favor.

Va veure com el Miyaji intentava dormir. Va pensar que probablement intentés fugir amb aquell gest, però el va deixar fer, semblava cansat. De fet, es va sorprendre amb ganes de veure'l dormir. Potser no sonava tan psicòpata com li semblava? Esperava que no, simplement li semblava un espectacle agradable veure el noi sense l'arruga al front i relaxat. Va pensar que si bé li encantava fer-lo emprenyar, potser si aconseguís que es relaxés amb ell les coses anirien millor.

* * *

 

S'iniciava el segon dia d'aquell campament per tal de practicar el tir amb arc i l'Azusa ho feia amb la certesa que el canvi d'aires no havia aconseguit centrar-lo. Havia tingut l'esperança que estar en un altre camp de tir seria suficient per tornar a encertar a la diana però seguia capficat en el que fos que estava produint aquells mals resultats. Tanmateix, tot i que fins al moment s'havia sentit cabrejat i fins i tot ho havia pagat amb persones que no en tenien cap culpa, ara es sentia més predisposat a prendre-s'ho amb calma. Seguia sent frustrant però almenys intentaria que no se li notés. O si més no pensava que els altres membres del club no tenien perquè fer-se càrrec dels seus problemes.

Tenia son i el fet de pensar que aquella sensació era causada pel malestar generalitzat que sentia, que no el deixava ni descansar en pau, el feia posar de mal humor, però no li quedava una altra opció que intentar afrontar aquell dia amb ànims renovats. No es sentia ell mateix adonant-se de com aquell estat de malestar generalitzat també era quelcom que l'identificava, però podia intentar fer veure que no es sentia així, que tot plegat no tardaria en desaparèixer.

Una part d'ell, a més, s'intentava animar assegurant-se que havia d'aprofitar l'oportunitat que li oferia aquella excursió. No sabia exactament què implicava aquell “aprofitar” però intuïa que es referia a compartir temps amb la gent del club. S'alegrava d'haver aconseguit fer les paus amb el Miyaji així que almenys, semblava que hi havia algun motiu per intentar utilitzar el somriure com a defensa. No en tenia ganes, però encara li venia menys de gust que insistissin en preocupar-se per ell, en percebre la seva mirada clavada en ell cada cop que tirava una fletxa i, com era la tònica habitual en aquells últims dies, no encertava.

Probablement per allò es va sorprendre en recuperar cert bon humor genuí quan va veure al Miyaji demanant a la Tsukiko que, si no era molta molèstia, li posés nata per acompanyar els ous que havia preparat.

—Ous amb nata? Nata a l'esmorzar? —va preguntar l'Azusa.

—Què?

—T'hauries de disculpar per demanar nata a aquesta hora del matí.

El Ryuunosuke no podia evitar preguntar-se si ni de bon matí podien tenir la festa en pau. Era evident que no i li hagués semblat estrany si no hagués intervingut. Si bé el viatge d'autobús havia funcionat com un intent de reconciliació, seguia notant certa tensió a les seves converses. El problema estava en que no sabia si potser aquella tensió la imaginava. A més, no col·laboraven gaire aquells sentiments que havia decidit ignorar però als què s'havia atrevit a nombrar i que, per haver-ho fet, semblava que era més difícil fer-los desaparèixer.

—Deixa de queixar-te, la nata és deliciosa fins i tot a aquesta hora del matí!

—Ei, que la Tsukiko m'ha preguntat com volia els ous a mi, no a vosaltres —va intentar intervenir en la conversa el capità del club.

Si fins al moment la Tsukiko estava farta que tot semblés una competició per les seva atenció, havia decidit que no valia la pena continuar per aquell camí. Li semblaven tremendament infantils tots plegats però va pensar que, almenys, podia intentar divertir-se amb aquell ambient festiu del club. Necessitava oblidar-se d'ell, intentar seguir endavant i al cap i a la fi els companys del club eren amics seus. Per molt que a vegades resultessin insuportables. Tanmateix, va pensar que potser la qüestió era intentar ignorar aquelles intencions tan poc dissimulades que portaven tots plegats. Sí, competien per la seva atenció, però cada cop veia més clar que hi havia un parell que només l'utilitzaven d'esquer per fer enfadar a l'altre.

—No, no penso cedir! Jo vull els meus ous amb nata!

—No penso menjar ous amb nata, em nego —va dir l'Azusa, potser massa implicat en una simple discussió sobre ous.

—Porto més anys al club, soc més gran, m'has de tenir respecte, no? —va dir el Miyaji.

La carta de la veterania? Amb aquestes li sortia? L'Azusa va notar com se li formava un somriure irònic. Els arguments del Miyaji eren febles, gairebé sentia com si ja l'hagués guanyat.

—No acabes de dir-li al capità que no pensaves cedir? On està el teu respecte pels superiors? A més, només utilitzes la veterania per això?

—Potser els ous fregits serien la solució per tots... —va intentar interposar-se el capità.

—Capità! —van dir al perfecte uníson els dos més implicats a l'èpica batalla sobre els ous.

La Tsukiko començava a pensar que el millor seria enviar-los a tots plegats a fregir espàrrecs (o potser ous ja que semblava ser més adequat per l'ocasió), però aquell dia li tocava a ella cuinar així que va decidir fer el que li donés la gana. Era conscient que les seves habilitats culinàries tenien, com a molt, una aspiració pràctica, gairebé de supervivència, així que va decidir fer ous remenats. Esperava que de debò fos tan fàcil com sonava.

—Eh?? No m'has fet cas? —va dir l'Azusa fent el seu drama habitual.

—Em sembla bé, mentre hi hagi nata, tot bé.

—És obsessiu això teu per la nata... —va dir l'Azusa

—Això és per què no has estat il·luminat per la nata!

La Tsukiko, potser sentint-se més animada o fins i tot agosarada tenint en compte les seves experiències gairebé traumàtiques (no tant per ella com pels altres) en els seus intents de cuinar va decidir posar-se a fer la nata. Potser exagerava però tenint al Suzuya al costat cuinar mai havia resultat quelcom pel que s'hagués de preocupar gaire. Potser aquell era un problema general, tot semblava quelcom que no calia pensar gaire al seu costat però ara... Ara no li quedava una altra opció que pensar per si mateixa, podia resultar alliberador o angoixant, només depenia d'ella.

—Gràcies per la nata, Tsukiko, de debò —va dir el Ryuunosuke.

L'Azusa va deixar clavada la vista al rostre del noi i en el seu gest inusual. Semblava relaxat i somrient. Era tan poc habitual en ell que li feia venir ganes d'observar-lo durant una bona estona, perdre's en les possibilitats d'aquella visió, del noi sense la marca al front, sense la tensió a les espatlles. El que havia causat aquell gest nou era, sens cap mena de dubte, la nata, la qual cosa creava sentiments absurds en el noi. Acabava de descobrir el veritable amor del Miyaji? Se l'imaginava a l'altar amb un bol ple de nata i la imatge, de tan estrambòtica, no deixava de ser graciosa. Podia ser que es sentís gelós de quelcom menjable? Tot i que d'altra banda si un es posava a pensar en aquests termes, qualsevol ésser humà entrava dintre dels paràmetres. D'acord, potser havia anat massa lluny amb aquell pensament ridícul.

—Miyaji, estan bons els ous amb nata? —va dir l'Azusa.

Potser si ho hagués dit en un altre to s'hagués irritat, però el to del noi gairebé li va semblar entendrit. Entendrit, el Kinose? Era allò possible? Potser no havia estat el millor adjectiu per pensar-lo, però el plaer de menjar els seus adorats ous amb nata era suficient per passar per alt el que podia ser un intent de provocació del noi.

—Estan boníssims. La nata ho millora tot.

—Deixa'm provar una mica! —va dir l'Azusa i va procedir a robar-li un tros recobert de nata.

—Potser hauries de demanar-li permís? —va dir el sempre conciliador Kanakubo.

—Kinose! No em robis el menjar sense permís!

L'Azusa va ignorar l'enrenou i va notar l'estrany gust de la nata barrejada amb ou. Potser no havia estat bona idea, gairebé va sentir al moment com el seu estómac protestava davant la presència d'un aliment com aquell, intrús, desagradable. Es preguntava com coi el Miyaji podia menjar nata tot just havent-se despertat.

—Buff... Potser menjar nata amb l'estómac buit no ha estat la millor idea.

—M'acabes de robar el menjar i a sobre et queixes?

L'Azusa se'l va mirar divertit. Li agradaven aquells dos Miyajis, enfadat i relaxat, en el mateix nivell i no sabia quin triar, només esperava que estigués llegint bé la situació i que els seus habituals brots d'ira no ho fossin tant i que en el fons resultessin més part del que per ell s'havia convertit en una quotidianitat divertida.

No van tardar en començar a moure's per disposar-se a córrer com a part de la pràctica. L'Azusa encara es preguntava per què coi havien de córrer si es dedicaven a tirar amb l'arc, però acostumat com estava a córrer cada dia per preparar-se físicament per les proves d'astronauta no l'importava gaire fer-ho, d'alguna manera que encara no acabava d'entendre havia acabat esdevenint quelcom que li agradava fer. Córrer l'acostumava a relaxar.

Tanmateix, abans de començar amb l'exercici no va poder evitar veure quelcom que el va fer somriure. Tenia un pla nou, un d'aquells plans que podien fer por a qui en fos víctima i tal com estaven els pensaments del noi era fàcil endevinar qui seria.

—Miyaji, tens nata aquí —va dir el noi i va tocar-li la cara just al costat del llavi i recollint-la. Tot seguit, potser temptant la sort ja que va mirar al noi als ulls i a més el seu estómac no semblava gaire d'acord amb allò, va procedir a menjar la resta de nata del seu dit, potser fins i tot es va recrear passant la llengua pel dit. A vegades es sorprenia a si mateix.

—Q-què c-coi?

El Ryuunosuke no sabia com prendre's allò. Per què veia mitjanament eròtic aquell gest casual? Per què estava segur que només veia aquelles intencions per culpa que havia començat a veure el noi amb altres ulls. Com sempre, els gestos del Kinose sempre anaven més enllà del necessari, massa proximitat, massa contacte, però allò era part de qui era. Que hagués decidit menjar-se la nata, més aviat llepar-la del seu dit no tenia res d'estrany pels estàndards d'aquell noi, només el volia posar nerviós. El problema era que ho havia aconseguit, potser d'una manera que probablement no imaginés ni pretengués però.

L'Azusa va sentir-se satisfet en veure que el noi havia envermellit de forma notable i va procedir a córrer rient-se. El Miyaji no va tardar en voler-lo alcançar en el que semblava un intent de perseguir-lo per dir-li que deixés de fer aquelles coses, però l'Azusa seguia rient-se. Finalment, va semblar que el Miyaji es rendia en l'intent de seguir el ritme del noi i reduïa la marxa, reunint-se amb els altres membres del club que no havien vist tot allò i que seguien corrent.

Van fer un petit descans per recuperar les forces. L'Azusa notava cada cop més aquell mal de panxa derivat d'aquella maleïda nata que havia decidit menjar. No havia estat una bona idea, sens cap mena de dubte. Però sentia certa escalforeta agradable en recordar les circumstàncies en què havia menjat aquella última porció.

—Ah.... Maleïda nata.

—Però si te l'has menjat perquè has volgut! —no va tardar en respondre el Ryuunosuke que, a més, no es podia treure del cap aquella imatge del noi llepant la nata.

—Eh, Kinose, sigues agraït amb la Tsukiko que ha preparat l'esmorzar —va dir el Kanakubo.

—Això, això, no siguis cruel —va dir la Tsukiko.

—No, si el problema no és que hagis cuinat sinó els gustos de certa persona...

El Ryuunosuke va sospirar, no valia la pena intentar cedir a totes les seves provocacions. O almenys ho intentaria.

—Per cert, Tsukiko, m'encantaria menjar un altre dia quelcom fet per tu —va dir l'Azusa desviant l'atenció del Miyaji però alhora, potser de forma molt evident provocant al noi.

—No li facis ni cas a aquest —no va tardar en reaccionar el Ryuunosuke.

La Tsukiko va estar a punt de dir-li al Kinose que deixés de posar-la enmig en els seus intents de lligar amb el Miyaji, però va pensar-s'ho millor i com va veure que, ràpidament, els dos nois semblaven perdre's en el seu món va veure que no valia la pena. A més, semblava que tenia altres problemes...

—Tsukiko, t'agraden les flors? Podríem anar a veure-les plegats algun dia —va dir-li el Kanakubo.

La Tsukiko no era imbècil, o si més no no ho era tant com s'havia sentit prèviament. Cada cop entenia més ràpid que allò era una indirecta, de fet força directa, d'intentar lligar amb ella. Potser estava reaccionant de més o simplement era només un malentès, però cada cop veia més que aquell noi estava intentant tenir alguna cosa amb ella. Els altres dos també ho semblava però els veia engrescats en discutir amb l'un i l'altre i, tot i que potser en un primer moment s'havien dirigit a ella, les seves converses havien acabat centrant-se en crear un diàleg de dos en el què ni ella ni d'altres podien entrar fàcilment.

El problema, doncs, era el capità. El Kanakubo sempre li havia resultat simpàtic, amable, potser fins i tot massa, amb un somriure per tothom i bon noi. El problema era que els somriures amables omnipresents li semblaven un senyal d'alerta després de... En fi, no valia la pena pensar-hi. La qüestió és que tal i com estava, preferia no haver de suportar gent que intentés lligar amb ella, però semblava que els nois del seu voltant no ho acabaven d'entendre.

—Ei, de què parleu? —va intervenir, de sobte l'Azusa.

—Dèiem d'anar un dia plegats a mirar les flors.

—Oh, estaria bé que anéssim junts, capità no vulguis a la Tsukiko per tu sol, eh?

Imaginava que l'Azusa no ho havia fet per treure-la de la incomoditat, potser s'havia imaginat tot allò que pensava que estava passant entre ell i el Miyaji o potser allò també formava part d'una estratègia d'aquell noi per tal d'indignar al noi seriós, però el cert és que, fos pel que fos, la Tsukiko agraïa la presència del noi ja que reduïa la tensió. Que hagués volgut afegir-se al pla podia entendre's com una manera de lligar amb ella, però alhora, feia que aquella possible trobada s'establís en uns termes que la deixaven més tranquil·la.

—Ei, Kinose, m'has deixat amb la paraula a la boca! De què parlàveu?

Semblava enfadat, però l'Azusa no es penedia, no sabia si havia interpretat correctament la incomoditat al rostre de la Tsukiko, si s'havia precipitat actuant i sobretot, no sabia si ignorar de forma deliberada al noi era una gran estratègia.

—De fet, estàvem dient que... —va començar a dir la Tsukiko.

—Res, no dèiem res, oi que no, Tsukiko?

—Eh?

La Tsukiko li va costar només aquell “eh” i una mirada al rostre de l'Azusa per adonar-se que aquell noi ja en portava alguna de cap amb el Miyaji. En certa manera es compadia del noi i de tots els jocs mentals que utilitzava l'altre perquè li fes cas. Gairebé era malaltís. O potser ho era. D'altra banda, alhora, el Miyaji, tot i que no ho semblés a un primer cop d'ull, se'l veia entretingut amb aquelles converses i sens dubte, era incapaç de deixar-li passar cap cosa a l'altre per la qual cosa la Tsukiko no sabia què pensar de tot plegat.

—Sospitós, molt sospitós. Digues d'una vegada de què parlàveu.

—Per què t'ho hauria de dir?

—Què vols dir? —va dir el Ryuunsouke i la seva veu va sonar més tensa que en altres ocasions.

—Estàvem dient de quedar un dia per anar a veure flors plegats —va dir el Kanakubo, com sempre pendent a les alteracions entre aquell grup de quatre.

—Capità, no s'ho diguis si us plau! —va dir l'Azusa.

—Kinose, per què no volies que anés? —va preguntar el Ryuunosuke.

Potser només era una percepció de l'Azusa però li va semblar que el noi estava ferit amb allò. Potser s'havia passat, potser havia creuat una línia on les seves bromes habituals havien traspassat un llindar incòmode.

—Pensava que no tindries interès —va dir l'Azusa i es va adonar que hi havia certa amargor en el seu to.

Potser era per allò que havia actuat així? Per què en el fons no s'imaginava a aquell noi acceptant a fer res amb ell i perquè li feia certa ràbia saber que, en canvi, ho faria si s'ho proposava la Tsukiko. Era allò gelosia? Què era exactament? L'Azusa no s'havia considerat mai particularment gelós i no es sentia gaire còmode amb aquella sensació, però potser més que gelosia era quelcom encara més covard, potser, en el fons, era la seva por a descobrir-se rebutjat. Potser per això tot eren jocs i atreviments a mitges, que mai podien ser directes.

—Estic segura que el Miyaji també voldria que fóssim tots quatre, veritat? —va dir la Tsukiko aprofitant per, de forma més definitiva, intentar que s'establissin com a amistoses les relacions entre el quartet.

—S-sí

—Si no fos per la Tsukiko hauries dit que preferiries practicar —no va poder reprimir-se l'Azusa i va dir no gaire alt.

—Has dit alguna cosa, Kinose?

—No, jo res —va dir l'Azusa i es va afanyar a somriure.

El Ryuunosuke se'l va quedar mirant fixament, li havia semblat sentir un comentari en relació a la Tsukiko i no sabia com prendre-se'l. De fet, encara no entenia perquè el fet que la noia s'hagués referit a ell en particular l'havia fet sentir avergonyit. Els seus sentiments semblaven debatre's cap a dues direccions alhora i tot allò que fins al moment havia identificat al noi—patrons rectes, pensaments directes i racionals— s'enfonsaven cada cop més en una massa caòtica. El Kinose semblava al bell mig de tot allò.

—Pots deixar d'atacar-me? —va dir l'Azusa.

—Atacar-te? Només t'estic mirant?

—Et sembla poc?

L'Azusa gairebé va sentir ganes de dir-li que la seva mirada era suficient perquè es sentís atacat, que aquella marca que, de nou, havia aparegut al seu front, li recordava que aquell cop havia estat culpa seva i que, en aquella ocasió, ho havia fet sense voler. Havia tornat a enrarir l'ambient entre els dos. Sempre es passava un pel massa amb els seus comentaris, sempre donava un pas en fals i resultava amb aquell noi enfadat amb ell, ara sí, de debò. O això li semblava. Tenia por que un dia, en aquells atacs d'arriscar-se i de dir mitges veritats, acabés sent massa directe i rematés el fràgil equilibri en el que es mantenia, o això intentava, la seva relació.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doncs res, almenys no he tardat un mes entre capítols! (YEEEI!!) Gairebé però no o sigui que, en fi, puc sentir satisfacció per això? Suposo?  
> En qualsevol cas, a veure si m'animo i acabo aquesta història que no queda tant i alhora queda força i li tinc ganes però alhora em fa pal. Contradiccions? A on? Què són? Naah, ni idea.  
> En fi, vagi bé.


	9. Capítol 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'excursió part 2. Bengales.

El Ryuunosuke es preguntava si tot plegat no seria que les tensions entre ell i el Kinose només es donaven a ple dia. D'acord, potser exagerava, encara ho feia més si es posava a pensar (per molt que s'adonés de la ridiculesa de l'assumpte) en el Kinose com si fos una mena de criatura de la nit. Potser allò era una explicació per tot? Pel canvis d'humor, per com li xuclava l'atenció, literalment? Era un vampir? Fins i tot el noi s'adonava que deixar volar la imaginació d'aquesta forma només el feia sentir imbècil. Però tot i que fos evident que exagerava el cert era que sí, que, de nou, semblava que durant la nit tot era més fàcil entre els dos.

Seguien en aquell entrenament fora del seu camp de tir i el Ryuunosuke no sabia que fer-ne d'aquell intent d'exclusió per part del noi. Tampoc d'aquella frase que li havia etzibat: “no m'ataquis”. Només l'estava mirant, per què ho percebia com un atac? Potser hi tenia alguna cosa a veure el seu rictus seriós impertorbable? El noi era força conscient de com qui no el coneixia el veia antipàtic, almenys de bones a primeres. Sabia que la segona impressió tampoc era gaire millor perquè, en certes circumstàncies, era tan estricte que provocava por en els altres, gairebé sense adonar-se. Estava acostumat i no li feia mal però veure en els ulls d'aquell noi aquell rebuig l'havia dolgut més del que estava disposat a acceptar si volia seguir estant tranquil. Pensava que precisament ell l'entendria el suficient i que no veuria una mala mirada com un atac, que simplement veuria el mateix de sempre: la seva tendència a la tensió facial. A més, sense poder-ho evitar tornava a allò altre: de debò que el Kinose no volia que estigués amb ell? Sabia que probablement n'estigués fent un gra massa de tot plegat, i tenia la certesa que pel Kinose tot plegat no seria tan tràgic però per ell... Veure's rebutjat de forma tan oberta, veure com el noi volia fer plans on estiguessin tots excepte ell... La sensació no era agradable i el pitjor de tot és que s'adonava, un cop més, de certa intensitat indesitjada dels seus sentiments i de l'evident falta de resposta per l'altre noi. S'insistia que havia de deixar apartat el que fos que sentís per ell. S'havia començat a figurar que la bisexualitat era quelcom que existia i podia donar explicacions a que en un primer moment s'hagués considerat com hetero i que ara s'hagués fixat en ell, però més enllà d'aquella concepció que resolia algunes de les seves tensions que l'havien molestat en els últims dies, s'assegurava que el que li tocava fer era centrar-se en el tir amb arc.

Tanmateix, el que li preocupava de tot plegat era que si bé a estones tenia tots els elements per convèncer-se que el noi l'odiava de debò, o almenys que no li queia especialment simpàtic ja que al cap i a la fi es passaven el dia discutint, de sobte trobava alguna cosa —una frase perduda, una indicació estranya— que deixaven de fer sentit en aquella versió que s'havia figurat sobre el que podia pensar d'ell aquell noi. Aquell somriure mig trist i força vulnerable que portava enmig de la nit mentre es disposava a encendre una bengala formaven un d'aquells moments que desarmaven els intents de racionalitzar una interpretació correcta sobre el que podia pensar aquell noi.

—Em sap greu això d'abans, Miyaji.

L'Azusa va centrar la mirada en la brillantor de la bengala. S'havien quedat tots dos sols en aquella nit d'estiu acompanyats únicament per la remor insistent del cant de les cigales. Potser l'Azusa havia col·laborat en fer-ho. De fet “col·laborar” era un verb poc contundent pel que s'havia esdevingut. Un pel penedit perquè havia causat certa tensió que no havia volgut ocasionar entre ell i el Miyaji va intentar desactivar-la de l'única manera que sabia: fent veure que no havia passat res i jugant amb ell. Potser no era la forma més intel·ligent, de fet havia estat en certa manera perillós perquè havia involucrat petards de per mig i gairebé amenaces de mort.

D'acord, no, allò no, però l'Azusa s'imaginava fàcilment que si estigués en algun tipus de ficció hagués aparegut el típic _cartellet_ de “nens, no feu això a casa”. De fet, ni calia allò, s'imaginava que les instruccions dels petards que no s'havia molestat en llegir posaven alguna cosa referent a la distància de seguretat. Però en fi, la vida ja era allò: arriscar-se, tirar petards a prop d'algú perquè estigués pendent de tu i així cridar l'atenció davant seu... Sí, vist així el feia sonar encara més desesperat del que estava. Però en fi, d'alguna manera havia aconseguit que estiguessin sols en un ambient més relaxat, sense els ulls dels altres membres del club al davant. No tenir testimonis gairebé envalentia a l'Azusa fent-lo pensar en la possibilitat d'intentar ser més sincer.

—Què et sap greu? Que gairebé em mates amb un petard?

L'Azusa va riure, potser era un pel cruel però en el fons sabia que el petard que havia llançat al seu costat tenia una potència comparable a la d'una cebeta. Sí, era escandalós i havia ocasionat suficient enrenou, a més de sorpresa pel pobre noi que semblava estar empanat quan l'havia sentit, fent que allò hagués acabat en un Miyaji enfurismat perseguint-lo, però era difícil pensar-lo com a “perillós”. L'Azusa, tanmateix, es volia convèncer que aquell enuig no era com el d'abans, entrava dintre dels paràmetres del que s'havien esdevingut en les seves discussions habituals, era quelcom que no produïa mal en l'altre. O allò volia pensar, a vegades es descobria pensant com la seva relació només estava basada en percepcions que no sabia si compartia i una mena de por freda li recorria el cos, potser veritablement l'odiava? Potser no l'aguantava més i l'únic que volia era que desaparegués de la seva vida i el deixés estar amb la Tsukiko d'una vegada? O almenys intentar-ho ja que no era cosa d'un estar amb algú. L'Azusa intentava no pensar gaire en allò. Fos el que fos que pensés d'ell el Miyaji suposava que no n'havia de fer res i no aconseguiria res capficant-s'hi.

—No em refereixo a això, volia dir abans... Potser m'he passat? Vull dir, no sé, sembla que t'he fet mal sense voler.

El Ryuunosuke no sabia què fer davant d'aquella declaració. El Kinose se li estava disculpant? I el que encara era més inquietant, s'estava referint al mateix moment que l'havia afectat? És a dir, havia estat capaç d'entendre que s'havia molestat de debò i volia fer alguna cosa al respecte? O potser de nou estava interpretant massa ràpid i en una direcció incorrecta?

No sabia que fer al respecte, volia tornar a culpar a la nit com a reveladora d'aquella faceta del noi. Només quan estaven sols sota el cel estrallat semblava que apareixia aquell Kinose que veritablement li rondava pel cap quan pensava en ell sense poder-ho evitar.

—Kinose, et trobes bé, t'estàs tornant a disculpar?

El Ryuunosuke es va penedir tot just haver dit la frase. El noi estava fent un esforç, com a l'autobús i ell, de nou, no podia fer una altra cosa que intentar desactivar la situació, o almenys la serietat, d'alguna manera. Tenia por d'implicar-s'hi massa? Tenia por d'aquell Kinose vulnerable? Tanmateix, el noi va tornar a riure, però amb un riure que no li arribava als ulls, que seguien clavats en les figures aleatòries que anava fent amb les bengales que sostenia.

—No en vols? —va dir l'Azusa oferint-li una bengala al noi que va acceptar-la sense dir res.

Van romandre en silenci una estona, els dos sense mirar-se i perduts en les formes fràgils que es creaven a l'aire. L'Azusa persistia en el seu intent de fer una mena d'estrella però que, evidentment, pel poc temps que durava la brillantor era incapaç de fer, tanmateix va seguir intentant-ho en el que semblava una tasca impossible. El Ryuunosuke, per la seva banda, es conformava amb fer formes indefinides i va deixar que s'apagués sense fer res al respecte. Sense ànims d'agafar-ne una altra va quedar-se mirant el que feia l'altre noi, que ja havia agafat una nova i persistia. Encuriosit va preguntar:

—Què fas?

—Intento fer una estrella.

El Ryuunosuke se'l va quedar mirant. Era un entreteniment com un altre així que va provar-ho també. No va tardar en sentir-se idiota ja que no hi havia manera d'aconseguir-ho. Sense saber com, va recordar aquella forma simplificada de fer una estrella: dos triangles. Va intentar-ho i tot i que no era una estrella gaire decent durant uns segons va aconseguir-ho. No va tardar a girar-se i exclamar:

—Ho has vist?

—Sí!

Els dos es van somriure mútuament, sentint-se com nens petits que havien aconseguit fer alguna cosa que creien impossible o com a científics que havien endevinat la fórmula secreta. Era ridícul però hi havia un entusiasme que els embolcallava sense poder-ho evitar. Tanmateix, un cop apagada aquella espurna, al mateix temps que la de la bengala, ambdós van ser conscients que potser aquells somriures sincers i ingenus no formaven part del que s'esperava d'ells. Van desviar la mirada i, sense que ho sabessin, ambdós van intentar tranquil·litzar els seus cors accelerats.

—Som un pel idiotes, no? —va intentar trencar la incomoditat l'Azusa.

—Això sembla —va dir el Ryuunosuke i no va poder evitar riure.

El Ryuunosuke va veure com l'altre noi feia uns ulls com plats així que no se'n va poder estar i va dir:

—Per què tanta sorpresa?

—És el primer cop que et sento riure.

—Eh? Ah sí?

—Sí.

De nou un silenci es va estendre interrompent la conversa, alentint-la, fent evident que les paraules semblaven travades.

—Suposo que estàs més acostumat a veure'm amb el front arrufat?

—Sí, però et queden bé les dues expressions, eh? No em queixo.

El Ryuunosuke s'intentava recordar, com ho feia sempre, que amb el Kinose tot eren bromes, que no era el que es pensava, que allò no podia ser el que voldria que fos. Que ni tan sols sabia que volia.

—Kinose...

—Utilitzes el meu nom com a queixa, no és just.

—Què vols dir?

—Mm Kinose... —va procedir a dir l'Azusa mentre intentava exagerar el gest típic del Miyaji.

—M'estàs imitant? —va dir més divertit que enfadat l'afectat.

—Per què vegis que els teus “Kinose” semblen una queixa.

El Ryuunosuke es va preguntar si no seria cert, si cada cop que deia “Kinose” era gairebé una advertència, un prec, un “si us plau no destrossis més les concepcions que tenia sobre la meva vida”.

—Suposo que en part ho són però em dones motius.

—Així que és culpa meva?

—Ho dubtaves?

—Miyaaaajiiiiii, hauré de començar a utilitzar el teu nom com un atac també?

El Ryuunosuke va notar com recuperava la tensió al front, sense poder-ho evitar. El somriure i el to insolent del Kinose li van recordar altres sensacions menys agradables que tenia per aquell noi.

—T'has enfadat? —va dir l'Azusa preocupat i va continuar atrevint-se a pronunciar quelcom que feia temps que es guardava— Vull dir, sempre em pregunto si... En fi, si no em passo quan parlo amb tu, si de debò estàs enfadat, si preferiries que no et parlés o... M'agrada ficar-me amb tu, ho reconec, i a vegades se me'n va de les mans, però...

“Si m'odies, si ho odies tot plegat, em puc forçar a mantenir una relació que només es basi en formalitats.” No s'atrevia a dir-ho perquè si el Miyaji li deia que sí, que odiava les seves conversacions, o més aviat que l'odiava a ell, no sabria com fer veure que no tenia cap problema amb allò, almenys en aquella nit.

Potser al dia següent no tindria problemes en fer-ho, ho oblidaria tot i, amb el pas del temps, també oblidaria aquell goig estrany que sentia en fer-lo empipar però també quan el descobria somrient per alguna cosa, o reprimint un somriure com l'havia vist algun cop que semblava no voler donar-li el gust de fer evident davant seu que, en el fons, li feia gràcia les xorrades que li deia. O allò era el que volia pensar. Però aquella nit en la què es sentia covard i valent alhora, en la què volia parlar-li d'algunes de les seves pors però no volia afrontar-les, pensava que es desfaria i deixaria de ser ell si hagués de sentir de la seva boca que l'odiava.

—No... —va dir el Ryuunosuke tot i que va tardar en respondre ja que no sabia com intentar ser sincer— Clar que em molestes, però t'encanta fer-ho però no... Habitualment no m'incomoda... O no del tot, hi ha cops que fins i tot em diverteix, però d'altres...

L'Azusa no va poder reprimir un somriure i una pujada de confiança sobtada.

—Així que et diverteixo?

El Ryuunosuke va adonar-se, i no era la primera vegada que ho pensava, que ser sincer amb ell sempre resultava una mala idea, i el que encara era pitjor, una manera de cedir-li alguna informació que potser era millor que hagués guardat per ell.

—Sempre ho tornes tot en alguna manera de ficar-te amb mi, veritat?

—Però et diverteix, oi? —va dir l'Azusa potser de massa bon humor.

—Kinose... —va dir el Ryuunosuke i va sospirar— En fi, ja que estem de confessions, et puc preguntar sobre el tema estrella?

L'Azusa va notar com aquell bon humor sobtat se n'anava tan ràpid com havia vingut. S'imaginava que volia parlar sobre la seva incapacitat d'encertar, sobre el seu bloqueig que havia demostrar que era un impostor o quelcom semblant, que al cap i a la fi un no podia refiar-se del talent o si més no, no era quelcom en què un pogués confiar en casos com aquells. Va encendre una altra bengala per intentar entretenir-se en alguna cosa i es va descobrir dibuixant una fletxa.

—Guau fins i tot el meu subconscient m'ho recorda...

—Entenc que no vulguis parlar...

—No, no vull parlar, però tampoc hi ha res a dir... Simplement que el talent no serveix per res i que hauria d'esforçar-me com fas tu, com és evident —va dir l'Azusa amb una amargor que fins i tot ell pensava innecessària i immerescuda.

—No és això. Vull dir, la teva postura fa de bon veure i no és només el talent, al cap i a la fi ara t'estàs esforçant, no?

—Fa de bon veure? Et refereixes al meu cos? —va dir l'Azusa intentant recuperar el somriure anterior sense aconseguir-ho del tot.

—Deixa d'aprofitar qualsevol cosa per ficar-te amb mi i desviar la conversació del que estem parlant!

—Ara si que t'has enfadat?

—Estic a punt.

—D'acord, perdona. Suposo que... Et tinc enveja, en part, saps? Ets capaç de donar-ho tot pel que creus, d'esforçar-te al màxim i arriscar-te, siguin quines siguin les conseqüències. Però jo no... No sé si sóc capaç d'enfrontar-me a la possibilitat de jugar-m'ho tot i de perdre, de saber què he donat el millor de mi, de que no podia haver fet res més i que, tanmateix, no ha estat suficient, que mai ho he estat...

El Kinose no parava de moure la bengala en tot aquell discurs i el Ryuunosuke semblava tenir la vista clavada en seguir el recorregut gairebé hipnòtic del rastre d'aquella llum fent aquell símbol de l'infinit que no acabava mai. Continuava fent aquella forma tot i que hagués deixat de parlar i el Ryuunosuke no es va decidir a parlar fins que es va extingir l'últim rastre de llum:

—Tots tenim por, és normal, però tanmateix ho intentem. Tu mateix continues tirant tot i que ara no n'encertis cap, això és el que compta, no?

L'Azusa es va preguntar si de debò era el que comptava, si amb allò n'hi havia prou.

—Merci, suposo —va dir l'Azusa.

El Ryuunosuke va mirar aquell somriure tímid del noi, tan poc habitual, aquella expressió gairebé trista, encara capficada per tots aquells dubtes que havia compartit amb ell i que el feien sentir més proper que abans, i va sentir una estranya necessitat de protegir-lo, o almenys de poder conèixer millor què s'amagava rere aquella façana de confiança exagerada i de bromes. Va deixar la mirada clavada en ell, sense saber perquè, perdent-se entre els seus pensaments i els ulls d'aquell noi, que també el miraven. Van estar-se uns segons sense dir res, mirant-se fins que l'Azusa no va poder més amb aquella tensió, tot i que era un tipus de tensió que preferia, i va dir:

—Que tinc alguna cosa a la cara? O només t'agrada mirar-me?

—Només m'he quedat empanat.

—Mirant-me? —va dir l'Azusa recuperant el somriure.

—T'estava desafiant —va dir el Ryuunosuke intentant escapolir-se del que pogués implicar aquell comentari.

—Oh?? A veure qui aguanta més sense parpellejar?

—Et penso guanyar —va dir el Ryuunosuke somrient perquè hi havia una part d'ell que no podia resistir-se a cap desafiament, per idiota que fos, especialment si venien d'ell.

Van estar-se una estona mirant-se intensament i el Ryuunosuke no va poder evitar pensar que potser s'havia precipitat una mica amb l'entusiasme. Mirar fixament a aquell noi no era bo pels seus nervis. Un pensament intrusiu li tornava una vegada i una altra, aquella mirada se l'imaginava en un altre context, li feia venir ganes d'atrevir-se a trencar la distància que els separava, d'aproximar-se i... No, millor no pensar-hi i centrar-se en aquella competició, només estaven fent l'idiota, res més.

L'Azusa pensava que allò no acabaria mai i que si estaven competint per veure, com semblava, qui era més tossut, no hi havia cap dubte que el guanyador seria l'altre noi, per això va idear una de les seves. Jugar brut era la seva especialitat així que va aproximar-se a on estava ell. El noi va retrocedir de formar instintiva dient-li “què feia” però sense trencar encara el contacte visual. L'Azusa va tornar a veure aquella marca al front del noi i va pensar què era ara o mai va acostar-s'hi i va aproximar la seva cara a on era la del noi.

El Ryuunosuke davant la proximitat del seu rostre i els seus pensaments no va poder evitar tancar els ulls. Una part d'ell estava preparant-se per un contacte que l'altra no s'hagués atrevit a confessar que desitjava.

L'Azusa en veure que el noi tancava els ulls davant seu va sentir l'impuls de besar-lo, els seus llavis eren massa prop l'un de l'altre per no tenir aquella temptació. Havia guanyat el combat, el noi havia tancat els ulls, però l'Azusa sentia que havia perdut ja que no esperava aquella oportunitat.

El Ryuunosuke va notar dos dits al front que semblaven voler estirar la seva pell, o almenys separar-la. Va obrir els ulls sobresaltat. Què havia estat esperant?

—T'he guanyat i he aconseguit desarrufar-te el front —va dir l'Azusa rient.

L'altre noi va romandre callat, no sabia perquè es sentia frustrat i decebut. Adonar-se de com es sentia i imaginar-se perquè el feia estar-ho més.

—No ha servit de gaire, pel que veig —va dir l'Azusa senyalant el front que tornava a tenir la marca per excel·lència—. Què passa, que pensaves que et besaria?

Va veure com el seu rostre envermellia adquirint una tonalitat inusitada. Podia ser que de debò s'hagués imaginat que el besaria? Que ho hagués volgut? Que no sentís vergonya simplement perquè qualsevol menció de qüestions d'aquell tipus semblava molestar-lo sinó que el desitjava?

—Clar que no!

—Ah no? Si vols no m'importaria, eh? —va dir l'Azusa i tot i que el cor li anava a mil va intentar passar-ho per una broma.

—Deixa de dir xorrades! —va dir el Ryuunosuke sabent-se en una situació perillosa ja que ell era l'únic que s'hi estava jugant massa coses.

—Txx —va petar la llengua en forma de queixa com acostumava a fer sempre i va continuar amb un fil de veu— Ho deia seriosament.

—Kinose, què acabes de dir?

—Res, res, serà millor que tornem amb els altres, no? —va dir l'Azusa i va fugir.

El Ryuunosuke es va quedar sol recollint algunes bengales que encara quedaven allà, nerviós. Era evidentment una broma, aquella última frase o se l'havia imaginat o simplement no significava el que volia que signifiqués. A més, si fos cert que el Kinose volia besar-lo, què havia de fer al respecte? O pitjor encara, què passaria després que es besessin? No s'imaginava que aquell noi volgués tenir res amb ell, com a molt l'atreia i ni tan sols allò tenia gaire sentit. Probablement només estigués jugant amb ell. Va sospirar. No es deixaria emportar per la temptació si podia evitar-ho.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'he divertit massa amb aquest capítol. Hohohohoho.  
> En fi, com vaig llegir fa poc en un tuit, quin sentit té escriure si no ho fas per tal d'explorar tot allò que són els teus plaers culpables? O almenys els tòpics que t'agraden? És broma i no ho penso del tot però aquests fanfics de Starry Sky que estic escrivint són talment això: les comèdies romàntiques xorres que m'agrada gaudir de tant en tant. Mai m'hagués imaginat que escriuria però és adictiu? Nah, no ho crec i en fi, la idea que tinc per continuar això (en un futur llunyà) és un pel diferent així que... En fi, només reflexiono en veu alta (en escriptura alta, que no baixa.... En fi, el joc de paraules absurd, l'ignorem, d'acord?).  
> Merci per llegir, si algú ho fa, ja que estem.


	10. Capítol 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per fi l'Azusa sembla sortir del seu bloqueig amb l'arc. Només amb l'arc, però?

Com si es tractés d'una tortura, tirava una vegada i una altra i en totes les ocasions fallava. Sabia que potser tot plegat ho estava vivint de forma massa dramàtica. D'acord, no aconseguia encertar com havia estat el costum fins al moment, però per què havia d'importar-li? L'Azusa volia fugir. Volia anar-se d'aquell maleït club que semblava atrapar-lo en aquella teranyina de frustració de la què no podia desempallegar-se. Què havia de fer? Esperar a ser menjat per les mirades decepció? De la seva mirada? Una mirada que ràpidament imaginava que es tornaria en fàstic si s'atrevís a dir-li que... No, els seus pensaments no anirien per aquella banda. L'Azusa sabia que estava perillosament penjat del seu company de club però no volia entrelligar la por de les expectatives que tenien en ell en aquells dos àmbits tan diversos.

Una cosa era que fos incapaç d'encertar a la diana, l'altra era que fos incapaç de deixar clar el que sentia per ell. La diana i els seus ulls tenien poc a veure. Tampoc la seva manera d'enfrontar-se a la diana era quelcom que hagués de preocupar-li. O si més no en relació amb el tir amb arc, entenia que tingués interés en el seu cos, com quelcom separat del tir amb arc i de les seves frustracions, això ho havia acceptat ja. Llavors, per què cada cop que, irremeiablement, pensava en tot allò que el frustrava acaba pensant en ell? El Miyaji era el que més li frustrava de tot? O més aviat cap a si mateix i com es sentia respecte a ell? Potser simplement era frustració sexual?

No podia negar que part de l'atracció que sentia cap aquell noi era sexual, al cap i a la fi si havia començat a fixar-se en ell era precisament pel seu cos i la tensió dels seus músculs en disparar. Potser també per aquella sempiterna —però que encara no havia avorrit— marca al front, potser la seva manca de somriure que feia que les ocasions en què apareixia resultessin més especials. Potser també perquè li agradava fer-lo enfadar, perquè li agradava la seva seriositat i rigidesa que, de tan exagerades, resultaven còmiques i que, en el fons, resultaven una impostura. Potser... Sí, era evident que no només desitjava sexualment. De fet, ni tan sols sabia què implicava aquell “desitjar sexualment a algú”. Volia follar amb ell? Com exactament? La simple idea de pensar en penetracions li feia venir esgarrifances... Havia llegit sobre sexe anal, sobre posicions, sobre “rols” i tot plegat li semblava aliè a ell, quelcom llunyà i que no sabia com prendre's. Internet ja tenia allò, suposava, generava sovint més preguntes que respostes. Com la vida mateixa es podria dir.

El problema era que tot allò el posava en una situació difícil, el desitjava sexualment però no sabia exactament com, i el simple fet de pensar-se despullat al seu costat era estrany. Gairebé semblava una prova de confiança i valentia que era incapaç de pensar que es pogués donar en el futur. Que, d'altra banda, era evident ja que, fos sexe o fos una altra cosa, allò era cosa de dos...

Seguia sense saber si l'interès que identificava en el noi era creat per la seva ment massa enterbolida per obsessions de les quals no sabia com deslliurar-se'n. Seguia també, sense saber per què tot allò anava tan íntimament lligat a les maleïdes fletxes. Semblava que es despersonalitzés quan quelcom tan personal com les seves habilitats amb l'arc li recordava al noi. De la mateixa manera que “esforçar-se” aniria per sempre lligat a la postura amb la que disparava i semblava prendre's el tir amb arc, ara semblava que els seus pensaments sobre com es sentia un inútil anaven vinculats també a ell... Tot plegat força depriment, sens dubte.

Va sospirar de forma sorollosa, gairebé amb aquell gest adonant-se d'on estava, front aquella diana que no era capaç d'encertar.

—Kinose, has canviat alguna cosa de com tires habitualment? Et fa mal alguna cosa?

El seu to conciliador, que semblava instaurat dintre dels límits còmodes de les conversacions pròpies de dos companys que practicaven un mateix esport, van fer que en l'estat apàtic en el qual aconseguia forçar-se a estar cada cop que tirava amb arc sabent que no n'encertaria cap, pogués continuar la conversació amb un to força diferent a l'habitual.

—No, el cert és que no tinc ni idea. Abans simplement apuntava i encertava. No he canviat la meva postura ni res.

—Entenc, així que no ho saps... —va dir el Ryunnosuke preocupat i adonant-se que tot i que havia començat la conversació amb ànims en el fons no sabia què dir.

—Perdona, t'has preocupat per mi però no sé què dir-te...

—No, no et preocupis per això...

El Ryuunosuke es preguntava per què aquella frase, aquella disculpa, li feia mal de sentir. No podia simplement alegrar-se perquè el noi hagués respost, per una vegada a la vida, sense burlar-se d'ell, amb amabilitat, amb respecte? Era tot el que apreciava en una relació cordial però no era el que esperava d'ell. Veure els seus ulls, que semblaven sense vida i que no eren capaç de trobar-se amb els seus, semblava una resposta a per què es sentia tan incòmode davant d'aquell Kinose. Preferia les bromes, preferia el somriure entremaliat, preferia que el tragués de polleguera.

Havia intentat dirigir-se en ell en el que semblava gairebé una missió diplomàtica, un intent de fer de pont entre aquell noi que volia aïllar-se cada cop més del club i la resta que semblaven incòmodes per la seva falta de progrés, i l'única cosa que havia aconseguit eren aquelles quatre frases. Per una vegada semblava que el Kinose estava massa preocupat com per buscar-li les pessigolles i no sabia com prendre-s'ho. Era una simple motivació egoista el que el movia? Volia que tornés a estar pendent d'ell? Era això només? Volia pensar que era millor que allò, que veritablement estava preocupat per ell.

L'Azusa va tornar a col·locar una nova fletxa a la corda. Va tancar els ulls durant un moment com per oblidar que aquella conversa havia tingut lloc i per tornar a centrar-se en el que tocava: en encertar. Va obrir-los i tot just després de deixar anar la corda va adonar-se, com sempre feia, un moment abans que arribés a la diana, que no havia encertat. Era frustrant adonar-se quan ja no hi havia res a fer que, de nou, s'havia fracassat.

Era evident, tenia tolerància zero al fracàs i es sentia completament desarmat cada cop que l'experimentava. Intentava implicar-se al mínim per tal de no haver de batallar amb aquella sensació. Va tornar a sospirar. Va posar una fletxa a la corda va preparar-se per llençar-la, va apuntar i en notar, com era costum últimament, que no encertaria va sentir com si no tingués força als braços. No era quelcom físic i ho sabia, estava prou acostumat a entrenaments de força i resistència i tampoc es sentia cansat, o si més no els braços encara li aguantaven força. El problema era que semblava no haver-hi cap motiu per intentar-ho. Si no encertava, i estava segur que no ho faria, per què continuar apuntant? Sospirà de nou i va intentar-ho amb una nova fletxa, fent veure que la primera havia estat maleïda pels seus pensaments negatius o alguna xorrada per l'estil. Sabia que no era una qüestió d'un canvi de fletxa però bé podia mantenir la il·lusió en el temps que trigava en agafar una de nova.

Com un brunzit de mosques molestes va sentir que la resta del club semblaven estar discutint sobre les seves circumstàncies. El trio d'idiotes semblaven desanimats i amb poques esperances per la final d'arc ja que deien alguna cosa sobre com havien depès d'ell i que no podien ser com ell, que no eren un prodigi. Les ganes d'assassinar-los, que habitualment aconseguia controlar ja que al cap i a la fi la seva vida no l'importava tant com per ocupar gran part dels seus pensaments, retornaven amb una intensitat poc habitual i el noi no sabia què fer-ne. Fins i tot mig sentir els intents del Miyaji per defensar-lo, per intentar fer callar als altres membres del club i avergonyint-se davant de la increpació del que havia fet per part del capità van fer que sortís del seu ensopiment. Sí, sempre era motiu d'alegria veure al noi preocupat per ell i dissimulant-ho però es sentia allunyat de tot l'espectacle com si no hi pertangués així que poc es podia preocupar pel que estigués passant al seu voltant, per molt que l'impliqués a ell.

Un soroll sec va deixar en un silenci tallant al club. La corda de l'arc de l'Azusa s'havia trencat com si fos una resposta o un gest per reclamar l'atenció: no podia continuar així. No podia seguir tirant sabent que erraria, l' _status quo_ havia de canviar, fos cap a la direcció que fos. Tanmateix, l'Azusa només tenia ganes de fugir, com sempre.

—Azusa, et trobes bé? T'has fet mal? —va dir la Tsukiko.

—No, estic bé.

El seu to de veu semblava fora de la conversa, com si només respongués perquè era el que s'esperava d'ell. Tenia un aire absent que feia que el Ryuunosuke li vinguessin ganes de fer qualsevol cosa per tornar-lo a la realitat.

—Potser li ha passat alguna cosa a l'arc? —va dir la Tsukiko amb les seves habituals ganes d'ajudar.

—No, l'arc no...

—Deixa'm que el miri.

—L'arc no en té cap culpa, soc jo!

Meravellós, havia acabat cridant-li a la persona de tot el club que tenia menys culpa del seu estat d'ànim. La Tsukiko havia resultat la presència amable en aquell club, l'única que des del principi havia fet que es sentís bé, que pogués enfrontar-se de nou a la diana. I si bé, gairebé sense adonar-se, els seus pensaments cap a ella —no gaire insistents però amb un interés innegable— s'havien desplaçat cap al Miyaji, sempre tenia una deferència especial cap a ella que no sabia com interpretar. Els sediments de l'atracció passada? Potser era per què era l'única noia? No volia que fos així, però no podia evitar pensar que hi havia quelcom hostil en la seva posició tant a l'escola com al club i a vegades pensava que devia ser difícil tot plegat. També hi havia aquella mena d'instint estrany que havia sentit d'ajudar-la davant les insinuacions del president. Per què? Per què es sentia culpable per haver insistit de més? Probablement no, segur que era pitjor que allò.

Com era habitual en ell quan es col·lapsava i sentia que no hi havia forma de continuar en algun lloc sense que s'adonessin de la seva fragilitat, va fugir. Rentar-se la cara amb aigua freda era una estratègia perfecta per tranquil·litzar-se i així difuminar possibles rastres de llàgrimes que amenaçaven però no acabaven de sortir.

 

* * *

 

—De nou, has fugit a la font? —va dir la Tsukiko amb el que sonava tendresa.

—M'has tornat a atrapar, doncs? —va dir l'Azusa.

—Això sembla.

Va fer-se una pausa on els dos no semblaven trobar-se amb la mirada que no va tardar en interrompre l'Azusa, que sabia que li tocava:

—Perdona'm de nou, no volia...

—Deixa-ho estar, estàs estressat i m'has acabat cridant. Si necessites continuar cridant estic aquí.

—Però...

—De debò, Azusa, si necessites cridar, crida. Si necessites queixar-te, queixa't. No fas res tirant una vegada i una altra.

—Ja però el president no em deixa fugir, què haig de fer sinó? No em queda una altra que tirar mil cops fins que es faci el miracle —va dir l'Azusa tornant a alçar la veu.

—I creus en els miracles?

—No, clar que no, però què haig de fer?

—Atrevir-te a dir-s'ho.

Estaven parlant del tir amb arc o estava interpretant correctament la mirada de la Tsukiko? No podia ser que fos tan evident? Bé, sí, ho havia fet prou evident però... El tema no era aquell.

—Estem parlant del tir amb arc, veritat?

La noia va riure com a resposta.

—En part, però vaja si ho vols dir així podem dir que deixis de marejar la perdiu i que apuntis al centre, arriscant-te.

—Però coi, ja ho faig! No paro d'apuntar al centre però les fletxes no van a on vull.

—Si fins i tot amb aquesta conversa estàs fugint.

—Tsukiko, que estigui en una mala ratxa de la qual no sé sortir amb el tir amb arc no té res a veure amb ell.

—Estàs segur? Vull dir, no dic que no tingui una relació directa, però el problema pot tenir una arrel semblant?

“Una arrel semblant”. A què es referia exactament amb allò? I per què li semblava que acabava de donar en alguna tecla que havia evitat pitjar desesperadament?

Perdut entre els seus pensaments es va sorprendre en veure arribar al capità que semblava que també estava disposat a donar-li algun consell. Ningú semblava deixar-lo fugir tot i que no podia evitar adonar-se que el Miyaji no l'havia seguit, no sabia què pensar-ne al respecte però tot i que hagués preferit estar sol, posat a triar companyia li feia llàstima que no hagués vingut.

—Kinose, no sé si et servirà, però com a sagitari potser et cal recordar que tot i que vulguis ser lliure i tinguis por a ser encadenat, la mateixa ànsia de llibertat és una cadena que et fa ser pres.

Era ridícul que una frase vinculada al que se suposava que era la seva personalitat segons l'horòscop, quelcom en el que no creia i que no pensava que l'identificava (més aviat al contrari ja que precisament era un arquer) hagués ressonat amb ell d'aquella forma. Però aquell “no siguis pres de les ànsies de llibertat” se li va quedar gravat com si es tractés d'una nova condemna.

Tot i això en aquell moment no va poder evitar esclafir de riure. Resultava que els punts febles del seu horòscop i quatre frases tòpiques per part de la Tsukiko i el capità l'havien salvat d'aquella espiral ridícula en la què s'havia ficat de la forma més idiota possible. De debò que amb allò ja era suficient per treure'l del seu mal humor i la sensació de desesperació? Tan volàtil era?

Sense entendre com havia anat tot allò va sentir la necessitat de córrer i tornar a disparar. Gairebé anticipava el tacte de l'arc. De sobte, tenia ganes d'arriscar-se, de donar-ho tot en una fletxa i que passés el que hagués de passar.

—Capità, això anava amb segones també, això de la llibertat i tal? —va preguntar la Tsukiko un cop l'Azusa va estar lluny i només quedaven ells dos.

—Què vols dir?

La Tsukiko es va preguntar si no havia vist l'evident, si de debò no era conscient de cert matís del malestar del noi. Sabia que el capità era força perceptiu en llegir les atmosferes que hi havia al club així que es va estranyar en adonar-se d'aquella ignorància.

—Res, és igual.

El capità no va insistir més en l'assumpte i la Tsukiko va tenir la sensació, que tenia des d'aquell dia en què havia volgut parar-li els peus de forma més directa, que el noi mantenia una distància amb ella, que de debò semblava haver captat el missatge que no tenia ganes de més embolics sentimentals. Només demanava que la seguís considerant com una amiga, al cap i a la fi sempre l'havia ajudat molt en tot el referent al tir amb arc així que si podien seguir sent bons companys de club es conformava amb allò.

Van tornar lentament a la zona de tir i la Tsukiko va intentar alentir la marxa intentant treure conversacions banals i al·legant que potser era millor que esperessin una mica en tornar perquè imaginava que potser havien de deixar sols a aquell parell.

* * *

 

El Ryuunosuke el va veure córrer com si li anés la vida i amb un somriure d'orella a orella, gairebé infantil. Era aquell gest que l'identificava i que tanmateix havia estat absent del seu rostre en els últims dies. Era també el gest que el feia posar més nerviós i que alhora l'alegrava.

—Kinose, estàs mi...

Abans que pogués acabar la frase va notar-se el dit del noi als llavis, fent-li un gest de silenci i amb un “txxt” per indicar que callés. El dit només va romandre uns segons als seus llavis però una mena de calidesa va recorre'l des d'aquella part del cos estenent-se per tot ell fins a establint-se a les galtes.

—No parlis, ara tiraré i espero encertar —va dir el noi amb una gosadia que el Ryuunosuke no podia sinó admirar.

Què se n'havia fet d'aquell estat d'ànim que l'havia allunyat de tothom i esborrat qualsevol rastre de confiança? S'alegrava del canvi i alhora semblava que li recordava que no havia fet res per produir-lo, que mentre la Tsukiko i el capità havien corregut a ajudar-lo, a intentar animar-lo, ell s'havia sentit inútil en aquell camp de tir, fent veure que havia d'endreçar alguna cosa i que tenia algun motiu per no anar amb ells. Es recordava de l'últim intent per intentar fer-lo reaccionar, del seu fracàs estrepitós, de com sempre tenia la sensació que fracassava en relació a ell.

Va deixar la vista en la postura del noi que semblava disposat a mirar directament aquella diana que tants problemes li havia donat fins aquell moment. Semblava que una nova força recorria els braços d'aquell noi que fins al moment havia estat incapaç de subjectar correctament l'arc i, sense poder-ho evitar, va tornar a adonar-se de com la postura d'aquell noi, que era la mateixa que havia vist abans, tot i que potser tenia alguna cosa nova, el seguia atraient.

El so sec de la fletxa disparada gairebé va semblar una respiració continguda que va acabar en un crit alegre infantil. Era difícil saber quin dels dos nois havia començat a fer-lo però es van mirar buscant compartir aquella alegria ridícula, van riure en fer-ho i tanmateix, en recordar-se que allò era estrany en ells, el Ryuunosuke no va tardar en enretirar la mirada.

—Miyaaaji, t'haig de recordar que s'ha de mantenir el respecte al camp de tir i que no està bé posar-se a cridar d'alegria?

El seu rostre havia recuperat aquella arma de destrucció massiva: el somriure trapella. El Ryuunosuke tenia la sensació de no poder escapar a la seva mirada quan se'l dirigia.

—Només estava preocupat per tu i m'he deixat emportar!

En dir la frase va pensar que s'havia condemnat a ell mateix i que no tardaria en rebre una resposta del noi burxant-lo per haver admès que el preocupava. Tanmateix, el va sorprendre:

—Merci per preocupar-te per mi —va dir amb un to calmat i tendre, va fer una pausa i va semblar que es mentalitzava per dir la següent frase, com si li costés—. De fet, et vull dir una cosa però ho faré quan acabem les finals. Guanyarem, d'acord?

El Ryuunosuke es va quedar uns segons astorat. S'estava anticipant, segur que era alguna xorrada de les seves, no s'havia de preocupar. Però per què semblava seriós? Per què semblava gairebé com una promesa d'alguna cosa important? Va intentar recordar-se que havia de respondre i es va limitar a assentir.

S'alegrava que hagués tornat a la normalitat amb el tir amb arc, també que pogués esperar a resoldre's el que volgués dir-li després de la final, al cap i a la fi volia centrar-se en el que era important. Però alhora una mena d'impaciència, que no sabia ben bé com interpretar, semblava contradir la suposada calma recuperada. Hi havia quelcom que bullia dins seu i no sabia si acabaria explotant i, si fos així, com ho faria.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PER FI! No tant pel capítol, que també, però mira que se'm va fer un pel llarg a la novel·la visual el bloqueig amb l'arc de l'Azusa (i mal portat, en part) i jo he fet exactament el mateix, allargar-lo, donar-li massa protagonisme i avorrir amb el tema. EN FI, un desastre. Però vaja, coses que passen.  
> En qualsevol cas pensava acabar aquest capítol en un punt molt més interessant i més cliffhanger però al final se m'ha allargat així que res, passarà al següent. De fet, pensava que aquest seria el penúltim però tal i com estan les coses sembla que encara queden uns dos capítols? No sé, ja veuré.


	11. Capítol 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoho... En fi, llegiu, gent covarda!

Tot havia tornat a ser normal però alhora res es podia definir amb aquell adjectiu pel Ryuunosuke. El Kinose semblava més disposat a captar la seva atenció però amb menys violència que abans, sempre estava burxant-lo, com havia fet fins llavors, però no eren atacs ni contra ell ni en la seva defensa, sempre anaven acompanyats d'un somriure que li costava identificar. Potser semblava tranquil, preparat pel que hagués de venir i disposat a enfrontar-s'hi.

No parava de donar-li voltes a aquella mena de promesa que li havia fet el noi: s'ho diria quan acabés la competició, quan guanyessin. Potser era un pel arriscat tenir aquella confiança però veure al Kinose en plena forma havia fet miracles per la moral del club així que de debò semblava que podien guanyar. Precisament per allò, perquè tot el club estava en ordre, perquè era l'últim any del capità, perquè el que importava al cap i a la fi era guanyar la competició, el Ryuunosuke es volia convèncer que havia de prioritzar l'important: centrar-se en millorar com a arquer. El problema estava en que la mirada se li anava cap a ell sense poder-ho evitar i tenia la sensació que havia de fer alguna cosa.

La maleïda calor probablement era la culpable de tot allò. Sabia que no era molt intel·ligent culpar al clima del que li passava, d'aquella inquietud, d'aquella necessitat de fer alguna cosa per demostrar que ell podia decidir el seu destí. Bé, potser si ho pensava així era un pel dramàtic. Però el fet d'haver d'esperar, de veure que el Kinose havia decidit per ell, sense saber el què, el feia sentir-se inútil.

—Miyaji? Et passa res?

El Ryuunosuke va mirar-lo. Ell era el maleït culpable de tot allò, ell i només ell. Tenia ganes de dir-li alguna cosa, d'etzibar-li que no es deixava a la gent amb aquella intriga, que no podia centrar-se per culpa seva, que no es sentia ell mateix des que havia aparegut al club. No, no era ben bé allò, el Kinose no el feia veure's com algú diferent, el feia adonar-se de parts de si mateix que havia volgut pensar que no li eren pròpies. Des de la primera impressió, aquella ràbia difícil de controlar que li produïa aquell somriure, passant per aquella necessitat de seguir-lo amb la mirada, fins a desembocar en allò que no sabia com definir sinó com a atracció. Aquells dies es descobria com a impacient, amb ganes d'una resolució a tota aquella tensió que no sabia cap on arribaria o si, potser, només se l'havia imaginat. Encara l'aterria que, potser, tot allò que fins aquell moment havia passat entre els dos, fos només una consideració unilateral.

Va enretirar-se els cabells del front, massa llargs, que no ajudaven amb aquella calor insuportable. Sabia que havia d'anar a la perruqueria però mentre allargava aquella visita que no tenia cap ganes de fer havia desenvolupat aquella mena de tic nerviós de passar-se la mà pels cabells per enretirar-se'ls del front. No sabia com sentir-se al respecte però aquell gest l'ajudava a tranquil·litzar-se i en tenia prou amb allò.

—Ja veus alguna cosa amb aquests cabells? —va dir el Kinose i el Ryuunosuke no va poder evitar preguntar-se si de debò aquell noi semblava ser tan conscient de cada maleït gest que feia o, de nou, era només una impressió que tenia.

—És cert, vols uns clips? En tinc a la bossa —va intervenir la Tsukiko.

—Jo també en vull! —va apuntar-se de seguida l'Azusa, sense deixar temps a respondre a l'implicat en allò.

—Però a tu et molesten els cabells? —va preguntar el Ryuunosuke encuriosit.

—No veus aquestes grenyes llargues que porto? Se'm mouen tota l'estona així que si les pogués deixar quietes...

—Vaig a buscar-los, doncs? —va dir la Tsukiko.

El Kinose no va tardar en seguir-la, semblava interessant de forma estranya, al parer del noi, per aquells complements de cabell. Tanmateix, s'adonava que també ell tenia interès en tot allò, o almenys reconeixia que en parlar de cabells i veure com el noi s'havia tocat aquelles grenyes, mostrant-les, li havia fet venir ganes de tocar-los-hi. S'imaginava trenant aquelles dues grenyes més llargues que li queien per davant i no sabia perquè però s'avergonyia de tenir aquella fantasia. Ja havia acceptat que li agradava però pensar en el gest de tocar els cabells de l'altre, per molt que probablement no fos tan significatiu, li semblava una mostra d'afecte i confiança fora del seu alcanç.

—Vinc amb clips disposat a matar-te —va dir l'Azusa resultant molt intimidant mentre obria i tancava els clips que portava a les mans.

—Oh no, no sé què faré —va dir el Ryuunosuke clarament molt espantat davant de tremenda amenaça.

—El sarcasme és un element nou que voleu provar per sortir de la rutina de parella? —va dir la Tsukiko divertint-se força amb tota la situació.

La Tsukiko va veure com el Miyaji envermellia de forma evident, fins i tot l'Azusa semblava afectat però no de forma tan evident. Potser no era del tot moralment correcte divertir-se a costa de les dificultats amoroses dels seus companys de club però la temptació era massa gran. Li recordaven una mica a l'altre parell, feia temps que no parlava amb ells —la maleïda competició d'arc que s'acostava perillosament no ajudava a tenir gaire temps— així que es preguntava què tal els hi aniria tot, amb la distància de per mig.

—No, no necessitem res per canviar d'aires ja que el Miyaji no es cansa de mi, oi?

—No diguis xorrades.

Des quan aquell tipus de bromes eren quelcom que passava entre ells? I com coi havia de reaccionar? El Ryuunosuke va intentar calmar-se però veure com la Tsukiko els deixava sols, o almenys tan sols com podien en un racó mig amagat del camp de tir, no ajudava.

Els seus intents de calmar-se van ser interromputs pel Kinose:

—D'això... T'ha molestat? Vull dir, no volia... Bé...

L'Azusa, tot i que s'havia tret un pes de sobre des que s'havia bloquejat la porta de fugida prometent dir-s'ho després de la final, alhora, des que havia aconseguit vèncer aquell maleït bloqueig, no podia desempallegar-se de certa incomoditat, o si més no inseguretat, en les interaccions amb ell. Ho intentava dissimular, seguia bromejant com sempre, burxant-lo, però com sempre tenia por dels límits i, sobretot, de descobrir-se davant d'ell abans d'hora. La Tsukiko no ajudava, de fet gens ni mica, per què li havia seguit la veta? Era divertit, suposava, però coi podia haver estat més evident tot plegat? Gairebé li donaven ganes de fugir.

—No... —va dir el Ryuunosuke en un xiuxiueig sense saber perquè li feia tanta vergonya veure al noi insegur, preguntant-li sobre una broma ridícula, o potser el que veritablement l'avergonyia era aquell “no” que podia interpretar-se de tantes formes.

—Vols que t'ajudi posant-te els clips? —va dir l'Azusa, intentant recuperar la dinàmica habitual fent veure que no estava passant res. Tot i que aquell “res” costés força de definir.

—Sé posar-me'ls sols.

—Txx. Jo només et volia ajudar, a més, que et fa vergonya?

El Ryuunosuke el va mirar en un intent de reproduir la seva mirada més freda i autoritària, la mateixa expressió que utilitzava per fer-se respectar com a sub-capità del club, era una estratègia per intentar fer veure que veritablement res l'importava, dubtava que funcionés amb ell. El problema era que es sentia ridícul fent un espectacle d'una cosa tan simple com deixar que toqués els seus cabells.

—Fes el que vulguis.

L'Azusa va acostar-se al rostre del noi disposat a posar-li els clips per tal de deixar el seu front descobert. Va separar-li en dues parts els cabells del front i va procedir a posar el primer clip, intentant centrar-se en aquells gestos per no adonar-se de la proximitat poc habitual en la què es trobaven. Tenia la temptació de mirar-lo als ulls però no ho faria perquè potser acabava fent alguna cosa que preferia no fer.

Va passar al segon clip, a l'altre costat del front, com si es tractés d'una operació d'alta complexitat i intentant no passar el dit entre el floc de cabells que havia recollit, sabent que aquell gest no tindria explicació possible. Un cop el sorollet de tancar el clip va interrompre el silenci en què havia fet tot allò —potser només uns segons, potser un minut—, l'Azusa va relaxar-se i va recuperar el somriure. Va començar a dir-li que potser hauria de pensar en tallar-se el cabell i va intentar incorporar-se però abans que pogués fer cap d'aquelles dues accions va notar un breu contacte als llavis i una proximitat encara mai experimentada.

De debò l'acabava de be...?

—No ho volia fer. No sé què he fet? Perdona, oblida't, no vol dir res —va dir el noi i va anar-se ràpidament dirigint-se al camp de tir.

Només havien estat uns segons, els seus llavis havien notat un contacte que el seu nas confirmava, també altres parts de la cara semblaven estar-hi d'acord: no s'ho havia imaginat. Però allò el deixava en una posició estranya: l'acabava de besar un noi que havia decidit que tot just fer-ho el millor que podia fer era fugir i dir que no havia passat res.

Encara sense moure's i segut al terra com estava, perquè així era com li havia posat aquells clips maleïts, l'Azusa va veure al Miyaji dirigint-se a tirar, agafant l'arc com si no passés res i fracassant estrepitosament en dissimular-ho: les mans li tremolaven tant que fins i tot la corda es movia. La resta del club en adonar-se van dir-li si es trobava bé i ell es va disculpar marxant a la font, dient que potser estava cansat.

L'Azusa encara estava al terra i va notar com la Tsukiko el mirava a ell, com si busqués una resposta al comportament de l'altre noi. Ell va negar amb el cap com a resposta. Semblava que no hi havia testimonis d'aquell petó, només els dos involucrats. Va intentar tranquil·litzar-se, es va dirigir cap al seu lloc de tir, va agafar l'arc i va apuntar. Sorprenentment tot i que es notava estrany, excitat d'una manera estranya, intentant entendre què coi havia passat, dominava en ell una apatia que el permetia seguir fent els gestos que, de cara a la galeria, feien que tot semblés que anava bé. Refotudament bé. Només l'acabava de besar el noi que li agradava i li havia dit que era un error.

Va tirar la fletxa, sorprenentment va anar al centre. Va agafar-ne una altra. “No ho volia fer. No sé què he fet?”. Va disparar. Diana de nou. Semblava que estava de sort. Va agafar la tercera. “Perdona, oblida't, no vol dir res...” Diana. A per la quarta? Si n'encertava cinc sense parar podia dir que estava en ratxa. “No vol dir res...” Diana. La cinquena. Va veure de gairell com entrava qui havia dit tot allò, va ignorar-lo. Diana? Gairebé. S'havia quedat entre el centre més petit i el segon, just a la línia. Bé, almenys el Miyaji el seguia afectant a l'hora de tirar amb arc però no el suficient, només la distància entre el centre i la primera línia. Hi havia esperances. Podia oblidar-ho. Al cap i a la fi era el que volia.

—Em trobo malament... Em sap greu però crec que m'aniré abans —va dir el Miyaji al capità però sense dirigir-li la mirada, avergonyit.

—Guau... S'ha de trobar molt malament per decidir marxar abans de la pràctica... —va intervenir l'Inukai, sempre amb l'orella posada i amb ganes de trobar excuses per deixar de practicar.

—Bé, tenint les finals tan a prop serà millor que et cuidis i descansis —va dir el capità.

—Gràcies i perdó de nou.

En tot aquell intercanvi que no anava amb ell però deduïa que n'era la causa, l'Azusa es va quedar mirant de fit a fit el Miyaji, que no es va dignar a mirar-lo en cap moment. El noi va marxar del camp de tir gairebé amb preses, fugint, com el covard que era.

L'Azusa va seguir tirant una vegada i una altra amb notables resultats, especialment tenint en consideració l'estat d'ànim en el qual es trobava. Els membres del club aquell dia van comentar que l'Azusa tenia una atmosfera estranya mentre tirava, gairebé semblava que ho fes amb ràbia però era difícil d'endevinar el motiu que hi podia haver al darrere.

La Tsukiko era l'única que sospitava que els dos nois s'havien enfadat, el suficient per tal que el Miyaji hagués decidit anar-se de la pràctica la qual cosa li feia sospitar que, fos el que fos que hagués passat entre ells era força greu. De moment no volia intervenir però no podia evitar preocupar-se, fos pel benestar del club o fos per la convivència forçada amb els membres del club preferia que tothom estigués de bon humor i que aquell parell acabés d'una vegada per totes amb aquells conflictes.

L'Azusa va tornar al dormitori aquell dia, ja sense l'arc per dissimular o canalitzar part dels seus pensaments, cabrejat i sense saber què fer al respecte. Què podia fer? Exigir-li al noi i dir-li què es pensava que havia fet? Etzibar-li que si li semblava bonic jugar així amb la gent? S'adonava que ell s'havia dedicat a fer allò, a jugar amb ell, però coi hi havia uns límits, no? I besar-lo... Què esperava amb allò? O més aviat, de debò es pensava que aquella frase típica, aquell “oblidar-se”, era possible? Si la gent s'oblidés de les coses només en desitjar-ho...

El pitjor de tot és que si havia decidit besar-lo probablement fos perquè sentia algun tipus d'atracció per ell, però fos pel que fos havia decidit que no valia la pena. Què implicava allò? Se li ocorrien mil idees ridícules sobre per què havia decidit fer-ho i cap el satisfeia. Només tenia clara una cosa, quan el veiés li exigiria saber el motiu.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doncs jo, molt innocentment, pensava que això seria el penúltim sí o sí (de fet ja ho pensava a l'anterior) i sembla que això s'està allargaaaant. No m'importa, vull donar-li temps i el cert és que podria haver fet aquest capítol un pel més llarg ja que ha quedat força curt però per qüestió de trama preferia acabar-lo aquí perquè és un bon lloc, no? huhuhuh.  
> En fi, xorrades a part, els meus nens!! ELS MEUS NENS!! Ja paro, lol.  
> No sé si havia de comentar alguna cosa, en part penso que tot plegat és un desastre, en part penso que m'ho estic passant massa bé encara. AzuRyuu 4 eva i tal (en plan super-cutre perquè no tinc vergonya... si és que...)  
> Ara sí, paro de dir xorrades.


	12. Capítol 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si heu arribat aquí correu a llegir! lol. És broma però per a què voleu un resum? Si ja sabeu què passa no? huhu.

Havia d'evitar-lo, fos com fos. Detectava la seva mirada amb el que semblava ira i entenia que probablement es mereixia alguna explicació. Però ja li havia dit que havia estat un error, que ho havia fet sense voler, que més volia? Tenia dret a estar enfadat, però es consolava pensant que se li passaria i que, si deixava una distància entre els dos —la suficient perquè no es donés una conversació en privat però que alhora no sospitessin que els hi passava alguna cosa la resta del club—, potser oblidaria el que havia fet.

L'havia besat. L'havia besat sense consentiment ni avís, en un moment on s'havia sentit poc ell i que encara no entenia com havia ocorregut. El Ryuunosuke mai havia pensat que era capaç d'iniciar un petó amb algú que no sabia com reaccionaria, que ni tan sols sabia si sentia alguna cosa per ell. Interpretava que aquella mirada d'odi era precisament una resposta, un “què coi et creus que has fet”, un “no et sembla desagradable voler besar a un noi”, un “no tornis a parlar-me en el que et queda de vida”. I potser allò últim era el que veritablement li feia més mal. El que havien començat com conversacions agressives, com quelcom que moltes vegades acabava en ferides —d'aquelles que no es veien i tanmateix costaven de guarir—, s'havia establert en una rutina, en unes frases fetes, en un reconèixer-se l'un a l'altre. Enyorava poder queixar-se del que feia el noi sense haver de pensar en aquell petó.

Només havia estat un lleuger contacte. L'havia vist tancar els ulls mentre posava el clip al cabells i sense saber perquè, mogut per alguna cosa que li feia preguntar-se com seria besar algú, un noi, el Kinose, es va aproximar sense adonar-se que alguna cosa havia decidit per ell.

O això és el que volia pensar. Era estúpid pensar-ho en aquells termes. Havia estat ell, no alguna cosa, si es seguia pensant com a racional, si es seguia pensant com algú que es feia càrrec de les seves decisions no li quedava una altra cosa a fer que acceptar-ho: culpable.

El problema era negociar amb la idea que tenia d'ell mateix. Allò i intentar evitar el Kinose i la seva més que probable i justificada ira. No estava preparat, no ho estaria mai potser. Així que mentre pogués allargaria aquell rebuig i haver-lo de mirar als ulls mentre li deia alguna cosa com “em fas fàstic”. O potser no necessitava que s'ho digués, ja ho pensava ell mateix. Va sospirar.

Tot i que l'havia evitat cada cop semblava més difícil. Aquell dia, de la forma més covarda i estúpida possible havia fugit. Tornava a adonar-se, sense poder-ho evitar, que aquell noi treia parts d'ell que desitjava oblidar que li eren pròpies. Sempre s'havia definit com a responsable, gairebé tant que estava fart de sentir comentaris que l'animaven a relaxar-se, a gaudir de la vida (fins i tot aquella obsessió del Kinose per recordar-li que arrufava el front venia d'allò, al cap i a la fi) així que el fet d'haver prioritzat la seva tranquil·litat, ignorant el seu deure, i haver decidit marxar d'hora, encara el feia avergonyir. De debò era tan covard?

Probablement per allò aquell dia havia decidit anar d'hora al club abans que ningú, esperava. Era habitual en ell arribar entre els primers i es podia convèncer que ho feia per compensar aquella falta imperdonable però el cert és que també esperava evitar trobar-se a soles amb el Kinose.

Tanmateix, com no podia ser d'una altra manera, en obrir la porta se'l va trobar palplantat, mirant-lo, ja vestit amb el _kimono_.

—Bon dia. Q-què fas tan d'hora aquí? —no va poder evitar dir el Ryuunosuke.

—Et diria que he hagut de matinejar per tu però el cert és que estic acostumat a fer-ho.

—Ah... sí?

—Sí. Penses continuar ignorant-me? Demanant-me que oblidi que m'has besat? Simplement t'ha semblat entretingut, has pensat, mira el Kinose al cap i a la fi no l'importarà si experimento amb ell, serà divertit. És una aposta personal que tenies? Què coi? T'ho dic seriosament, com a tu t'agrada, així que fes el favor de mirar-me als ull i dir-me per què.

El Ryuunosuke va intentar mirar-lo als ulls, però se li queia la mirada. Li havia fet mal. Veritablement semblava dolgut i havia estat la seva culpa. No tenia perdó. No hi havia manera de salvar allò, n'estava segur. Havia espifiat la poca o molta complicitat que tenien. Havia de disculpar-se i...

—Perdó... De debò no ho volia fer i...

—Es pot saber per què m'estàs demanant perdó?? O sigui no ho volies fer? De debò em costa de creure que la gent besi perquè sí, coi.

—Em sap molt de greu, tens raó, t'he besat en contra de la teva voluntat... De debò, no ho hauria d'haver fet. No sé què fer al respecte. Mai m'hauria imaginat... I... Vull dir, entenc que m'odiïs. Potser t'incomoda que jo...

L'Azusa va adonar-se de sobte que potser ho havia interpretat malament. Potser les seves teories havien anat desencaminades. No ho sabia, potser s'estava precipitant, potser tot aniria pitjor del que pensava però en fi, ja anava prou malament, poc més podia empitjorar.

Va agafar-lo pel coll de la camisa, per acostar-s'hi i per rebaixar el seu rostre al seu nivell i va besar-lo, amb ganes, intentant perllongar el moment el suficient perquè quedés evident que en pensava de tot allò sinó amb paraules almenys amb gestos.

Va separar-se, trencant el contacte però encara sentint la presència dels llavis que havia besat, com una mena de fantasma en els seus. Potser tornar-lo a besar no era la millor idea així que es va reprimir tot i que semblava una solució raonable per pal·liar aquella sensació estranya.

—És mutu. T'he besat sense consentiment, m'has besat sense consentiment. Ara que ja hem deixat clar això, puc interpretar que ens agradem, també?

—P-però... Què acabes de fer? Vull dir, Kinose, això és una altra broma teva? És una venjança? Ja t'he dit que em sap greu... Però jo no... Jo ho vaig fer perquè...

—Et sents atret per mi? T'agrado? Què exactament? O estic interpretant tot això força malament, i sincerament, vist el panorama no seria d'estranyar, o crec que ens agradem mútuament.

El Ryuunosuke se'l va quedar mirant. La seva mirada no el defugia perquè simplement estava massa sorprès per tot el que havia passat. L'havia besat? Ell? I amb ganes. Gairebé buscant conèixer els seus llavis? Potser exagerava, definitivament tot plegat devia ser un malentès o... Però li havia dit que era mutu? Que s'agradaven? Però llavors... Llavors...

El sistema del cervell del pobre noi semblava a punt d'explotar per una sobredosi d'idees.

—Eeeii?? Miyaji a la terra? Que hi ha algú?

S'havia quedat massa estona en silenci, havia de dir alguna cosa.

—Però... Estic segur que no estem parlant del mateix.

L'Azusa se'l va quedar mirant. Quin era el problema? De debò per què semblava que s'oposava a qualsevol cosa?

—Miyaji... No sé que dir-te... Ja t'he dit que m'agrades, què més vols?

—Però... Si ens hem besat, dos cops pel que sembla, posem que ens atraiem... Què fem?

—Seguir besant-nos?

El Ryuunosuke va sospirar. Era impossible, simplement era impossible parlar amb aquell noi, ja ho sabia d'abans i més en aquells termes. No es prenia res seriosament, absolutament res. I com podia fer perquè de debò pensés en ells dos... No, era evident que els pensaments del noi no anaven per allà.

—Entenc que per tu besar-te amb algú no impliqui res però per mi...

—Coi, no, de moment no vaig besant al primer que se'm posa per davant. Més aviat això et correspon a tu, no creus?

—Kinose...

—Sí, és el meu nom. I no, no crec que un petó ens obligui a comprometre'ns eternament i espero que no pensis així, que amb tu mai se sap —el Ryuunosuke va fer un soroll d'exasperació en sentir-lo però no el va deixar parlar i va continuar—. Ara parlant seriosament, com a tu t'agrada, vull tornar a besar-te, m'agrada discutir amb tu, m'ho passo bé burxant-te... Probablement sigui un desastre tot això, és fàcil que et cansis de mi, a vegades em passo tres pobles amb tu... Amb tothom potser. Podem parlar de límits... I si alguna broma et molesta, diga-m'ho però vaja...

Ara era ell el que es sentia avergonyit per tot plegat. Havia parlat massa i encara no havia dit suficient. Ho havia de dir lletra per lletra perquè aquell noi ho entengués, veritat?

—M'estàs dient el que crec que m'estàs dient?

—Et diria que sí, però sincerament amb l'historial de comunicació penosa que tenim, no ho sé —va dir l'Azusa i va riure, va semblar-li que l'altre noi també ho feia—. Probablement no durem ni dos dies però... Podem intentar-ho si tu vols?

—Però...

—De debò m'estàs demanant que sigui més explícit? O em demanes més compromís??

—No, simplement... M'estàs dient que siguem... que... Parella? —va dir i li va sonar massa contundent i es va afanyar a corregir-se—. Vaja, sortir junts o no sé...

—Sí, efectivament. Quan t'ha costat d'entendre-ho després que de tot el que t'he dit?

Es va fer una petita pausa. Els dos nois notaven els cors accelerats per aquella situació tan estranya. Semblava que a la ficció la gent tenia més traça fent aquelles coses.

—Sí, d'acord, ho intentem. No sé molt bé com, però fem-ho —va dir el Ryuunosuke.

L'Azusa va somriure àmpliament, com no havia fet des que havia arribat aquell dia al camp de tir i va acostar-se-li, sabent que potser a partir d'aquell moment s'hauria d'acostumar aquella distància estranya.

—Puc besar-te?

—Ara demanes permís? Després de tot.

—Era el que tocava, no?

El Ryuunosuke va envermellir però com a resposta va aproximar els seus llavis contra el que acabava d'esdevenir la seva parella. “Parella”, “nòvio”, “xicot”. Termes aliens a la seva llengua, que tímidament intentava obrir-se pas pels llavis d'aquell a qui feien referència. No sabia ben bé què implicava tot allò. No sabia com ho portarien, si s'ho dirien algú, quan ho farien, si allò duraria gaire, si el noi esperava el mateix que ell... Però mentrestant, els seus cossos semblaven comprendre alguna cosa que encara els hi costava verbalitzar.

Sorprenentment es sentien còmodes en braços de l'altre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coses que he après escrivint això: m'agrada escriure històries sentimentals però no sé escriure petons.  
> Ignorem això d'acord?  
> No, però, o sigui, la quantitat de descripcions que he llegit que sembla que quan es besen s'estiguin morint/descobrint un nou continent/afegiu cosa aquí súper-random, suposo que m'ha fet així? És a dir em sobren les súper-descripcions de coses així? I se suposa que algun cop escriuré sexe? Si ho faig em moriré? Nah és broma, i no té a veure amb aquest fic que s'acaba així que millor no dic més.  
> I en fi, millor no m'enrotllo més aquí que haig de publicar l'epíleg i acabar amb això, d'una vegada per totes (tot molt dramàtic en aquesta frase, no creieu? no en el fanfic, no patiu!)


	13. Epíleg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EL FINAAAAAAL.

Eren les finals. Semblava que totes les emocions contingudes d'aquell estiu, massa calorós pel gust de la majoria, potser més intens del necessari en aquell petit club de tir amb arc, esclataven allà. Fos el que fos ja no hi havia res a fer. Ho havien donat tot fins al moment, o tot el que havien pogut almenys, així que només quedava fer-ho. Tensar la corda i apuntar com havien fet fins llavors.

Tanmateix una petita escena no gaire important, apartada de l'esvalot dels membres d'aquell club que intentaven fer veure que no estaven nerviosos pel que venia, ocorria ja que l'Azusa havia convençut a cert noi perquè l'acompanyés a un lloc apartat.

—Què vols, Kinose?

El seu to gairebé semblava agressiu però l'Azusa havia après a interpretar-lo i sabia que estava nerviós, com no podia ser d'una altra manera, s'hi jugaven tot al cap i a la fi. Potser no havia estat bona idea portar-lo amb ell a un racó per fer el que planejava però vaja, les idees de l'Azusa sempre eren així: imprevistes, valentes en el millor dels casos; desastroses en molts d'altres.

—Recordes que un dia l'Inukai i els altres parlaven d'escriure missatges d'ànim als guants especials de tirar amb arc? Doncs si vols, tinc un permanent? —va dir i va treure el permanent que portava preparat.

—És molt...

—Massa cursi pel sempre seriós Ryuunosuke?

—M'acabes de dir pel nom?

Semblava que no podia anar al seu ritme, primer li proposava escriure's alguna xorrada en els guants, com si fossin una parella idiota d'enamorats (potser era precisament allò el que eren) i després li deia pel nom. No era massa? I tanmateix s'alegrava de sentir-lo i una part d'ell sabia que conservaria aquell guant, si acabava escrivint-li alguna cosa, durant força temps.

—T'hauràs d'acostumar. De fet em sembla força llarg crec que te l'hauré d'acurtar.

—Soc un any més gran que tu.

—Ets la meva parella.

El Ryuunosuke va enrojolar-se perquè encara no sabia com prendre's aquell “meva parella”. Què implicava saber-se, en part, vinculat a algú altre? S'havia d'acostumar, no li quedava una altra o allò no funcionaria ni tindria sentit però de moment seguien trobant-se, intentant tornar-se a conèixer en aquella nova situació.

—En fi, porta cap aquí —va dir i va agafar-li el permanent i el guant.

—No et mataria ser una mica més sincer. Sembla que et mories de ganes.

—Kinose...

Tornava a separar les síl·labes, gairebé li feia gràcia sentir-lo en els seus llavis però el cert és que —no sabia si per un desig de veure'l avergonyit o perquè veritablement volia sentir l'altra manera d'anomenar-lo, que els marcava com a més propers— preferia sentir un “Azusa”.

—Podries dir-me Azusa, no?

—Potser.

L'Azusa va somriure, aquell “potser” era més del que esperava, semblava que era un bon dia i es sentia en plena forma. Esperava que les fletxes no el traïssin. Va agafar el guant del noi i va escriure la seva part. Van canviar-se'ls i abans de poder veure què havia escrit l'altre van sentir que els cridaven. S'aproximava el moment.

L'Azusa va mirar l'interior del guant abans de dirigir-se cap on estava la resta, no podia evitar la curiositat i va llegir un: “Azusa, confio en tu i en el teu arc! Ànims, pots amb tot.”, que el va entendrir. Havia escrit el seu nom i no el cognom, i tot i que eren paraules formals que no feien evident aquell nou matis de la seva relació, era ben bé el que esperava d'ell i potser per això li semblava més íntim. S'estava tornant un sentimental, però vaja, s'ho podia permetre, no?

El Ryuunosuke va tardar força més en mirar l'interior del seu guant. No havia volgut descentrar-se per la xorrada que l'hagués escrit el noi tot i que es moria de ganes de llegir-la i es va posar el guant sense mirar-ho. En un primer moment gairebé li semblava notar una escalfor estranya en el lloc on deduïa que estava el missatge, estava segur que era només que es sentia conscient de que hi era però no ho feia menys molest.

Tanmateix, l'emoció del moment de les finals va fer-li oblidar durant una estona que el missatge era allà i no va ser fins que tot allò havia acabat, amb la victòria de l'equip i un ambient festiu generalitzat, que va treure's el guant, sense pensar en el missatge.

—Ehh? El Miyaji té escrit un missatge al guant!! Des quan tens nòvia? Si que ho tenies amagat, eh?? —va començar el Shiratori en veure-ho.

—A veure què posa?? —va dir l'Inukai i va procedir a agafar el guant d'una revolada— “Espero que clavis la fletxa ben endins de la diana, com la vas clavar al meu cor, Ryuu” i ha afegit dos cors... Va forta la cosa.

—Una mica cursi, no? —va respondre el Shiratori.

El Ryuunosuke es va posar completament vermell. Ni en el maleït missatge podia ser seriós i havia d'escriure aquelles xorrades? I a sobre escriure dos cors? Potser tot plegat era una mala idea, sempre que pensava en ell s'havia de replantejar si era bona idea el que estaven fent. Tot i que d'altra banda tot i que era tan cursi que li feien ganes de trencar alguna cosa (per molt que fos una broma) alhora li havia fet certa il·lusió. Potser allò últim era el que el fotia més.

—Espera, espera, hi ha una postdata: “Postdata: és broma, quan guanyis deixa'm besar-te per desarrufar-te el front, ok?” Ohoho Es veu que el Miyaji té premi especial! No és just.

L'Inukai li va donar el guant que el noi va guardar ràpidament intentant fent veure amb aquell gest que no acabava de passar tot allò. La seva salut no podia aguantar aquelles coses. D'acord que haver sentit com llegien allò encara ho havia fet pitjor, però no creia que si ho hagués llegit sol la cosa hagués anat gaire millor. No sabia si el problema el tenia ell o l'altre, el futur ho diria, potser.

Va mirar al culpable de tot allò de reüll intentant que no es notés gaire el que estava fent. L'Azusa només el mirava amb un somriure d'orella a orella, semblava que s'ho havia passat prou bé amb tot aquell espectacle. Fins i tot va dirigir-se un dit al front i va picar-li l'ull amb el que suposava que pel noi era un gest subtil.

Va sospirar, exasperat amb les seves maneres de fer que alhora l'atreien. El cert és que tenia ganes d'estar només amb ell i besar-lo, fins i tot sorprendre'l abans que ho pogués fer ell.

Potser era l'eufòria d'haver guanyat, potser era la il·lusió d'estar començant però el cert és que tot plegat aconseguia que tingués forces esperances posades en el que pogués passar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUE HE ACABAT EL FIC AZURYUU!!! QUE L'HE ACABAT!! MAMAAA!!!   
> En fi, prou de xorrades que es nota que estic fatal. 
> 
> Si algú arriba a llegir això, aquesta nota, estàs obligada -persona que llegeix- a escriure un comentari o tindràs terribles desgràcies com trobar-te una moneda de dos cèntims al carrer i no poder-te ajupir a recollir-la perquè et farà vergonya ja que si ho fas interrompràs el pas de la gent i si et veuen que ho has fet per una miserable moneda de dos cèntims et jutjaran com la persona rata que ets. Et quedaràs eternament amb ganes d'haver agafat aquella moneda de dos cèntims i serà tot un drama.
> 
> Ara seriosament, no cal que comentis (tot i que em faries feliç), però moltes gràcies per aguantar la meva escriptura i aquest parell. Gràcies!


End file.
